


No Limits

by sal_si_puedes



Series: No Needles [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, Bruising, Caning, D/s, D/s relationship, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Marking, Marks, NaNoWriMo, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut As Plot, Sub!Mike, Total Power Exchange, d/s dynamics, dom!Harvey, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years as Harvey's lover and a little over one and a half as his sub, Mike is ready and very eager to take the next step in their relationship: He wants to be Harvey’s always and forever and suggests a 24/7 total power exchange.</p><p>The week-long trial run pushes them both further than they have ever gone before.</p><p>This is a very smut- and BDSM-heavy sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1943715/chapters/4200426">No Needles</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2501066">Keepsake</a> and you should probably read both stories before you read this because both are referenced in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawsonpines13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lawsonpines13), [BaronSamedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronSamedi/gifts).



> I wrote this as my 2015 NaNoWriMo project and it took me till now to finish the first draft, edit it, have it beta-ed, re-write/edit the whole thing. lawsonpines13 awesomely went through the whole thing with a fine comb a second time, so it's in pretty good shape already. I will post this chapter by chapter, because I still have some editing to do on the go, but it IS almost finished (and it's a little over 50k so far) and it WON'T be abandoned.
> 
> Thank you so much, [Myri](http://baronsamediswife.tumblr.com/), for being at my side as my partner in crime all through last November and cheering me on like a pro! Our writing sessions were great and we even did get a little writing done during some of them! <3  
> And thank you as well for helping me with the summary!! You are, after all, the Queen of Summaries(TM), and now I don't have to be afraid of you with this one...
> 
> And, of course and as always, thank you, darling [lawsonpines13](http://lawsonpines13.tumblr.com/)!! For the amazing beta (twice!!) and your constant love and support. I owe you so, so much. You are simply wonderful and I couldn't have done this without you.
> 
> I am [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "hi"!
> 
> .
> 
>  _Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_  
>  _Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in_  
>  _Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove_  
>  _Dance me to the end of love_  
>  _Dance me to the end of love_  
>  _Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_  
>  _Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_  
>  _Show me slowly what I only know the limits of_  
>  _Dance me to the end of love_  
>  _Dance me to the end of love_
> 
> (Leonard Cohen)

_Wait for me tonight,_ Harvey’s note says. _I’ll be home around 8. Be ready. Pick something for me to use on you._

Mike slowly turns the note over in his hands and smooths it, brushes over the heavy paper with the tips of his fingers. He brings it to his nose and inhales slowly, drinking in the faint trace of Harvey’s cologne. Harvey must have been dressed already when he wrote it, just moments before he left for the office this morning, already clad in one of his three piece suits, vest and tie and all. Cuff links. His hair immaculately styled and a fond crinkle in the corner of his eye. Mike guesses that his jaws might have been slightly set as well, a mixture of determination, diligence and anticipation, and even though his handwriting is perfectly even, Mike imagines that maybe, just maybe his hand trembled a little when he brought pen to paper.

 _Be ready,_ Mike reads. He knows that ready means naked and hard. He bites his lips and closes his eyes. The day at the office will be a long one — and a sweet, sweet hell. 

It is.

Mike’s thoughts keep flying back to Harvey’s note and sometimes he allows his hand to slip into the pocket of his trousers and his fingertips to touch the paper carefully, surreptitiously. His cock twitches every time he does that, every time he even thinks of that note, to be perfectly honest, so he tries not to do that too often. Both. Either. By noon he’s a humming bundle of arousal and need and he thinks about taking a bathroom break and relieving himself but he knows that Harvey doesn’t want that so he doesn’t. Even when he’s afraid that others might notice, the hardness in his trousers, a wet spot maybe, soon, should he leak any more pre-come. Even then he doesn’t. He takes a long, shaky breath and bites the insides of his cheeks so hard he tastes blood.

And when his thoughts venture into their closet, into Harvey’s closet, all the way through it and to the very back, when they pull the curtain aside and take in what’s hidden behind it, Mike actually moans. His head shoots up and he quickly glances around but everyone around him keeps working on what they’re working on, minding their own businesses, unaware of the fiery want coursing through Mike’s veins. He bites his lips and shakes his head when another wave of arousal washes over him, silently praying that he doesn’t come like that, at his desk, in his pants. Another part of him wishes he could, though, he’s that turned on.

 _Oh god, Harvey,_ he thinks or maybe even whispers under his breath, he can’t be sure, _please help me. Please…_

And as if on cue, Harvey appears in front of his desk, a warmth-radiating, passion-enhancing presence that makes Mike actually whimper when he looks up. His eyes begin to burn and his breathing hitches as Harvey looks down at him and their eyes lock. 

Harvey tilts his head a little and smiles. “Come with me.”

Mike rises from his chair and walks around his desk, his legs wobbly, his dick throbbing in his pants and his hands clenched into tight fists. Harvey walks in front of him and Mike tries to keep up with his fast pace - lest anyone catches a glance at his crotch.

Harvey opens the door to the senior partner’s bathroom and ushers Mike inside before shooting a quick look up and down the corridor. He closes the door behind them and checks if the stalls are empty. They are, and Mike can hear Harvey take a sharp breath before he locks the door. Mike didn’t know that a key to that door even exists and he wonders how and when Harvey got it, but only very briefly because the next second Harvey maneuvers him over to the sink, turns him around so he is facing the mirror, pulls his hands behind his back and holds them together at the wrists. He kicks Mike’s feet apart to shoulder width and tightens his hold on Mike’s wrists.

“Eyes front,” he orders and when Mike looks up and his eyes catch his own image in the mirror, his and Harvey’s, he gasps. His cheeks are flushed bright pink and his lips are even darker, bitten and worried to an almost angry reddish hue. His eyes are glistening and his mouth is slightly open, he’s panting. And then there is Harvey, right behind him, his hand still closed around Mike’s wrists, holding on painfully tight, looking at him, looking him right in the eyes.

“Look at you,” he says and Mike’s body is seized by a violent shiver. “Mike.”

Mike’s breathing hitches again and a sound escapes his lips, something between a moan and a sob. He holds Harvey’s gaze but he knows that he’s blushing even further.

“Tell me, Mike,” Harvey says calmly and tilts his head again. “Are you hard?”

“Yeah,” Mike breathes, and his dick twitches in response. “I am.” He wants to say more, wants to tell Harvey everything, how horny he is, how incrediblyly turned on, how hard, how much he needs it, him, how desperately he wants to come. But Harvey hasn’t asked him to, hasn’t said he could, so he bites his lips to keep all those words and pleas from falling from his mouth. 

“Good.” Harvey nods. “That’s how I want you, very good.” He keeps looking at Mike and his fingers burn like fire against Mike’s skin. “Good boy.”

This time, Mike actually whimpers. And bites his lips at the same time lest he says what his mind is filled with. _Please._

“I love it when you are like this.” Harvey leans forward, his chest touching Mike’s arm, and nuzzles the sensitive skin behind Mike’s ear. “All eager and turned on. For me.”

“For you,” Mike echoes and Harvey’s grip on his wrists tightens again and Mike falls silent. 

“Yeah,” Harvey breathes and touches the tip of his tongue to the shell of Mike’s ear. He runs it along the outside of the shell slowly, teasingly. “For me. Only for me.”

It takes Mike completely by surprise when Harvey catches his ear lobe between his teeth and bites down. The shock waves of pain sear through his body and his hips buck against the vanity closet. His dick hardens even further under the added pressure and the cool air of the bathroom against the wet skin of his lobe when Harvey lets it go again brings him so close to the edge that he can actually taste it, the climax building inside of him, the ever-growing arousal, the need to spill himself, to pour himself out for Harvey, the—

“Don’t come,” Harvey’s voice cuts through the whirlwind of sensations and fragments of thoughts and panic that’s raging inside of him. “Don’t”—he twists Mike’s wrists in his grasp and pushes them against the small of Mike’s back—“come.”

Mike holds his breath for as long as he can, fighting the inevitable until tears are streaming down his face and the need for oxygen becomes too overwhelming to deny. He gasps for air, drawing in gulp after gulp, shivering and mouthing inaudible words, his legs shaking and the blood roaring in his ears, almost deafening him.

Harvey’s words make it through somehow, they make it through to Mike’s foggy brain and touch at the heart of his arousal. “The things I am going to do to you, Mike. The things I am going to do…”

“You’re not helping,” Mike grits through his teeth, shuddering through another wave of almost peaking arousal. “God—”

“Good boy,” Harvey says again and eventually Mike manages to calm his breathing little bit by little bit. When Harvey lets go of Mike’s hands he keeps them there, folded against the small of his back, just for a while and just in case. 

“Good boy,” Harvey repeats a third time and Mike gradually relaxes. “You did so well, Mike. You didn’t come even though you were so close… I could feel how close you were, you know? I could feel that. And you did so well…”

Mike closes his eyes for a moment and lets his head hang until his chin almost touches his chest. After taking a couple of long, yet still shaky breaths, he raises his head again and lets his hands drop to his sides. 

“Are you going to be okay,” Harvey asks and Mike sniffles a little, wiping his face with his palm.

“I don’t know,” he admits, throwing the tip of his tie over his shoulder and bowing down to wash his face. “I might die before tonight.”

“That bad?” Harvey chuckles and gently rubs Mike’s back, running his hand up and down Mike’s spine between his shoulder blades, a gentle, calming pressure. 

“You have no idea,” Mike whispers and breaks into a chuckle, too, when his voice cracks at the end. “You had me so turned on the moment I found that note, I honestly don’t know how I made it till here.” 

“Okay,” Harvey says when Mike turns away to dry his face and hands. “You can come here one more time before you leave tonight, if you need to regroup.” He fishes for something in his pocket and turns to the door to unlock it again.

When he turns around again, Mike is facing him, crumpling the paper towel in his hands. He tosses it into the bin and raises his eyebrows when Harvey hands him the bathroom key. “You can do whatever helps you to get through the day, _whatever_ helps - except for coming.”

Mike takes the key from Harvey’s hand with trembling fingers. “Thank you,” he murmurs, clumsily stashing away the key in his own pocket. 

Harvey nods curtly and turns to open the door. He stops halfway and looks over his shoulder at Mike. “Be ready when I come home.”

Mike nods once in reply and smooths his palms over the front of his jacket. He runs his fingers through his hair and checks his appearance in the bathroom mirror before he leaves the room as well.

As the day drags on Mike is tempted more than once to go back to the bathroom. He doesn’t even know what he wants there since he can’t make himself come but he longs to retreat there nevertheless. He longs to feel Harvey’s voice vibrating against his skin again and feel the cool water on his face. But something always comes up when he’s about to rise and make for the bathroom, always. Until it’s almost 5pm and Mike has just a little over two hours to go before he can leave for the day. To go home. To prepare for Harvey.

He leans against the door heavily once he has closed and locked it behind himself, panting and trembling. The key drops to the floor next to him right there and then and all he wants is to undo his belt, unbutton his trousers and shove his hand inside. He knows that he’s already slick and slippery with pre-come, has been all day and he wants to touch himself and lick his fingers clean afterwards. But Harvey said no. Harvey said he mustn’t so he won’t.

He pushes himself away from the door and takes a step towards the sink, the stalls, he doesn’t even know where he’s going, and another one when his legs suddenly go weak and give in. He sinks down onto his knees, shaking and panting and he shoves his fist against his lips to keep himself silent. His thoughts circle around that closet, Harvey’s closet and around pulling back that curtain and around what is hidden behind it and he can’t wait to run his fingers over the toys and the instruments and he pictures picking up one after the other, weighing them in his hand, until he decides on what to choose.

Harvey almost never lets him choose like that and he plans to honor that gift with an extra smart choice, with picking the exact right item that will make Harvey glow with pride. He already has an idea.

The bathroom floor is cool underneath his hands when he bends over to come to rest on all fours. He shakes his head against the still present dizziness and takes a couple of deep breaths before he scrambles to his feet again and dusts of his trousers. He thinks he will be able to last through the last few hours until Harvey will be with him. 

He composes himself one last time after washing his hands before he leaves the bathroom and heads back to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike is ready when Harvey comes home. He’s more than ready as a matter of fact. He is naked and hard, achingly so, and even though all of his senses are alert to an acute sharpness, he’s completely focused on himself.

When he came home from work about half an hour earlier, he got undressed and took a shower. He had made sure to fold his clothes carefully and arrange them into one neat pile he’s placed on the floor, right there at the foot of the bed, just like Harvey likes it. 

He’s kneeling on the floor in the middle of the bedroom now, a little to the left of the bed, closer to the door to the living room than to the bathroom. The muscles in his upper thighs are a little tense already so he gathers he must have been kneeling like that for at least a quarter of an hour. He doesn’t sit back on his heels, though. _Ready_ , Harvey had said he wanted him to be _ready, ready for him_ and he has said it twice, in his note and right before leaving the bathroom earlier at the firm, so there is no doubt how serious he is about it.

Mike doesn’t know and he doesn’t even care how late it is or how much time has passed or will pass before Harvey is here. It doesn’t matter. Harvey will come and he will take care of him and Mike is prepared and willing to wait forever for that if need be. Harvey sometimes makes him wait for a long time before he enters the room or comes to see him. It’s not to test Mike’s patience, Mike knows that, at least not entirely. It’s to give Mike a chance to unwind, to focus. Harvey knows how worked up Mike can be, how tense, how wired, and he knows that Mike needs to be given the time to concentrate and relax. Mike needs to come back to himself to be ready for Harvey and Harvey knows that. So he gives Mike all the time he needs, always. Mike can rely on that.

Lowering his head, he takes a deep calming breath and casts a brief look at the object lying in front of him. It’s a thin, long rattan cane with a black leather handle and a black leather loop at the end. It’s a little over twenty five inches long and it is beautiful. To Mike’s eyes it looks as if it has been never used before, not on anything, not on anyone, but it also looks as if it has been held and caressed many times and Mike longs to see Harvey hold it, he is dying to see it in Harvey’s hands.

Mike’s mind feasts on that thought, on that image, and he barely registers the sound of someone unlocking the front door and entering the condo. He knows it is Harvey, of course, when it finally registers, and the shiver of anticipation runs through him when he hears how Harvey drops his keys onto the glass surface of the dresser across from the door and slowly walks along the corridor and into the dining room area. His mind lets go of the cane and instead it pictures Harvey shrugging off his jacket and turning on the lights. It imagines him smiling at the neat pile of clothes he is able to see just from that exact point in the living room where he has to be standing right now. 

Mike straightens his back and places his hands on his upper thighs. _Harvey_ , he thinks and tries to breathe as calmly and evenly as possible, _god, please._

And then all thought ceases the exact moment Harvey enters the bedroom and his appearance eclipses everything else. He’s wearing a fond smile on his lips and he’s still clad in his full three piece suit. His jacket is unbuttoned, though, and Mike steals a furtive glance at how snuggly Harvey’s vest wraps around his torso.

The cane is lying right in front of Mike, parallel to his knees, and Harvey stops dead in his tracks the moment he sees it — and Mike’s dick gives a desperate twitch at the look on Harvey’s face. Biting his lips, Mike forces himself to keep his head up like that, ready to meet Harvey’s gaze whenever Harvey chooses to lock eyes with him.

Harvey doesn’t say anything for the longest time. He just stares at the cane at Mike’s knees and as the seconds tick by Mike starts to become nervous. He knew he made a risky choice by picking the cane from all the toys and items in Harvey’s closet. He remembers taking it from its hook, weighing it in his hands, bringing it to his nose and inhaling. It smelled of wood and of Harvey. He most vividly remembers the shiver that ran through him, the goosebumps when the cane called out to him and he carefully closed his fingers around it, fighting the desire to flex it, to find out if it is bendy and swift — and then resisting. He had let it lie on his outstretched hands for a while, very plane and even, just the smallest of weights and very, very beautiful, even in the artificial light of the closet. 

He remembers the sting in his eyes when he finally nodded and slowly closed his hands around the cane again and also how his lips curled into a small smile and his cheeks blushed even though he was alone, even though nobody would ever have to know.

Harvey still doesn’t say anything and Mike has to force himself to remain silent and still. He hasn’t been addressed yet, there haven’t been any questions, no remarks at all. So he keeps his mouth shut and tries to breathe evenly and not to worry too much. 

After a while, Harvey looks up and swallows. He locks eyes with Mike and Mike can feel how his cheeks turn pink, then red, his throat, too, and probably the skin on his chest as well. Harvey doesn’t look angry, he doesn’t look irritated — if anything, he looks incredibly fond and maybe even a little confused. When he tilts his head and reaches for Mike’s chin with his left hand, Mike can feel his eyes burn again.

“Explain your choice to me, Mike.”

Harvey isn’t breaking the scene and for a moment Mike is at a loss. He fights to hold Harvey’s gaze while his eyes long to look elsewhere for just a moment, at the ceiling maybe or out of the window at the city’s skyline or even at the cane that is lying in front of him like a silent border between Harvey and him.

He knows what Harvey wants to hear, of course. 

“It looked beautiful, Sir,” Mike whispers and swallows thickly. “I thought you’d like it. I thought you’d like to hold it in your hands and use it on me, Sir. I thought you’d like it. I am sorry.”

“I didn’t say that I don’t like it,” Harvey corrects and runs his thumb over Mike’s cheek. “I do. I like it very much.” Mike relaxes a little at the soft tone of praise in Harvey’s voice. “But I want you to tell me why you chose it.”

There is no way around this, just like Mike had known there wouldn’t be. “I’m ready to try it, Sir. For you.” 

“Do you _want_ to try it?” Harvey lets go of Mike’s chin and brushes his knuckles first along Mike’s jawline, then over his cheekbones and then over his trembling lips. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike answers as firmly as possible, which is not easy with Harvey’s hand closing around his throat ever so lightly. “It is. It is what I want. For you.”

“Good boy,” Harvey praises and the warmth of his smile wraps around Mike like a soft linen blanket. “You are so brave.”

“For you, Sir,” Mike whispers and Harvey nods. 

“We _will_ do this,” Harvey says and Mike shivers against his palm. “And you _will_ let me know if it becomes too much. No bravado. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir. Clear.”

“You will not let me go on unless you are one hundred percent okay with what we’re doing.”

“No, Sir, I won’t,” Mike states clearly, holding Harvey’s gaze. “I promise.”

“Good.” Harvey nods and lets go of Mike’s throat. “I appreciate that you’re willing to transcend your limits for me, Mike. You are very brave.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Mike replies, blushing fiercely. “I want to be good for you.”

“I know,” Harvey smiles and takes a step backwards. “Now let me have a good, proper look at you, my boy. Let me have a look at what is mine.” He nods once more in encouragement and takes another step backwards. “Eyes front.”

Mike straightens his back and raises his arms until he can interlace his fingers and place his hands over the nape of his neck. He lifts his chin a little and pushes his chest forward. His tongue darts out and slides over his lower lip, wetting it. For a moment Mike hopes that Harvey didn’t see that but deep down he knows that something like that never skips Harvey’s attention. His face is burning by now but he keeps staring straight ahead.

“Hmmm,” Harvey hums and brings his fingers to Mike’s mouth. He runs his thumb over Mike’s moist lower lip and tilts his head. “I’m going to let this pass,” he murmurs and there is not a shred of reproach in his voice. “Because you’ve been so brave for me.” 

Mike blinks quickly and slowly exhales through his nose before he speaks.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“It’s all right,” Harvey nods and withdraws his hand. “But no more words now. Keep quiet — and don’t move unless I tell you you can.”

Mike stays as still as possible while Harvey walks around him, slowly, not once but twice today. He loves this. He loves Harvey inspecting him, gingerly, carefully. He loves Harvey’s eyes on him and his whole naked self on display like this. For Harvey. He wants to lay everything bare, everything he is, and if he could turn himself inside out for Harvey he would.

He knows that Harvey loves this, too. He loves letting his eyes wander over Mike’s naked body. He loves drinking in the marks from previous scenes if they’re still there, adorning the white canvas of Mike’s skin. He loves to see Mike’s nipples harden in the faint breeze that brushes over them when he walks by. He loves to see Mike’s dick like that, red and fat and hard and leaking pre-come, twitching under his gaze. Mike knows that Harvey loves seeing him like that and he is so turned on by that that he has to fight incredibly hard against the overwhelming urge to bite his lips. He’d only do that to keep from moaning but Harvey has told him not to move and to keep quiet so that’s what he is going to do.

Mike knows what comes next, of course. They have been through this procedure so many times already that it has long become a beloved ritual. Harvey will maybe take another round around him before he will come to stand in front of Mike again, the inspection over.

And then they will talk about the rules. Or rather, Mike will.

So when Harvey’s hand comes to rest against his back once Harvey is standing behind him, it comes as a surprise to Mike. Harvey only very rarely touches him during inspection and if he does it’s usually with a purpose. To check how fresh a bruise or a welt may still be when a scene takes place shortly after a previous one. To run a finger over Mike’s hole with Mike being bend over and stretched out to check if Mike has prepared himself properly like Harvey has told him to. To gather a drop of pre-come from the tip of Mike’s cock to bring it to Mike’s lips to feed it to him to taste.

But almost never like this, almost never just _because_.

Harvey lets his hand linger there for some moments and when he takes it away Mike’s skin feels as if it has been branded. Harvey is always so incredibly warm, is hands are always so warm and they leave invisible, burning marks in their wake wherever they touch.

With slow, measured steps Harvey finishes the inspection and reaches for Mike’s chin again when he is done.

“The rules,” he says and Mike can see that he is breathing a little bit more quickly than he usually does.

“I am not to move or to speak unless you tell me I can.”

Harvey nods and gives Mike a reassuring smile. 

“When you ask me a question, I am expected to answer fully and honestly.”

Mike takes a deep breath before he continues.

“No touching myself and—no touching you unless you tell me to.”

“Very good, Mike. Go on.”

“I am not allowed to come without your permission.”

“And?”

“And I’m only allowed to ask you for permission when you give me permission to do that. And that doesn’t mean that I get to come.”

“Correct. It is not your decision. It’s mine.”

“Yes,Sir. Yours.”

“Very good, Mike,” Harvey says again and nods, still smiling. He cups Mike’s jaw and turns his head upwards just the tiniest bit. “But today, there is more.”

“More?” Mike asks, frowning. “I don’t know any more rules, Sir. I am sorry.”

“What did we just agree on, then? When I said we’d do this?”

“Oh,” Mike says and leans into the touch of Harvey’s hand. “Oh, of course: I let you know when it gets too much.”

“That’s right. You do. And if I notice you don’t, I’ll stop immediately. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir”

“Good. I want you to know that I am very proud of you, Mike, for doing this. But I also want you to know that I will go easy on you this time. I won’t hit you too hard and I promise that none of the hits I deal out will be more than a third harder than the one before.”

“Thank you, Sir” 

Harvey caresses Mike’s cheek gently with his palm and fingers, smiling down at him fondly and with a sheen of pride and approval in his eyes that makes Mike shudder inwardly — and glow. Harvey slowly takes a step backwards, his eyes never leaving Mike’s, and nods.

“Show me the cane.”

A shiver runs through Mike’s body and he looks down at the cane lying at his knees. His hands look like someone else’s when he carefully picks it up. It’s hard but it doesn’t feel cold, just like earlier in the closet. Harvey must have touched it a thousand times, Mike thinks, and so does his dick. He can feel how another drop of pre-come leaks from its slit and runs down the shaft until it pools in his pubic hair. 

Mike’s fingers tremble a bit when he presents the cane to Harvey, balancing it on his outstretched hands, and he wills them to be steady so Harvey can take a good look at the cane. He tries to breathe as evenly as possible while Harvey stares at his face and then at the cane. 

“Do you like it?” Harvey asks and reaches for Mike’s chin again to turn his head so their eyes lock. 

“Yes, Sir,” Mike answers, his voice as shaky as his hands. “It’s beautiful.”

“It is,” Harvey concurs and pauses for a moment. “Is that why you chose it?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike replies and takes a deep breath. “But that’s not the only reason.”

“Tell me.” There is honest curiosity in Harvey’s eyes and Mike blushes under his avid attention.

“I chose it because I could see your hands, Sir, in my mind I could see your hands touching it. And I wanted to see that again. For real.”

“You will,” Harvey says and Mike shivers again. He will. “Is there anything else?”

“I—” Mike clears his throat and blinks a little longer than usual. “I wanted to be brave for you, Sir. I wanted to show you how—how much I trust you and that I am prepared to give you whatever you want. _Whatever._ And I thought you wanted _this_.”

“You were right,” Harvey says and runs his fingers through Mike’s hair briefly. “I did. I did want this. I do.”

He gently picks up the cane from Mike’s hands and for some reason that he doesn’t really understand himself, Mike remains frozen in his position, hands outstretched, palms turned upwards. It just feels right to offer himself to Harvey like this, to show him that everything he is belongs to him.

Mike watches avidly how Harvey handles the cane. How he closes his left hand around the handle and his right one loosely around the rattan at the base. He follows Harvey’s hand as it slides along the cane to the tip and back and then to the tip again where its grip tightens. 

Harvey flexes the cane, tests its structure and the way it bends in his grip. He does that a couple of times and then he lets go of the tip and changes hands. The flexibility is tested once more and then Harvey lets the upper part of the cane hit his own left palm softly. Once. Twice. Three times. 

A bolt of electricity shoots through Mike’s body with each of Harvey’s playful taps. He is sure Harvey can see right through him now as he always can when it comes to what turns Mike on, to what he needs.

“It is going to feel so good when I use it on you,” Harvey rasps and lets the cane tap his hand again. Then he reaches out with it and gently runs its tip over Mike’s cheek bone and along the line of his jaw. It glides down his throat and along his clavicle before it journeys back again to Mike’s face.

“I have never used it on anyone before,” Harvey murmurs, watching closely how Mike reacts to his caresses and his words. “I bought it the day we met, on my way home from the firm that night. I wanted you so much.”

Mike bows his head and lowers his hands until they rest against his thighs. 

“Look at me, Mike,” Harvey orders, but his voice is gentle and calm. “I want you to look at me.”

Mike complies and when they lock eyes again Mike’s are swimming with unshed tears. 

“I wanted you so much,” Harvey repeats and all Mike can do is swallow against the burning in his throat. “And now I have you. You’re mine.”

Mike wants to nod, he wants to say _yes, yes, of course I am, always, everything, yours_ , but Harvey has told him to be quiet and not to move and he hasn’t asked him a question either so Mike has to stay mute and still. He has to just take it, to let Harvey’s words wash over him, so that is what he does. 

“My marks are going to look so beautiful on you, Mike. So beautiful”

He regards Mike for some silent seconds, his head tilted just so, until his lips curl into a faint smile. “Lift your arms again, like before,” he orders and Mike complies without a second of hesitation.

Harvey circles him again, slowly, measuredly, and runs the cane all over Mike’s body — up and down his arms, along his shoulders, down his chest and up his sides, along his spine and down into the crack between Mike’s ass cheeks. 

Mike’s muscles clench when Harvey does that but he exhales slowly, willing them to relax again so Harvey can caress his crack as he pleases which he does for a while before he runs the tip over Mike’s hips and thighs and finally reaches Mike’s cock.

He doesn’t use the tip there but the length of the cane, and Mike savors the sensation of the hard material pressed against his sensitive skin. 

A small gasp escapes Mike’s lips when Harvey strokes along the length of his dick with the cane and Harvey chuckles. “You like that, hmmm? You like me touching you like that.”

“Y—yes, Sir,” Mike breathes and the last word turns into a soft moan when Harvey does it again. 

“So responsive…” 

Harvey keeps teasing Mike for a couple of moments and after a while all Mike can feel is the cane touching his body in all the right places and Harvey’s eyes on him, following the cane’s path. He snaps out of his reverie when the caresses stop and Harvey takes a little step backwards. 

Harvey taps Mike’s thigh with the cane lightly before he brings the tip to Mike’s chin, lifting it a little. 

“Up.”

It takes Mike some seconds to get to his feet and to stand steadily but when he gets there and looks at Harvey, Harvey is smiling. He points in the direction of the kitchen with the tip of the cane and Mike turns his head. “Walk over there. Bend over a little and place your hands on the counter, flat on the surface”

“Yes, Sir” Mike turns around and walks out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen isle with measured steps, feeling Harvey’s eyes caressing his backside. He can feel that Harvey isn’t following him immediately but remains behind. Although he’s dying to look back he doesn’t. Instead he does exactly as he has been told when he reaches the counter. He leans forward, exposing his ass and backside to Harvey, and he touches the cool surface of the counter with his hands. And waits. There’s a rustling sound and then a door is being opened and the sound of running water and more rustling and he thinks Harvey takes off his jacket but he can’t be sure.

He doesn’t know how long he waits there like this but at some point of time he realizes the sound of footsteps behind him. Harvey. His dick that had softened a little immediately responds and returns to full attention.

Harvey, sans his jacket but still in his vest and tie, walks around him and deliberately places the cane on the kitchen counter, right in front of Mike’s eyes. “Not so far back,” he says, shaking his head. “Step closer to the counter. I don’t want to hurt you.” Mike complies and Harvey leans forward a little and fists his hand in Mike’s short hair, pulling his head upwards. Even though the gesture seems rough, Harvey goes about it surprisingly gently.

When their eyes meet, Harvey smiles. He cups Mike’s face and brushes his thumb over his lips once. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Mike croaks and blinks. “Yes, Sir, I’m ready.”

“Safe word?”

“Panda,” Mike replies without hesitation. He is not going to use it.

“Good,” Harvey replies and Mike can hear that he’s still smiling. Harvey begins by running his hands all over Mike’s body, firmly and steadily. He starts at Mike’s shoulders and arms and then he works his way down Mike’s back and sides until he reaches Mike’s ass. He cups Mike’s cheeks and pulls them apart the tiniest bit, then he lets go again and smooths his palms over Mike’s soft skin. The strokes and caresses turn into a sensual massage that has Mike’s dick leaking and all of his existence screaming for more within mere minutes. Harvey also massages the small of Mike’s back and the back of his upper thighs, kneading Mike’s muscles until Mike is utterly relaxed. Then Harvey starts to dig his fingers into Mike’s muscles, loosening them even further. He finishes with some more,gentle, loving swipes of his flat palms over Mike’s ass.

Mike feels as if he is drifting. The floor underneath his bare feet seems as soft as a cloud and the angle in which he is bent over is just right. He can rest part of his weight only his hands and it’s just so comfortable, so very easy to stand there like that, prone and exposed, completely in Harvey’s hands. He feels so good he could purr.

“Feeling good, baby?” Harvey murmurs and Mike nods slowly as if in a trance.

“Yes, Sir. So good...”

“Good,” Harvey hums and places his left hand on the small of Mike’s back. He runs the other one over Mike’s ass again and again with a firm yet gentle stroke. 

Then, all of a sudden, the caressing hand is gone and it lands on his ass a fraction of a second later in a not too firm, not too light swat. It feels like a sting of pure pleasure hitting Mike’s sweet spot and Mike lets out a small whimper.

“Did I surprise you?” Harvey repeats the gesture and Mike whimpers again. “Hm? Did that take you by surprise?”

“Yes, Si—ir!” Mike’s voice hitches when Harvey swats his ass again. “Yes, it d—did.”

“Thought I’d warm you up a bit,” Harvey chuckles and swats Mike again, a little harder this time. “Before I start with the cane.” And he sends another bolt of electricity through Mike’s body. “Like this.”

“Like this,” Mike echoes under his breath and bites his lips immediately after. Harvey swats him again, even harder, and this is when it actually begins to hurt. Not too much and not in a bad way, but the sting overpowers the thud and Mike clenches his jaws tightly to keep himself from talking. Or moaning.

“I said no talking.” Another swat lands on Mike’s ass and the vibrations hum through his body for seconds after that. “Come on, Mike, you can do this. You can be a good boy for me.”

Mike keeps absolutely quiet and still during the next three slaps and when Harvey caresses his utterly warmed up ass once more with his tender hands, gently cupping Mike’s cheeks and parting them carefully with his thumbs, when he murmurs “Good boy, so good. My good boy…” against the nape of his neck, Mike beams with pride.

Harvey’s thumbs pull a little stronger and dig deeper into his muscles and when one of them brushes over Mike’s exposed hole, Mike draws in a sharp breath. Harvey leaves his thumb there, right over the entrance to Mike’s body, just lets it rest there with a light pressure for a couple of seconds and then he moves it, rubs it a little, teases Mike’s hole until Mike is close to whimpering again. 

“Hand me the cane,” Harvey says and his voice sounds suspiciously husky. Mike reaches out and picks the cane up before bringing it behind his back and offering it to Harvey. 

Harvey takes his time taking the cane from Mike’s hand. He keeps teasing Mike’s ass for some seconds before he grabs the handle and Mike lets go of the rattan. 

When Harvey takes a step backwards, Mike feels a little cold. Harvey’s body is still radiating warmth but the hands on his skin are gone and he feels naked all of a sudden. So he tries to scurry closer to Harvey again, moving his feet the tiniest bit and bending his back a little more. He stops when he feels the length of the cane across his ass, pressed tightly against his skin. Harvey must be holding it by both ends and pushing it against Mike’s body.

“None of that,” Harvey chides and Mike resumes his former position. Harvey’s acknowledging hum resonates through the cane and sends goosebumps up Mike’s spine. Harvey pushes the cane a little harder against Mike’s ass and Mike has to muster all his willpower not to push back against it. 

“See? You can be a good boy for me,” Harvey says again when Mike’s body relaxes again. “You can do so well.” He lets go of the upper end of the cane and takes a small step to the side. With just the slightest movement of his wrists he lifts the cane a bit and brings it down again, reconnecting it with Mike’s skin. It’s just the slightest of taps but Mike flinches a little nevertheless. Harvey does it again and again, a series of fluttering cane kisses, one following the other, gently, playfully. The effect they have on Mike is indescribable.

After only thirty seconds or so Mike is shivering and his legs are shaking. If he weren’t trying so hard to control his breathing he’d be panting and only Harvey’s orders keep him from moaning his soul out. His dick is unbearably hard and he’s so very close to coming already. For a moment he seriously contemplates to break the rules, to beg Harvey to stop, just for a while, to give him a moment to compose himself again lest he had to break the other rule, the more important one, the only one that really counts. 

But then Harvey stops and his hand is back again, running over Mike’s ass in soothing circles. It feels a little cold against Mike’s skin now and Mike thinks his cheeks must look at least a little pink already. Harvey’s appreciative hums support that theory and Mike blushes like a teenager at the thought of Harvey admiring his artwork. 

A sound between a moan and a huff flies from Mike’s lips when Harvey runs his index finger down his crack and over his hole. Harvey’s fingers are sure and steady, they know Mike’s body even better than his own fingers do and instead of scaring him it relaxes Mike. He knows he’s in good hands,.

Harvey breaches Mike’s body just with the very tip of his finger and all the time he hums calming encouragement at the back of his throat or under his breath. Harvey works his finger into Mike carefully and far too slowly for Mike’s taste, gently probing him open. Mike wills his muscles not to tighten, not to clench around the intrusion but he fails. So when Harvey is in to the first knuckle, Mike tenses around his finger. He has to take a long breath to relax again and Harvey rewards his efforts with a deep, satisfied hum. 

“You’re doing good, Mike,” Harvey says, bringing his fist that is still holding the cane to the small of Mike’s back. “Letting me in like this.” He pushes his finger in a little further and Mike wants to push back and draw Harvey in deeper so badly. His body is aching for Harvey and this is not enough. It’s not enough yet it’s all there is and it’s more than everything Mike ever dared to hope for. 

And just like that, Harvey withdraws again and Mike is left behind achingly empty.

“I wish,” Harvey murmurs and runs his thumb over Mike’s hole once more. “I wish that I could shove that handle into you just like that—and one day I will. Just not today.”

The next second Harvey’s fingers close around Mike’s dick and Mike’s first instinct is to cry out, to show Harvey how good this feels and how much more he truly needs. How much deeper he wants Harvey inside of him. How much space there is for Harvey to fill, to take possession of, to claim for his own.

“Mike,” Harvey moans, letting go of Mike’s cock and bringing his hand back between Mike’s cheeks. He pants as he enters Mike again and he curls his finger a little, letting his fingertip rest over Mike’s prostate. “I could fuck you dry right now, right like this. Shove that handle up your ass just like this. But—”

Mike keens when Harvey withdraws his finger once more but he lets him, of course he does. 

“God, you’re so beautiful like this, all spread out and open, just begging for me to take you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Mike pushes back a little, just a little, but then he stills again, his hands searching for the edges of the counter, his arms spreading out. “Yes, Sir,” he gasps, a little too late. “Yes, I’d like that. So much!”

“You can,” Harvey rasps, bringing the tip of the cane’s handle right over Mike’s tail bone. He moves it a little, not quite to Mike’s hole, just a little above it — and stops. “You can speak now if you like. Let me know what you think. What you feel.”

“Oh god,” is the first thing that comes to Mike’s lips now that he has permission to speak. “I feel so—open. Just that. Just so open for you, Sir.” The ‘Sir’ comes to his mind and his tongue now even before Harvey’s name does. 

“You are, aren’t you?” Harvey’s words tease Mike even more than Harvey’s fingers do at that moment, even more than the handle of the cane.

“Yes. Yes, S—sir,” Mike’s words stutter when Harvey puts some more weight to the handle teasing that spot right under Mike’s tail bone, so very close to his entrance. “I am.”

Harvey withdraws again and Mike hears some rustling, and he imagines Harvey palming himself and maybe he is.

“Ready?”

Harvey’s question startles Mike and he can feel himself tense up. A few shaking breaths later, though, he is relaxed and pliant again, ready to take whatever Harvey decides to bestow upon him. 

“Count for me, Mike,” Harvey coaxes and lets the tip of the cane rest on Mike’s left ass cheek for a moment. 

Mike can feel how Harvey lifts the cane, brings it up into the air. Then there is nothing for a fraction of a second, nothing, a void, and then the cane hits.

“Fuck,” Mike hisses under his breath before he can compose himself and remember what he is supposed to do. “One.”

Harvey doesn’t say anything but the cane is gone again and after a breath or two it is back, hitting Mike’s ass just a little below the initial blow.

“Two.”

The cane strikes again before Mike can even finish thinking two and the three is out of his mouth before Harvey’s movement even ends.

“You’re doing so well,” Harvey says, running his free hand over Mike’s reddening skin. “I can’t believe how well you’re doing—”

“For you,” Mike interrupts, and his words turn into a moan when the cane strikes again. “ _Four._ For you, Sir, just for you.”

“Yeah, for me.” Harvey sounds a little out of breath now and all Mike can think about is the cane in Harvey’s hands, the cane touching his skin. “You’re mine, aren’t you, boy?”

“Yes, yours,” Mike grits out at the next blow. “Five. Sir—Yours. Six!”

“Good.” Harvey is repeating the same words over and over again, _good_ and _so good_ and _for me_ and _mine_ and _Mike_ and _beautiful_ and Mike doesn’t quite understand yet it still somehow all makes sense, so much sense. All the pieces fit together perfectly and how could it be any other way, how else could Mike feel like this, whole and together and complete and experience such a profound sense of belonging? How else could he but by being like this, spread out for Harvey, offering himself up to be his, by being his?

“I’m going to turn it up a notch now,” Harvey says and there’s just one thing that Mike can moan out in response.

“Yes. Yes, please—Sir,” he adds after a deep breath before he know Harvey will strike again. “Please.”

“Seven! Oh god, seven! Seven!”

That blow definitely was a harder one, harder than the caressing ones before. There would be an even better place for it to land, though, and for a moment Mike thinks of letting Harvey in on that, of telling him to hit a _little lower, just a little lower,_ and _please, please, please—_

And then Harvey does exactly that. Then the cane comes down exactly there, just there, right there, right where the blow sends an explosion of sensation right through Mike’s body, from his ass to his cock and also up his spine and his breast bone until it closes around his throat, back and front, like a white-hot iron collar and takes his breath away.

“Mike.”

Harvey’s voice penetrates the fogginess of Mike’s mind and he becomes vaguely aware that there has been something he was supposed to do, that there is something he should have done, he needs to do, but for the longest time he can’t remember what that is. He searches his memory and that’s the most difficult task with all that pain and pleasure coursing through him so it takes him an insanely long time to find it. _Count for me._

“Eight—” 

He has barely finished the word when Harvey brings the cane down again and this time Mike doesn’t have to think, the number nine flies from his lips like a reflex rather than a reaction. 

The way Harvey does it, the way he deals out the blows, on his ass and the back of his upper thighs,constantly changing rhythm, hitting just the right spot, that goddamn spot, in about one out of three and then just letting the cane rest there for a moment or two has Mike so very close to coming in what seems like no time and he squeezes his eyes shut against the intensity of this overpowering need, bites his lips in between blows and wills his body back from tumbling over the edge so many times. He only very dimly realizes that he is begging Harvey to stop not just silently anymore at one point of time and the words he hears seem to come from someone else.

“Sir, god, please, please stop, too much, god, too good, Sir, Sir, gonna—oh god, gonna come, Sir, please, please, I can’t—so close, stop, no, no, nonono, please, no, gotta stop, please, Sir, oh god, gonna… oh… oh—”

Finally, the blows cease and Harvey’s hand comes to rest on the small of Mike’s back, a warm, solid anchor. “Don’t come.”

Harvey’s words are very calm yet Mike can hear that Harvey is clearly out of breath. “Don’t come.”

“Trying, Sir, oh god, trying… Don’t come, please, don’t come, oh, oh god, no, no, god, please, no—”

Sparkling stars are dancing in front of Mike’s eyes as he pants through it, trying to stave off the inevitable. “Not gonna make it, Sir, fuck, can’t, no, don’t, please, please, please—”

Harvey’s hand rubs soothing circles on Mike’s back and ass but everything seems to be too much and Mike holds his breath and bites his lips hard, tasting copper. He feels light-headed and dizzy and his legs tremble and his dick throbs and twitches and he really doesn’t think he’s going to be able to fight this off but he gives it one more try, telling his body _no, not without permission, not without Harvey’s permission_ and finally his body listens and obeys. The cresting wave doesn’t break but ebbs, slowly, gradually, and Mike can breathe again, raggedly, greedy gulps of air and sharp, short exhales. Slowly, oh so very slowly, his breathing evens out a little and he can open his eyes again. The world is swimming and the stars are still there, dancing and blinking, and all he can think is _beautiful_.

The rush of blood in his ears slowly quiets down and he can hear Harvey again, murmuring words of encouragement and reassurance. 

“I knew you could do it, Mike,” he says and presses his groin against Mike’s burning skin. “I knew you would be good for me. So good, Mike, so good. You’re doing so well, such a good boy, such a good boy, good boy, yeah, that’s right, you can do it, Mike, my perfect boy…”

Harvey’s praise makes the wave rise again and it’s even more difficult for Mike to resist its pull now. Yet, he manages to fight the climax off again and this time, Harvey’s words slowly blur at the edges and the next moment Mike knows he can do anything. He can do anything as long he’s here, right here, spread out for Harvey, and this is when Mike knows he can fly. He is flying, floating really, and Harvey’s voice and touch is what lifts him up and carries him. That spot on the small of his back, that spot where Harvey’s hand rests, and the crack of his ass where he can feel the fabric of Harvey’s trousers and the pulsing hardness behind it, those are the centers of the universe. 

Harvey says something, asks Mike if he can take three more strokes and of course Mike says yes. He knows he can do this, he knows he can do anything. For Harvey. Harvey makes him fly.

After the three final blows Harvey drops the cane, opens his trousers with trembling fingers, shoves them down over his hips and jerks off onto Mike’s reddened, marked skin. When he comes, it’s with a sob on his lips, followed by a long, low moan. The streaks of his white semen adorn Mike’s back and ass cheeks and Harvey tells him that it’s the most beautiful thing Harvey has ever seen. Mike, covered in his marks, spread out for him, ready to take whatever Harvey decides to do to him. 

While the last waves of his orgasm still surge through Harvey’s body, Harvey pulls up his trousers again and tucks himself back in. He’s at Mike’s side a second later and pulls him into his arms, holding him close. Mike’s legs wobble and Harvey holds him upright, supports him on their way into the bedroom. Mike looks up at him every couple of steps, beaming and his eyes unfocused and brimming with tears and all he says is Wow or Sir.

Harvey smiles back at him, his chest bursting with pride and love and when he lowers Mike down onto the bed, Mike smacks his lips and says love, and Harvey nods and toes off his shoes. He lies down next to Mike and takes him into his arms again, pulling the soft covers over them. 

Mike doesn’t even notice that he never came.


	3. Chapter 3

The rim of the glass touches Mike’s lips once more and he hums gratefully before taking a few more small, careful sips. 

“Thank you,” he smiles and wiggles a little closer against Harvey’s chest. “That tastes _so_ good.”

“It’s just water, Mike,” Harvey chuckles and Mike sighs contently when Harvey’s fingers start to run through his sweaty, tousled hair again.

“Feels good, too.”

“Yeah,” Harvey murmurs and Mike can hear the smile in his voice. Harvey is solid and warm against him and Mike takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of their bodies. Sweat, come, tears, saliva and also salve, on the back of Mike’s thighs, cool and soothing on the welts Harvey has left there for them to savor. 

“Yeah, it does. You were so good, Mike. I am so proud of you. You did unbelievably well.”

“For you,” Mike murmurs and whispers the softest of kisses against Harvey’s skin. He smiles at the memory of his begging Harvey to take his shirt off, to let him please, please taste him just a little mere minutes (hours?) earlier. Harvey had given him an amused grin and had finally granted Mike’s wish and the memory of that broadens Mike’s smile even more. “’s all for you.”

“Thank you, Mike,” Harvey kisses into Mike’s hair and his knuckles brush over Mike’s cheeks gently. “You’re beautiful.” 

Just a couple of months ago Mike would have tried to hide the tears that are still streaming down his face as soon as his senses cleared. He would have been embarrassed, ashamed even. But now, with Harvey caressing him like that, he just leans into Harvey’s touch and smiles faintly. “All for you.”

“Hmmm-mmm,” Harvey hums, brushing his lips along Mike’s temple and over his cheekbone. “You taste good,” he whispers and a shudder runs through Mike’s body. “And you’re all mine.”

He reaches for Mike’s hand and sits up a little. Gently, ever so gently, he touches his fingertips to Mike’s. “Can you feel that?”

“Yeah,” Mike says and clears his throat and the hoarseness of his voice. “All good.” He wiggles and flexes his fingers and turns his wrist a couple of times. “I’m fine. Perfect actually.”

“That you are,” Harvey grins and pulls the covers up a little higher. They should get cleaned up, take a shower, maybe even together, but that can wait for another couple of minutes.

“I wish—” Mike interrupts himself, biting his lips. Another tear pools in the corner of his eye and lingers there for a bit before it runs down his temple and into his hair. “I only wish we could… I mean, like I—I mean I wish we could have this always. All the time, I mean.”

“Mike,” Harvey says and Mike can feel how his body tenses against his. “We’re not going to talk about something like that right after a scene. You know that. We’ve been there before.”

“Yeah,” Mike replies after a short pause and Harvey relaxes again, at least a little. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Harvey nods and buries his nose in Mike’s hair once more. “Don’t worry about it.” He noses at the nape of Mike’s neck and the shiver that runs down Mike’s spine is a very pleasant one. “Come on,” Harvey adds and laces his fingers with Mike’s. “We should get into the shower. I want to look at those bruises in a better light. And we need to get more salve on those welts as soon as possible. Come on.”

“Harvey?” Mike turns around in Harvey’s arm and opens his eyes. “Can we talk about it later? Just talk about it?”

“Mike…” Harvey’s brows furrow and a certain tightness settles around his lips. “We—”

“I know,” Mike whispers and kisses Harvey’s dark nipple. “I know. But, I mean just talk about it. We don’t have to—We don’t have to make any decisions or so. Just talk.”

“Just talk,” Harvey echoes and Mike nods.

“Yeah, please.”

“Okay,” Harvey says and pauses. His eyes and Mike’s lock and Harvey stares at Mike for the longest time. Mike doesn’t blink and only when another single tear drops from Mike’s lashes and runs down Mike’s sticky, pink cheek, do Harvey’s lips curl into a faint smile. “Okay. But now—shower. Come on.”

He drags Mike out of bed and steps into the shower with him. The warm water washes the removable traces of the last hours away, the sweat and the semen and the spit and the tears, but the other marks, Harvey’s marks, they stay. When they step out of the shower and Harvey inspects Mike’s back, Mike sneaks a peak into the still a little foggy mirror. 

Harvey’s fingers ghost over Mike’s back and there is a look of utter concentration on Harvey’s face that makes Mike’s heart melt. “Thank you,” he whispers and Harvey just briefly furrows his brows.

“Hold still. I want to…” He kneels down behind Mike and Mike can see in the mirror how he blushes. This image is off somehow but Harvey’s fingers feel good and so do Harvey's eyes, gently caressing the blooming marks on his skin. “Hand me the—”

Mike picks up the tube from the washing table and hands it to Harvey behind his back. He tries not to flinch when Harvey applies the salve to the parts of his body that show red welts and dark bruises. He will never get used to the idea that they are going to fade, that they are going to change color soon and that they are going to fade completely eventually, but - unlike in the beginning of his and Harvey’s relationship, unlike in the beginning of _this part_ of their relationship—he understands Harvey’s need to heal.

He understands that Harvey needs to make sure that Mike is all right, no matter what Mike says and no matter how much Mike reassures him that he’s okay, that he’s not damaged, that it’s not too much, never too much. He understands Harvey’s need to see for himself and to make sure that Mike really _is_ okay, that he really is going to be okay, later, tomorrow, and not in any more pain than necessary. They are different kinds of pain for Harvey, the pain he inflicts upon Mike, punishes or rewards Mike with during a scene, and the pain that lingers. For Mike, they are the same but he understands Harvey’s need to keep them separate, at least for now.

So when they sit down on the sofa in the living room a little later, Mike clad in loose fitting sweat pants and a t-shirt, Harvey wearing faded jeans and a gray Henley, he tries not to let Harvey know how much it still hurts to sit down, how sore his body still is, how his skin feels as if it is on fire and how much the soft fabric of his sweat pants stings against the welts.

Harvey just tilts his head and raises his eyebrows at Mike. He knows. Of course he knows, and Mike smiles apologetically. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs and Harvey nods.

“Do you want a drink?”

Mike shakes his head. He’s still feeling too raw for anything alcoholic, and he isn’t thirsty. He watches Harvey fix himself a glass of Scotch, the amber liquid pouring into the glass until it’s about a finger high. Harvey brings the glass to his nose, closes his eyes for a moment and inhales, swirling the glass in his hands a little. The brim of the glass touches his lips and he tilts it until the smallest amount of the whiskey pours out. His tongue darts out and he smacks his lips before he opens his eyes again and takes a real sip. “Hmmmm,” he hums and Mike smiles.

His smile doesn’t fade when Harvey walks over and sits down next to him. He reaches for Harvey’s hand and gives it a small squeeze before he brings it to his lips and brushes a tender kiss onto Harvey’s knuckles.

“Thank you for letting us have this,” he says, smiling. “For talking about… about this. Feels good.”

“Mike,” Harvey replies after a short while and mirrors Mike’s gesture. “I know what you’re going to say. I know—” He interrupts himself and lets go of Mike’s hand to run his fingers through his hair.

Once again it occurs to Mike how much younger Harvey looks with his hair like that—unruly and still a little wet from their shower. Harvey’s eyes shine with love and Mike has to bite his lips for a while when their gazes lock.

“I don’t think we should,” Harvey says and his words weigh heavy in Mike’s mind. “It would be… It’s too much. For both of us. I mean you—a couple of months ago you didn’t even want to... I know _this_ ,” he gestures between themselves, “works well on _that_ level, too, and I can’t be grateful enough that you’re allowing us to have this, Mike. But just such a short time ago the most important thing for you was that you could be sure that a scene ended. That there would be an end to… to whatever we’re doing when we scene. It was the most important thing to you and now you say you want—” Harvey abruptly falls silent, his eyes searching for Mike’s. There are so many questions in his words and even more in his look, and, at least that Mike hopes what it is, also a faint glitter of trust and hope. 

“Harvey, please. Hear me out. Let me tell you what I want”—Mike reaches for Harvey’s hand again and takes it firmly in his when Harvey tries to withdraw it—“and why. I want this to be forever. I want to be yours forever. I want us to go twenty-four-seven with this. You and me, together, like this. I want to be yours _all the time_. I want to feel your love like that _all the time_ , not just...” Releasing a shaky breath, he lets go of Harvey’s hand. He watches how Harvey stares at it for a couple of seconds before he looks back at Mike and locks eyes with him again. “It’s what I want, Harvey. What I _truly_ want.”

“Mike—”

“I want this, Harvey, it’s _all_ I want, and I know you want it, too. I _know_ it. Because I know _you_. Because I know how—I _know_ you want it, too.”

“Mike, I—” 

Once more, Mike interrupts Harvey before he can say anything else. “You must want it so much, Harvey. And I trust you. I trust you with this. I trust you with _my life_. With everything I am. And this—to take this twenty-four-seven—it is the only way I can show you that. The only way I can show you my trust, how much I trust you, how much I love you. And I want that. I _need_ that. I need you to know that and to feel that and to let me show you. Please, Harvey. _Please._ Just think about it, okay? Promise me that you’ll at least think about it? Please?”

“I hardly thing about anything else,” Harvey murmurs after a long, heavy pause. He breaks into a dry, bitter chuckle. “Sometimes I think it’s all I can think about.” He shakes his head and for a moment, a deep crease appears between his brows. “I—You wouldn’t—If you knew—If you knew how much I want this you wouldn’t ask me to—You wouldn’t want this if you knew.”

“I would.” Mike swallows. “I do. I promise. I do.”

“Okay,” Harvey finally agrees and exhales shakily. “I’ll think about it, I will.” He sets his glass down onto the coffee table and pulls Mike into his arms, Mike’s back against his chest, as careful as possible not to cause too much friction to Mike’s still burning ass and thighs. 

Mike snuggles up against Harvey and relaxes into the embrace. The sting of Harvey’s marks sends a pleasant shiver through his body and he moans, his cock stirring between his legs.

“You haven’t come yet,” Harvey nuzzles into Mike’s hair, his lips and his breath caressing Mike’s scalp and flowing over all of his skin from there. They tickle the spaces between his fingers and Mike exhales slowly. 

“Do you want to?” Harvey’s voice is soft and warm and Mike feels as if he’s floating in Harvey’s arms, as if he’s weightless and boneless and safer than he’s ever felt before. Harvey’s hand covers his growing erection through the cloth of his track pants, just resting there, a gentle weight anchoring Mike to this world. “Do you want me to make you come? Or would you like to make yourself come for me? Hmm? You’ve earned it.”

Mike smiles and feels how sleep is slowly creeping into his bones. “Nah,” he yawns and takes another long, deep breath. “I’m good.”

“Yeah, you are,” Harvey murmurs and that’s the last thing Mike’s mind registers before sleep claims him.

*****

“So.”

Mike has cleared away the dishes and Harvey is pouring them another glass of wine and readjusts his place mat before he looks up and locks eyes with Mike. 

“About yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Mike nods, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, searching Harvey’s face. “What about it?” 

“Well, I have thought about it and—”

Mike sucks his lower lip between his teeth and worries it. His hands are folded and he squeezes his own fingers so hard his knuckles turn white.

“Yeah?” His voice sounds small and shaky even to him.

“You’re right,” Harvey says, smiling. He brings his glass to his lips and takes a slow sip. “I _do_ want it. But—” He reaches for Mike’s hand across the table when Mike reacts to his words. “But that doesn’t mean that I think it is a good idea, Mike.” 

“But—” Mike tries to withdraw his hand but Harvey gives it a firm squeeze before he lets it go.

“You know why,” he says and raises his glass again. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into. I mean, I know you trust me, but this, this is your _life_ , Mike. Your choices. Your decisions. Not mine.”

“Exactly,” Mike says when Harvey falls silent. “And this is what I want to change. This is what I chose. I do know what I’m getting into. And I want it. This is what I want. I want you to—”

“You don’t want that,” Harvey interrupts, breaking eye contact and and tightening his lips ever so slightly. “Nobody with a mind like yours would ever want something like that.”

“Harvey.” Mike leans forward and places his hand on top of Harvey’s. “ _Especially_ someone with a mind like mine would want _exactly_ something like that. To shut that mind up for once, those thoughts. Weighing all those options, bringing everything I know, everything I have ever read or seen, into each and every calculation. Do you have any idea how _exhausting_ that is? How draining? And how good it feels to…” Mike pauses a moment and draws a deep breath. “To know that I don’t have to do that? That you are going to take over? That I can finally stop thinking? I need to get out of my head, Harvey, I can’t—”

“You don’t want to stop thinking, Mike. You’re a lawyer, it’s your job to—”

“We’ll work something out about the job, Harvey. It doesn’t have to be like that at the firm, when I'm working. We’ll figure something out that allows me to work and still be yours. We will find a way, I know we will.” Although Mike’s words are pronounced and determined, almost calm even, there is a hint of excitement in them that makes Harvey smile despite his doubts.

“And we could…” Mike picks up his glass and takes a sip. “We could always set an emergency plan in place for when—”

“Mike,” Harvey interrupts, still smiling. “Mike, wait a minute. Help me really understand this. Help me fully understand why you’d want to give yourself up like that. I need you to help me with that.”

“But it wouldn’t be like I was giving myself up,” Mike replies after a short while. “Not at all. On the contrary. It feels as if I’m so much more myself when I’m with you like that, so much more. And I just know you would—You’d always make me more myself. Never less.”

“You can’t know that,” Harvey says and Mike tilts his head. “You can’t be sure that I wouldn’t—I mean, I’d have all the power. I could keep you from eating or sleeping if I wanted to or from signing—”

“But you wouldn’t,” Mike cuts in, his cheeks blushing a rosy hue. “I know you wouldn’t. You’d never—You’d never harm me, so you would never do that.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Harvey concedes, nodding slowly. “At least I think I wouldn’t. But, Mike, the things I want to do to you. God…”

“Harvey, stop it,” Mike grins and blushes even deeper. “Stop, please. We’re not—We have to stay focused. Don’t distract me.” 

“Sorry,” Harvey chuckles softly, shaking his head. “You know how distracting you can be, so… Sorry.”

Mike nods and Harvey reaches for his glass again. It’s almost empty so he picks up the bottle and pours himself a refill. “Want some more?” He tilts his head and lifts the bottle a little.

“You decide,” Mike grins and Harvey shakes his head.

“You’re insufferable.”

“That I am,” Mike admits and brings his refilled glass to his lips. “That I am. But like I said, you wouldn’t do anything to harm me, Harvey. I know that. I trust you. I trust you so much. And I want you to take over for me. I know you have my best interests at heart, I know you’d always choose what is best for me. I just know. And I want that. I want that for both of us. I want you to give me what’s best for me.”

“I want to give us that,” Harvey says and falls silent. He pauses for the longest time and just stares at the red wine sloshing around in his glass as he twirls it slowly in his fingers. “I want to give you that.”

“Then please do. Please allow yourself to—Allow _us_ to have this. Don’t be afraid. You will be so perfect for me, I just know it. I know it, Harvey, I swear I do. Remember the first time we—when you wanted to dom me so badly and I wouldn’t let you? Because I didn’t know, wasn’t sure? I _am_ sure now. I _do_ know now. I trust you. Just like you trusted me from the beginning. And I want to show you that trust. I _need_ to show you. Please, please, Harvey, let me. It will be so good, I promise. You will love it so much and—”

“Okay,” Harvey says, cutting Mike’s plea short and Mike immediately falls silent. He stares at Harvey for the longest time, blinking occasionally, not being able to believe what he just heard.

“Okay,” Harvey repeats after a while when Mike still doesn’t say anything.

“Okay? Oh my god, Harvey, what are you saying? Do you really—”

“I’m saying,” Harvey cuts in and leans back in his chair, “that I’m ready to give it a try.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we should do this on a trial basis. Have a trial run, so to speak.”

“A trial run.”

“Yes. A trial run. For a certain period of time. To try this out. See if it works, if it works for—for both of us.”

“Oh god, Harvey, yes!” Mike beams and reaches for Harvey, tries to grab hold of his hands, and Harvey lets him. “You won’t regret it, I swear. You’ll want it to last forever, I will be so good for you, I promise… When—How long does the—I mean, how much time do you need to try this out? A day or two, a week? A month? I’ll do anything...”

“Mike,” Harvey chuckles and gives Mike’s hands a squeeze. “Calm down. Jesus, you’re making my head spin.”

“Sorry,” Mike grins and squeezes back. “It’s just—I can’t believe you’re willing to give it a try.”

“I am,” Harvey replies and his voice takes on a more serious note without losing its warmth. “And I think a week would be a good period of time.”

“A week, okay.” Mike’s smile broadens again and his eyes sparkle with energy. “When do we start? Right now? Can we start—”

“Wait,” Harvey interrupts and withdraws his hands from Mike’s. “There is one other thing.”

Mike can feel how his mouth goes dry. Harvey can’t seriously be thinking about taking it back again. “What other thing?”

“A condition,” Harvey says and even though Mike thinks he doesn’t look like he’s taking anything back, his heart is still beating wildly, threatening to crack open his chest. “A term, so to speak.”

“Anything,” Mike whispers and he can feel his eyes prickle all of a sudden. “I already said that I’ll do anything.”

“I want us to switch roles.”

Mike blinks and sits back in his chair. “I don’t understand.”

“I—For one scene. I want _you_ to dom _me_. Once. Before we—”

“But why? Harvey, I—That’s not me, I have never—”

“And that’s exactly why.” Harvey’s voice is so calm and Mike clings to it like a drowning man would to a rock in a stormy sea. “Because you’ve never experienced it. You don’t know what it feels like. And I need you to know what it feels like before you—Before you give yourself to me like that. I need you to know what you’re asking of me and what you’re getting yourself into.”

“I—”

“Remember when you gave me that mark, that morning in the Hamptons?”

“Yeah,” Mike whispers, casting his thoughts back to that day. “Yeah, I remember.”

“You asked me then if that was how I felt like all the time when I—when you subbed for me.”

“Yeah,” Mike says again and his eyes begin to sting anew. “I remember.”

“It doesn’t even come close to comparing.”

“Harvey…”

“And I want you to experience that, to feel that. I need you to. Before we can—Have something else.”

“Okay,” Mike says after a long, loaded pause. “I trust you. And I understand. I’ll do it. Of course I will.”

Harvey nods and relaxes visibly but Mike winces and furrows his brows.

“I probably won’t be any good, though.”

“Oh,” Harvey grins teasingly. “You probably will be surprised.”

“Probably not.” Mike shakes his head and wrinkles his nose, still a little reluctant. There is no way he’s not going to do Harvey’s bidding, but—

“You could mark me again,” Harvey suggests and Mike can feel his eyes widen and his cheeks blush again. “You liked that a lot when you did that in the Hamptons, and I did, too. You were very good at it.”

Mike closes his eyes for a moment, a faint smile playing around his lips. “Yeah, that was—But that was something different.”

“You did make the connection, though,” Harvey points out, his expression all serious again. “You asked me if that was how I felt like when I dom you.”

“Hmm,” Mike makes and frowns. “Yeah, but—“

“Don’t worry, Mike,” Harvey reassures, nodding. “You will be great. And you will enjoy it. Maybe even more than you think.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey is aware that he has basically given Mike carte blanche with this. No severe damages to his body, no dangerous health risks and no daddy play, those were his only limits when they discussed and negotiated the role reversal. So Mike has had plenty of time to concentrate on figuring out what Harvey would like in a scenario like this. What would turn Harvey on. What would test and push Harvey’s boundaries. And what would test and push his own.

Prior to today Mike has been bombarding Harvey with questions, direct ones and also ones that Harvey didn’t understand, where he didn’t understand why Mike was asking them and what he would do with the answers yet.

How much did Harvey enjoy pain? Which of Mike’s outfits was his favorite? What would he like to be called during the scene? Did he get good grades at Junior High? Did he have any role playing fantasies? When was the last time he had been fucked? Did he prefer artificial to natural fabric? What was the first thing that came to mind when he heard the words _punishment? Reward? Success?_

He hadn’t let Harvey in on his plans for the scene other than whispering an instruction into his ear when he left the office a couple of hours previous to Harvey.

“Be ready and waiting for me when I come home. I don’t know when that will be yet — my meeting could run late.” He had then leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice to a husky breathing. “You’re only allowed to touch yourself when you’re in front of a mirror. Kneeling. Oh, and it goes without saying… no making yourself come.”

The glint in Mike’s eyes had made Harvey’s mouth go dry. He had been quite sure that Mike would enjoy this before but when Mike had looked at him like that he knew.

So there he is now, kneeling in front of the mirror in their bedroom, fisting his dick slowly and deliberately. He’s been “ready and waiting” for Mike for over an hour and he’s so horny by now each stroke threatens to push him over the edge. His skin is slippery against his palm but it isn’t lube. It’s his own juices that started flowing as soon as Mike had whispered those instructions into his ear. _No making yourself come,_ echoes in Harvey’s mind and he bites his lips so hard he tastes blood. He’s close, so close, for the third time since he stepped out of the shower after returning home one and a half hours ago. He can feel his climax behind his teeth so he lets go of his dick, panting.

He looks at himself in the mirror and frowns at the utterly debauched man he lays eyes on. Hair disheveled, face flushed and sweaty, a pink hue spreading over his throat, shoulders and upper chest, the muscles of his ribcage and stomach heaving with every breath he takes and his dick hard and dark, throbbing with need.

He runs his hands over his torso, brushes over his nipples and licks his fingers when his hand reaches his mouth. He tastes salty, ready. When he swallows he can see how his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat and the glistening sheen of sweat catches his eyes with a violence that makes him gasp. His hands wander down his sides and over his lower belly, down the quivering muscles of his inner thighs. If he would touch himself there right now he couldn’t guarantee he’d be able to hold back.

His cell phone vibrates and Harvey shakily struggles to his feet. He hasn’t knelt that long or that often in a long, long time. When he picks his cell phone up from the coffee table in the living room he finds that he has a message from Mike.

_Will be another hour or so. Send me a pic, you in the mirror. Mike._

Harvey sucks in a sharp breath. And while he may be a little reluctant to follow Mike’s order his dick is definitely on board. It hardens even further and Harvey has to grab its base hard and squeeze down for a while before he can make his way over to the mirror again.

He takes a picture with his other hand wrapped around his erection and hits send before his mind decides to think it over again. It takes Mike only a couple of seconds to reply.

_God, you’re beautiful. Can’t wait._

_Hurry,_ Harvey wants to text back but in the end he doesn’t. He gets to his feet again and walks around the dimly lit apartment for a while, his fingers loosely curled into fists at his side. The city is dark already and the floor-to-ceiling-windows reflect the image of the living room. The image of him in the living room.

This is when Harvey decides that the windows do count as a mirror. He drops to his knees and places his left hand against the cool glass, leaning forward a little and spreading his legs a bit. His fingers wrap around his dick and for a moment he just savors the sensation of skin against skin. He can feel his heartbeat against his fingers and the twitching of muscles resonating against the sweaty skin of his palm. 

The view is breathtaking. Through the glass railing Harvey can see the lights of the city but after just a short moment he lowers his head a little and focuses on the reflection in the glass again, on himself. It seems a bit weird to Harvey, to watch himself like that. Yet, for some reason he can’t take his eyes off of his own reflection and of the city lights on his skin. When he raises his head again and looks into his own eyes in the mirror, his breathing hitches and his stomach drops. 

He sees hunger, desire, madness, overwhelming need in his own eyes, but also love, devotion and utter, unconditional trust. He sees Mike in his eyes and how Mike must see him and for a moment it all seems too much, too intense, to close to home.

He watches his eyes widen and he draws a long, shaky breath, willing his body to relax a little and his heartbeat to slow down. After a while, the look in his eyes softens a little without losing any of its nuances, only a warm hint of a smile is added, and Harvey smiles in return.

Harvey loses track of time and when Mike opens the door to the condo, it takes him a while to tear his gaze away from the window and turn his head and look at Mike.

Mike, who is standing next to the kitchen island, briefcase already at his feet, smiling.

“You are so gorgeous,” Mike whispers and Harvey’s hand falls away from his cock. He moves to get to his feet but Mike stops him with a gesture of his hand. 

“No, no, stay like that. Let me look at you. Let me see. Let me watch.” He nods at Harvey and Harvey will be damned if he’s blushing. 

Biting his lips, he grabs hold of his dick again and starts to stroke himself slowly. He keeps his eyes fixed on this hand and he watches how the length of his dick slides through his fingers, mesmerized like before. He can feel Mike’s eyes on him and from the corner of his eye he registers how Mike leans back against the kitchen counter. 

Knowing that Mike is watching him like that, from afar and fully dressed, does strange things to Harvey. While he is confident about and feels comfortable in his body, he’s also kind of embarrassed, a little nervous maybe, under Mike’s apparent scrutiny. He’s also turned on as fuck. Waves of arousal wash through him and when a thin stream of pre-come oozes from his slit he moans.

He can hear Mike gasp in reaction and that draws another moan from his lips and the movement of his hand speeds up without his conscious doing. 

“Fuck,” Mike whispers and Harvey bites his lips again. “God, you’re so—Look at yourself, Harvey. Just look at yourself.”

Harvey shakes his head ever so slightly but complies, directing his gaze back to the glass mirror in front of him. He’s flushed and his face is glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He can see Mike staring at him behind his back and also palming himself through his trousers. His dick apparently likes what he sees, judged by the additional twitch it gives.

“Can you see how fucking beautiful you are?”

Harvey locks eyes with Mike in the mirror and fists himself faster. 

“Can you, Harvey?”

“I—”

“Tell me. Can you?”

“Yes,” Harvey hisses through gritted teeth and tries to tear his eyes away from Mike’s but fails. “Mike, I know that I look good. So why don’t you just cut i—.”

“Uh-uh, none of that Harvey. Don’t talk to me like that,” Mike says, shaking his head a little. “I am aware that you think you know that. I just don’t think you truly can see it, though.” There is no anger in his voice, though, just tenderness and love. Smiling, he slowly walks across the room to where Harvey is kneeling at the window. “Let me show you.”

When Harvey stops stroking himself, Mike shakes his head again. “Keep going, I like that.”

“Yeah,” Harvey says, and his words come out like a breathless chuckle, “so do I. A bit too much, maybe.”

“Tell me when you get too close,” Mike murmurs, nodding, and rests his hands on Harvey’s shoulders. “Look up.”

Harvey looks up again and his and Mike’s eyes meet in the mirror. 

“Your body is perfection,” Mike says, gently stroking Harvey’s shoulders. “I could look at you for hours, watch you like this forever… But that’s not even the best part of you, not the most beautiful part. Your heart is. You have such a big heart and there is so much love inside of you. You are so beautiful, Harvey. All of your thoughts, your trust, your steadfast belief in me. The way you give yourself to me — like this right now and every single day, every minute of your life—it shows in everything you are, in the way you kneel for me tonight and in the way you walk, it’s in every word you say and you can see it in your eyes, and in your smile. I have never seen anything more beautiful than your love for me, Harvey. It is everything.”

Mike’s eyes are glowing and Harvey doesn’t think he has ever seen Mike’s lips so red. He stares at Mike’s mouth, mesmerized with the movement of those red lips as Mike continues to shower him with praise.

“This is what teachers should teach their students that beauty is, or parents their children. This is what every book should be about and every painting. You are pure beauty, Harvey, and I want you to really see that. To really know. To know that your beauty is what makes me beautiful. Your love. Your marks. Your smile. Your eyes on me.”

“Mike,” Harvey breathes and his hand slows down a little. “Please, stop.”

“No, baby.” Mike crouches down and runs his palms down Harvey’s upper thighs. Then he gets on his knees, too, spreading his legs a little so Harvey fits between them. “You need to hear this, you need to hear this over and over again. You are so beautiful, Harvey,” Harvey’s hair tickles Mike’s lips as he murmurs those words against the nape of Harvey’s neck. “So fucking beautiful. And you don’t even have an idea.”

Mike kisses his way along Harvey’s shoulder blades and the he pulls him back against his chest, nosing at the side of his throat, inhaling his scent. “And you smell good enough to eat,” he whispers against Harvey’s hot, sweaty skin, against the throbbing of his pulse and he bites down playfully. 

A hiss escapes Harvey’s lips and his hips jerk forward, pushing his dick into his own fist. “Fuck,” he moans as his hips stutter. “Careful, Mike. It’s—”

“Are you close?” Mike’s lips ghost along Harvey’s throat and the very tip of his tongue licks wet patterns onto his skin. “Hmm, baby?”

“Yeah,” Harvey breathes and his hips jerk again. “God, Mike, let me stop for a moment or I’m going to come.”

“But you’re so hot like this,” Mike hums, pushing his groin against Harvey’s ass. “You make me so hard…”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Mike, fuck, _fuck…_ ” Harvey is swearing under his breath, his body trembling against Mike’s. “God, _Mike_ —”

“You take my breath away.” With a smile on his lips Mike traces the curve of Harvey’s shoulder downwards and then back to his throat again before he raises his head again to take in their reflection. “Look at me,” he whispers and when Harvey slowly raises his head and Mike is able to see his face, it’s Mike’s turn to moan and shiver.

“Oh god,” he mouths and his hips jerk against Harvey’s back again. “Oh my god—”

Harvey is basically panting by now, holding his breath for a couple of strokes and then releasing it in one sharp rush, holding, sucking in the air as if he was drowning, holding it. His whole body is vibrating in Mike’s embrace and Mike can feel the force with which Harvey tries to hold back. “Fuck, _please…_ ”

“Okay,” he says and reaches around to place his hand on top of Harvey’s around his dick. “Okay, baby. You can stop now.”

Mike hasn’t even finished speaking when Harvey’s hand is off his dick, batting Mike’s hand away. His breathing is shaky when he exhales and he balls his hands into tight fists for a moment before digging his fingers into the taunt muscles of his upper thighs. His lips are moving but there are no words coming out.

Just as he starts to relax a little, Mike closes his hand around Harvey’s dick and starts to pump it slowly. “But doesn’t mean I will.”

Harvey’s fingers dig even deeper into the muscles of his legs and the skin around his fingertips turns white for the longest time. “Mike, I can’t—”

“Shhhh,” Mike soothes and keeps his grip on Harvey’s dick very, very light. His fingers barely brush Harvey’s oversensitive skin but his dick still feels as if it is on fire. “Look at me,” Mike coaxes gently, his voice a caressing whisper against Harvey’s skin. “Harvey, look at me.”

Only then does Harvey realize that he must have closed his eyes at some point, and when he opens them, the dimly lit room seems far too bright for a moment. At least that’s what he attributes the stinging and prickling sensation to that threatens to overwhelm him.

“It’s okay,” Mike whispers. “I’ve got you, baby. You can do this.” His fingers continue caressing Harvey’s cock in a maddeningly slow, gentle pace. “Just relax.”

It’s just a small pull of Mike’s arm around him, just the lightest hint but Harvey leans backwards, resting the weight of his upper body against Mike’s chest.

“That’s it,” Mike croons and keeps his eyes locked with Harvey’s in the window. “Relax, just like this. Lean back, I’ve got you.”

Harvey sits back on his heels and lets his weight fall against Mike, Mike’s one arm still wrapped around his chest and his other hand continuously stroking his dick. He wants to close his eyes again, wants to fall back into Mike completely, but he can’t. Somehow his gaze seems glued to their reflection in the mirror, their bodies so close together, he completely naked and Mike fully dressed. His eyes wander from Mike’s eyes to his cheeks and lips, then to his own face and down his throat to his heaving chest and abdomen. His skin glistens with a thin layer of sweat and he is flushed, so flushed, and when he sees how tightly he’s still gripping his thighs, he inhales sharply before he relaxes some more and loosens his grip. It actually hurts when the blood floods back into the places where his fingers had dug into his muscles, and the imprints turn dark red within seconds. There probably will be bruises tomorrow, five bruises on each leg, shaped like fingers digging into skin and muscles. Ten kisses marring his perfect, immaculate skin. 

A violent shiver runs through Harvey’s body and he moans as his dick twitches in Mike’s grip. He’s not just dripping pre-come now, he’s leaking, clear gushes of sticky liquid running over Mike’s fingers and making things even more arousing, even better. His world zeroes in on Mike’s hand around him and his eyes follow the world, his gaze dropping to his groin where Mike is caressing him so mercilessly.

“Mike,” Harvey gasps and wills his body to relax into Mike’s embrace. “Mike, I—”

Mike’s nod is another caress against Harvey’s shoulder and Harvey thinks it’s too late, that he‘s too far gone to keep himself from falling when Mike nips at his throat playfully and so very, very tenderly. “I know, baby, I know. But…” Another playful nip that turns into a open-mouthed kiss and touch of tongue. “But can you wait a little longer? For me?”

“I—” Harvey swallows and stars begin to dance in front of his eyes as he keeps staring at Mike’s hand. “I don’t know. I’ll try.”

“Good,” Mike hums and licks a long, searing line along Harvey’s throat and shoulder. “You’re doing so good, Harvey. I am so proud of you.”

Harvey moans low in his throat and tries, tries, tries so hard not to tumble over the edge at Mike’s words. 

“You love me so much,” Mike murmurs and kisses into Harvey’s skin and Harvey doesn’t even know anymore if his eyes are still open. “You love me so much, just look at how much you love me.”

It seems as if the world has switched to another speed, to a very slow motion, when Harvey looks up again at their reflection.

“Just look at how beautiful you are. How beautiful we are.” For some tormenting seconds Mike’s strokes around Harvey’s dick speed up and the grip of his fingers tighten before he resumes his leisurely, tantalizing pace. “You love me so much, and it shows in everything you do, Harvey. It shows in the way you give yourself to me like this. So much trust. So much love. You take my breath away, baby. Your beauty, the beauty of your love takes my breath away. I feel so honored.”

“Mike,” Harvey moans and he somehow has a notion that he’s been moaning for some time now, that there have been sounds that don’t sound like him at all in the room for quite a while already. “Mike, it’s… please, I can’t—”

“You can,” Mike says and the confidence in his voice helps Harvey to take his next, shuddering, ragged breath. “You can, baby. You’re so beautiful. You love me so much.”

“Yes,” Harvey moans, finally, finally, and his body goes almost slack in Mike’s arms. “So much. So beautiful.”

“Oh, baby,” Mike whispers and through a haze of sensations and arousal Harvey can see how Mike closes his eyes for some moments while the movement of his hand around Harvey’s dick seizes and his hold around Harvey’s chest tightens. “God, Harvey, yes.”

The look on Mike’s face is nothing from this world. He’s beaming with joy and pride and as hard as Harvey tries, he cannot look away from that sight. “Yes,” he echoes and he can feel his climax building inside of him, slowly, inevitably. He’d never have thought that there was something that could surpass the level of arousal he had already been feeling, that there was any possibility of anything building even more, of this getting any more intense. Yet, “building” seems to be the right word, the only word that fits because it starts somewhere deep inside of his body, Harvey can’t even pinpoint exactly where, and spreads out from there until it is humming through his whole being. There is nothing he can do to stop it now and he knows that and so does Mike.

“Mike,” he whispers and Mike nods against him, moving his hand just once, twice, and stilling it again.

“It’s okay, Harvey,” Mike murmurs and kisses him again, over and over, everywhere. “You’re so beautiful when you come. I want to see that.”

Harvey’s hips give a little jerk but other than that he stays completely still. Except for the constant tremble that is shaking his body now. “Mike,” he moans, his dick achingly hard and his whole being humming with climax. He is so close he can taste it, closer, it’s all over him and all around him and it’s filling him up to the brim, teetering on the point of overflowing for what seems like an eternity. “Please…”

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that. But when Mike nods again and gives his dick one final stroke, when he whispers in his ear, Harvey lets himself fall.

“Show me how much you love me,” Mike says and all of a sudden Harvey understands what that means. “Show me.”

It’s the tip of Mike’s tongue, that burning little spot of wetness, that becomes Harvey’s whole world and that allows him to finally tip over the edge and let go. He pulses in Mike’s hand and his whole body goes slack as he spills himself over Mike’s fingers, again and again, moaning and panting in Mike’s arm, the tip of Mike’s tongue anchoring him to this world. To Mike.

Other than the trembling of his muscles and the violent twitches of his cock and other than those low, wordless moans that escape his lips, Harvey stays completely still while the waves of his orgasm wash through him, releasing spurt after spurt of come, white strands of release, and it seems to go on for ever. 

And the whole time Mike holds him in his arms, against his chest, strokes him through the waves and keeps murmuring and whispering and kissing against his skin, words of encouragement and praise and admiration.

“So good,” are the first words Harvey is able to make out over the sound of blood rushing through his veins when the intensity of his climax ebbs a little. “So beautiful, so good.” His fingertips tingle and his whole body prickles with the electricity that is surging through him and he feels heavy, so heavy, and all that keeps him up is Mike’s hold on him, Mike’s arms and Mike’s body. Mike’s words. 

“So good…”

When he can move and think again, he reaches up and tries to pull Mike’s head closer for a kiss and he’s just dimly aware that Mike first grins and then chuckles at his efforts. 

“Well, I _did_ say don’t move,” Mike murmurs against Harvey’s lips, “but I guess you’ve earned this.”

The kiss tastes strange, otherworldly somehow, and Harvey feels numb around his mouth, Mike’s lips slowly bringing his skin back to life. Mike’s tongue is sweet and gentle and they kiss lazily, slowly, breathing each other in, and when Harvey’s spent dick tries to come again, when one last strand of semen oozes from Harvey’s slit, Harvey moans into Mike’s mouth and pushes into Mike’s fist one last time.

Mike slowly lets go of Harvey’s cock and brings his hand to their mouths. He breaks the kiss and offers his fingers for Harvey to lick and taste and Harvey complies without a thought. He starts to lick his own come from Mike’s fingers and when Mike’s lips and tongue join his, when Mike tastes what he tastes and when their tongues meet tasting the same, Harvey is sure that this is the most intimate he has ever been with another human being. Their tongues dance around Harvey’s fingers and Mike’s mouth sucks and kisses alongside his own until his hand is clean and their lips can meet once more. Mike tastes of him and Harvey knows he tastes the same. He can feel his dick give another twitch and he briefly wonders if this climax will ever end. And that if it doesn’t he’ll be perfectly fine with that — coming in Mike’s arms for the rest of his life.

“You are so beautiful.” Mike’s words seep through the fog in his mind and they taste almost as good as their fingers and lips. “Giving yourself to me like that. You love me so much.”

“So much”, Harvey echoes but he isn’t sure whether he has said that out loud or not. It is not important, though, because he knows that Mike knows. 

“You’ve earned this,” Mike says again, and Harvey nods, his hips jerking once more. “You deserve this. You deserve this,” Mike repeats when Harvey shakes his head ever so slightly. “You deserve everything. Everything, baby, and more.”

Harvey isn’t sure Mike is in his right mind but then again, Mike hasn’t come yet, so that might very well be true. “Yeah,” he breathes because that’s what you do when talking to people who are not in their right mind and tell you sweet nonsense, right? You tell them yeah and relax against them, let them hold you while the last few shudders run through you and you feel as if you’ve never come this hard before.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike is not quite done with Harvey yet... ;) Part II of this scene will follow soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of "Mike doms Harvey"... What can I say? Trust your author. *g*

It takes Harvey a long time to come down and when he can feel something other than his climax and Mike’s tongue again, the first thing he feels is that Mike is hard against the cleft between his ass cheeks. Mike’s dick is pulsing and throbbing in Mike’s pants, in sync with Mike’s erratic heartbeat Harvey can feel against his ribcage and spine. He can feel Mike’s lips moving wordlessly and the sweat covering Mike’s face and his palms. Mike is breathing raggedly and Harvey can hear and feel how he’s trying to retain control.

“Christ, Harvey,” he murmurs when he can speak again. “You have no idea what you do to me. No fucking idea…”

“Might have some,” Harvey whispers and his voice, even though so very low and quiet, sounds incredibly hoarse and raw to him.

“Yeah,” Mike smiles and turns Harvey’s head a little further towards him. “I think you might.” He engages Harvey’s mouth in a lingering, languid kiss and when his dick twitches in his pants, against Harvey’s ass, Harvey moans into their kiss.

“Mike…”

With a sharp intake of breath Mike breaks the kiss and loosens his embrace. “Come on,” he murmurs and pecks Harvey’s lips once more. “Let’s get up.” 

They struggle to their feet, Mike supporting Harvey and steadying him when he tests his stance and sways a little on his feet. “Dizzy?”

“No,” Harvey shakes his head and relaxes into Mike’s embrace when his arms close around him. “Legs just a little numb.”

“Okay.”

They stand like that for a while, breathing together, Harvey’s spent cock nestled against Mike’s throbbing groin. “I want you so much,” Mike murmurs against Harvey’s shoulder and Harvey tightens his hold around Mike’s body a little.

“Then take me,” he answers, equally low and gentle. “I am yours.” He can feel Mike take a deep, shaky breath and Mike’s arms around him squeezing him a little tighter before he lets go and reaches for Harvey’s hand.

“Come on,” he smiles. “Shower.”

Harvey follows Mike into the bedroom where Mike tells him to stand and wait, and he watches how Mike takes off his clothes and drapes them over the valet stand next to their bed.

When Mike is fully naked, he steps up to Harvey again and pulls him into another hug. “I want us to shower together,” he mutters and Harvey nods. 

“Of course. Whatever you want.”

They step into their shower together and Mike turns on the water, setting it to a pleasing temperature. He reaches for the soap and begins to wash Harvey literally from head to toe. Harvey lets him and just stands still under the water falling down on them. Mike keeps praising his beauty and Harvey blushes when only after a couple of minutes after his first climax he can feel himself getting hard again. He wants to look down or touch himself but Mike has told him to keep still and “eyes front” so he just stands there and lets Mike do as he pleases, hardening helplessly under the spray of soft, warm water and Mike’s lingering touches.

When Mike is done, he orders Harvey to his knees and tells him to suck him off for a while but only after what seems like nothing more than a few tantalizing moments he reaches for Harvey’s face and motions for him to rise to his feet again.

“I have a better idea,” Mike says and turns off the shower.

They take their turns drying each other off and when they exit the bathroom and return to the bedroom, Mike motions for Harvey to lie down on their bed.

“Lie down for me,” he instructs and makes his way to the chaise longue. “Sit up against the headboard. And—” He clears his throat and sits down slowly. “Touch yourself. Get yourself nice and hard for me.” He leans back against the headrest, his eyes never leaving Harvey.

Harvey is already half hard and when he takes hold of himself and his fingers wrap around his dick, he grows to full hardness embarrassingly quickly. His dick feels warm and smooth against his palm and all of a sudden Harvey can’t wait to come again. And when Mike tells him to stroke himself, nice and slow, for a moment he fears that it won’t take all that long until that happens despite Mike’s instructions to not come without his explicit permission.

He strokes himself to an impossible level of hardness and it doesn’t take long before he starts oozing pre-come again.

“Taste yourself,” Mike rasps and when Harvey casts a brief look in Mike’s direction, he can see how hard Mike’s dick is, too, standing hard and proud between Mike’s legs. Mike’s hands, though, are folded behind his neck, and he looks strangely relaxed, mesmerized, maybe, but in no hurry to get off.

Bringing the tip of his left index finger to the tip of his cock, Harvey obeys Mike’s order. He brings his finger to his lips and lets the tip of his tongue dart out and gathers the clear moisture from his fingertip. 

“More.”

If Mike wants more, Harvey will give him more, especially if Mike sounds so husky demanding it. That one word has Harvey’s head swimming and his body humming with need. He gathers more pre-come from his dick and licks his fingers diligently, sucking them into his mouth until they’re coated with saliva. His lips are burning and judging by the way they feel they’re red and swollen. 

“How does it taste?” Mike shifts on the chaise longue and his dick twitches between his legs.” Tell me.”

“Tastes good,” Harvey slurs as he brings his hand back to his dick to scoop up some more liquid to feed to himself. “Good…”

“Yeah,” Mike breathes and Harvey can see how his hips take up a surreptitious rhythm of flexing, thrusting up into the air ever so slightly and barely visible. “Fuck, Harvey,” he gasps when Harvey runs his fingertip around the crown of his dick and his thumb over his slit. “Do that again.”

Of course, Harvey complies and Mike draws in another sharp breath when Harvey’s dick twitches in his grip.

“Tell me how it feels,” Mike moans and from the corner of his eye Harvey sees how Mike’s hand creeps down over his chest, smoothing over his pale skin and plays around his dark nipples for a moment. “Let me hear you.”

Harvey arches into his touch, thrusting up into his palm, and releases a long, low moan. “Fuck,” he hisses as he rubs his thumb over his slit again and again. “Feels…Fuck!”

“What?” Mike’s breathing actually hitches and his hand moves further downward until his fingers close around his dick. “How does it feel?”

“It feels…” Harvey swallows and clenches his jaws. His dick hardens even further and, just like a couple of moments ago in the living room, in front of that window, he starts really leaking again. Sweat pools in the hollow of his throat and the nerve endings all over his body start to sing. “It feels as if I’m going to come again. Soon.” He squeezes his eyes shut and presses his thumb against that spot on the underside of his cock, on top of the vein, just underneath the head. “Now.”

He sucks in a greedy gulp of air and twists his fingers around his cock, jerking himself in earnest now with circling strokes. “Fuck, Mike, I—”

All Mike does is shake his head ever so slightly. “If you th—if you need to stop you are allowed to ask for permission, just like before. At any time you need. You keep touching yourself like that. But don’t come yet.”

“O—okay.” Harvey’s voice sounds shaky and husky and he stretches a little against the headboard, arching into his own touch again, biting his lips and toes curling. “I’ll try.”

“Run your thumb over your slit again,” Mike instructs as he begins to stroke himself slowly. “Like you did before. Yeah,” he comments when Harvey obeys, hissing with arousal. “Yeah, just like that. Again. Do it slowly, just like…”

The movement of Mike’s own thumb follows his directions and he releases a small moan when his thumb runs over his very sensitive tip. “Just like this, just like this…”

“Oh god…” Harvey’s moaned sigh cuts Mike’s words short and Mike stares at Harvey’s hand, mesmerized, as he repeats that movement. “Mike…”

“Again,” Mike breathers and his chest constricts as Harvey does it again, and again when Mike asks him to. “God, Harvey, do you have any idea how proud I am of you? How amazing it is that you’re doing this for me. Obeying me like this? Doing exactly what I ask you to do?” He mirrors the movement of Harvey’s hand again and thrusts up into his own fist. “Do you have any idea what this does to me? How much this turns me on? Your trust? Your love?”

“Mike…” Harvey’s breath comes in ragged gasps, held back by lips bitten so hard they turn white. Harvey is trembling under his own touch and the humming in his body increases with every movement he makes and every breath of air he takes in. “You—”

“Do you, Harvey?” Mike sounds pretty breathless himself by now, increasing the pace of his strokes. “Do you know that?”

“Mike…”

“Tell me,” Mike coaxes. “Tell me you know…”

“Yes,” Harvey finally hisses, biting back another moan. “Yes, I know, Mike…”

Mike smiles at him from across the room and for a moment Mike’s eyes flutter shut. Harvey can’t take his own eyes off of Mike, sprawled on the chaise longue like that, leaning back and touching himself. He wishes he could lay hands on him but he’s been told to stay there and keep going so this is what he does. “Mike,” he whispers after some seconds when the arousal inside of him threatens to crest once more. “Mike, I…”

Mike’s eyes flutter open again and lock with his. “Do you need to stop?”

“Yeah,” Harvey nods, and there is a part of him that isn’t even embarrassed anymore when he can feel himself blushing. “I’m getting too close and if I don’t stop I will come. I can’t—can’t hold back much longer.”

“You’re turned on by this,” Mike smiles and Harvey bites the insides of his cheeks so hard he tastes blood. “You’re really turned on by this…”

The next few seconds are pure torture. Harvey is sure he’s going to come, he’s sure that there is no holding back anymore and he has to keep touching himself, has to keep stroking his dick, his fingers slick and sticky with pre-come and he can’t even look down, he mustn’t look down or else he’ll fall and Mike has told him not to, so he doesn’t. He just keeps willing his body not to cross that line, mouthing silent pleads, and when he thinks he can’t take one more stroke, one more touch, he opens his mouth and lets the words pour out.

“Please, Mike, fuck, please, let me stop. I can’t… This is—I… Please…”

“Okay,” Mike finally agrees and that one word alone could very well be what pushes Harvey over the edge, sweet sound that it is. “Okay, baby, you can stop now.”

With a sigh that turns into a moan, Harvey lets go of his dick and tosses his head back. Eyes squeezed shut tightly he murmurs something under his breath that even he doesn’t understand. Slowly, oh so slowly, his body steps back from the precipice and he can breath a little easier again. He might still make it, he might, even though his dick really seems to have developed a mind of its own, twitching and throbbing and leaking without being touched, maybe even more than before. Harvey can feel how something pours from his slit and he hopes with everything he is that he isn’t coming yet, that it’s just more of his pre-come and he’ll gladly gather it on his fingers again and taste it for Mike if only he hasn’t come yet. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Mike’s words penetrate his mind, and they sound like praise so maybe, maybe he has made it against all odds. “You’re doing so incredibly well, baby, I can’t believe that you managed to hold back. I am so proud of you. So beautiful…”

Mike’s words get huskier by the second and Harvey imagines him working his dick with increasing speed now. What he sees when he opens his eyes takes his breath away, though. 

Mike has gotten to his knees in the middle of the chaise longue and he has two fingers up his ass. His eyes are fixed on Harvey as he works himself open on his fingers, pushing them in and pulling them out over and over again. They slide into his body easily, it seems, and when Mike isn’t talking he’s biting his lips.

“You turn me on so much like this,” Mike moans and scissors his fingers to spread himself open wider. “I want you so much.” He sucks his lower lip into his mouth and arches his back, fucking himself on his fingers. “I can’t wait to have you, to have you inside of me like that…” Spreading his legs a little further, he pulls his fingers from his hole completely and reaches for a small tube lying on the leather next to him. He squeezes some of the clear gel onto his fingers and rubs them together, spreading the lube. 

“I’m going to get myself ready for you and then—” Mike’s breathing hitches as he enters himself with three fingers now, pushing them into his body slowly and continuously until he has them completely shoved in. “And then I’m going to ride your cock, baby. I’m going to ride your cock until I come all over your body—” His words are interrupted by a short, breathy moan. “All over your body, gonna make you so beautiful, Harvey, so beautiful you won’t believe it and…” Harvey watches, transfixed, as Mike works his fingers even deeper into his channel, deeper than Harvey had thought possible. “And maybe I’ll let you come too, hmmm? Would you like that? Inside of me? Do you want that, baby? Do you want to come inside of me? Inside my warm, tight body?

“God,” Harvey pants as his dick gives another twitch, hard and red and leaking against his stomach. “Fuck, Mike, fuck, yeah… I—I want that…”

“I know you do, baby,” Mike moans, fingering himself open even further. “Gonna take you in so good, gonna make you come so hard if you’re good, gonna fuck myself on your cock until I come… Oh fuck—”

Harvey knows that they’re both babbling, his hands fisting into the fabric of the shields to keep them occupied somehow, to keep them from touching any part of his body. Just the tiniest point of contact would be too much. It would send Harvey over the edge within seconds and he can’t even think about that without getting closer again and closer still. “Mike,” he breathes and reaches out to him with his eyes. “You can… Anything, you know… I want you to. Mike…”

When Mike pulls his fingers from his ass and wipes them on the t-shirt he cast aside earlier and raises from the chaise longue, Harvey adjusts his position and tries to relax a little. “Can I…”

“Yeah,” Mike smiles as he makes his way over to where Harvey is sitting slowly, deliberately keeping his hand on his dick.”You can touch yourself again if you like. But remember, no coming without my permission.”

“God, “Harvey gasps out, taking hold of his cock again. “Are you planning on killing me?” The earnestness in Harvey’s voice makes Mike chuckle. 

“Yeah,” he whispers as his shins hit the edge of the bed and he climbs on top of the mattress on his knees. “I’m going to kill you slowly, with pleasure and kindness.”

He nudges Harvey’s legs apart and scoots up between them until his knees almost touch Harvey’s scrotum. “Up,” he encourages as he shoves his hands underneath Harvey’s knees and urges his legs to bend at the knees. Slowly and torturously, he runs his hands up and down Harvey’s inner thighs, his fingers casually brushing Harvey’s balls on each down stroke. “Do you want me to suck you of for a bit?” He asks and tilts his head, smiling at the pained look on Harvey’s face. “Hmmm?”

Harvey loves Mike’s blow jobs, he really does, but just the thought of Mike’s lips around his dick and said dick sliding into the wet warmth of Mike’s mouth is almost enough to send Harvey over the edge. 

Mike grins as Harvey’s dick twitches before his eyes and bows down. Harvey nearly arches off the bed as Mike runs the tip of his tongue around his crown once before tracing a wet trail along the bulging vein on the underside of his cock. “Hmmm?” Mike hums and the vibrations run through Harvey’s body like electric current. “Do you want that?”

“No—” Harvey presses that one word through his gritted teeth and his fingers fist into the sheets even harder, whiteknuckling the lush material. “No, please, it—” When Mike raises his head again, there is a mischievous and slightly wicked look on his face. “It would be too much, I’d—No.”

“You say please so beautifully,” Mike smiles and does that thing with his tongue again. “Who would have thought that you’d be so good at this?” His tongue darts out again and teases Harvey’s slit, mercilessly wringing gasps and moans from his lips. “Did you think you could do this so well?”

“No,” Harvey gasps, letting go of the sheets only to grab an even tighter hold on them the next second. “Mike…”

Mike raises his head again and straightens his back. Nodding at Harvey he runs his index finger down Harvey’s chest, from the hollow of his throat down his sternum and then across his stomach and down the dark pleasure trail and finally along his cock up to the very tip. When the journey of the finger is over, Mike brings his hand to his mouth and licks his fingertip, licks Harvey’s pre-come from his fingertip, runs the tip of his tongue over his lips and smacks them.

“You taste so good,” he whispers and leans forward to cup Harvey’s cheek. “I’m going to have you now. Are you ready?”

Harvey nods and lets go of the sheets. His arm lifts a little but then it falls back onto the mattress again, his fingers grasping the air. “Yeah, I am,” he nods in return and Mike’s eyes are so wide and dark he might as well drown in them for all he knows. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” Mike straddles Harvey’s legs so that one of his knees is on each side and reaches for Harvey’s hips. “Scoot down a little.”

Harvey complies and Mike moves upwards until his ass is directly over Harvey’s groin. “Hold still”, he instructs, and when Harvey nods, Mike reaches behind himself and grabs hold of Harvey’s straining cock. “Hold very still.”

He guides the tip of Harvey’s dick to his crack and runs it along that line from the top over the part where the entrance to his body is hidden to his scrotum. Harvey is so slick he glides over Mike’s skin easily and when Mike moves his cock again in the reverse direction Harvey moans. 

“Does that feel good,” Mike asks, smiling and arching his back a little. “Does that feel…” He parts his cheeks using the tip of Harvey’s dick and runs it over his hole once. “Good?”

“Fuck!” Harvey hisses and clenches his fists again, trying to keep still. “Yeah, fuck, Mike, so good—”

“Good,” Mike echoes and repeats the motion before he shifts a little, lifting his hips a bit more. He presses the tip of Harvey’s dick against his hole and sinks down a little, tantalizingly slowly. Mike’s body gives way to Harvey’s dick millimeter by millimeter and all Harvey wants to do is grab hold of Mike’s hips and pull him down, sink into that tight heat in one swift movement. But Mike is having none of that. He takes his sweet time to take Harvey in, his thighs trembling with the obvious and, in Harvey’s opinion, quite superhuman effort to keep that maddeningly slow pace. 

Mike is panting with the effort now and he’s covered in sweat, as is Harvey. “Oh god,” he moans as he takes in Harvey deeper and deeper, “oh my god…”

He stops half way. When Harvey’s cock is about halfway inside of him, Mike stops and rises again, letting Harvey slip from his body in the same maddening pace. “Good,” he gasps and Harvey grits his teeth as hard as he can. “God, you’re doing good.”

The second time Mike sinks down, taking Harvey in, he makes it to roughly three quarters before he withdraws again and by the third time Harvey is ready to break all the rules and just shove himself into Mike come what may. But in the last second before he can abandon everything they have agreed on, their eyes lock and Mike nods. And this is when Harvey knows that this is exactly what Mike needs, what he needs, to feel how far he’d go for Mike, to feel every single millimeter of what he is ready and prepared to do and of what Mike is offering to him, of what Mike is willing and prepared to give to him. Everything.

So, when Mike finally does sink down the whole way, when he is finally buried insight of Mike’s tight, hot body, they both hold their breaths for a while and then they exhale. Slowly, shakily, together. 

“I love you,” Mike says and Harvey nods.

“Yeah,” he whispers and Mike nods in return. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Harvey says again and takes a deep breath. “Ready.”

And Mike begins a rhythm of out and in, in and out, slowly, very slowly accelerating, and when Harvey begins to move underneath him, when his hips begin to roll, meeting Mike’s movements, Mike reaches for his hands and disentangles his fingers from the sheet.

“You can touch me,” Mike says and places Harvey’s hands on his upper thighs. “Anywhere you want. Everywhere.”

Harvey moves his hands up and down a little as if to give it a test, and Mike nods. “And you can move.” He rolls his hips and Harvey feels as if he may faint.

“Can I—”

“No,” Mike smiles, shaking his head. He cups Harvey’s cheek and runs his thumb over Harvey’s lips. “Not yet. Can you do that for me? Can you hold back a little longer? Baby?”

“I—I’m not s—”

Mike repeats the gesture and Harvey’s lips stick to his thumb a little when it brushes over them. “Can you?”

Harvey merely nods in response to Mike’s repeated question. He doesn’t know if he will be truly able to do what Mike is asking of him but there is no other thing to do but to nod and to tell Mike that he can, that he will try everything he can to be good. For him.

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” Mike says and Harvey’s stomach twists and his dick twitches inside of Mike as if to call his bluff. “You are amazing. You feel amazing, too. So fucking good, I…”

Mike rises again till Harvey’s dick almost slips from his body and then lowers himself back down, taking Harvey in to the hilt. “God, you fill me so good, feel so good inside of me, fuck—” Words of praise and pleasure keep falling from Mike’s lips while he rises and lowers himself time after time, the friction to his dick slowly driving Harvey insane, slowly—but surely. The world zeroes in on the sensation of Mike’s tight heat around his cock and without even realizing it, Harvey’s hands come to rest on Mike’s hips, not urging him on or pulling him closer against him, but just resting there, moving with Mike, anchoring Harvey to this world.

He is close, he is so very close, but somehow his body manages to obey Mike’s order, Mike’s wishes, Mike’s needs. Teetering on the edge for hours, it seems, Harvey doesn’t even hold back consciously anymore, his body just does. He feels as if he could come any minute, that there is just the thinnest of layers between here and there and that the tiniest nudge would send him over the edge. He’s not quite floating but the closest he has ever come to feeling that way. Ever.

Mike increases his pace a little, eliciting a long, breathless moan from Harvey’s lungs. Apparently, Mike is still talking, still praising him, still letting words fall from his lips and onto Harvey’s heaving, sweaty chest. Harvey doesn’t hear those words anymore, just an underlying humming and vibration of Mike’s body around him and the beauty of Mike’s moving lips. “Mike,” Harvey whispers, staring at him with amazement and full of admiration. “Mike—”

“Yeah, Harvey,” Mike pants, throwing his head back and taking Harvey in again. When Harvey is entirely buried inside of Mike’s body once more, Mike stills and lets his eyes wander over Harvey’s skin. “So, so beautiful,” he murmurs and traces Harvey’s ribs and sternum with his fingertips, drawing sweaty patterns around Harvey’s nipples and along his clavicles, touching his arms and throat, running over his face and through his hair. “Thank you,” he says again and Harvey’s chest constricts and he finds himself unable to breathe for a moment. “Thank you for giving this to me, for letting me have this. Thank you for giving yourself to me like this. You are so beautiful and I feel so loved, I—”

Biting his lips, Mike pauses. “Oh god,” he whispers when Harvey swells inside of him even more, and Harvey can feel himself pulsing against the walls of Mike’s body, stretching him, filling him, touching him inside and out. “Are you close, baby?”

“Yeah.” Harvey is surprised that he is even able to speak at all. That he is even able to register how near he has come to the edge. “Yeah, Mike—I—”

“Just a little longer, okay?” Mike caresses Harvey’s face with trembling, sweaty fingers, smiling down on him like an angel. “Just a little bit, just—”

Harvey grows even harder inside of Mike and he would never have thought that that was even possible. He thinks he has never been this hard before, never this close. “Okay.”

“Good,” Mike pants and finally, finally starts to move again, up and down, up and down, and Harvey is willing to take whatever Mike is willing to give, his hands anchored to Mike’s hips and his body answering the movements of Mike’s with its breathing and the rolling motions of his hips, languid and fluid, in sync with Mike, just following Mike’s lead, not trying to speed things up.

“Gonna make you come so hard,” Mike promises and Harvey already knows that it’s true. “Make you come so hard inside of me, baby, soon—soon—” And Harvey knows that it’s true. So that is what he tells Mike that is what he murmurs under his breath, outside of his breath, without any of his breath left.

The smile on Mike’s face turns ridiculously beautiful under the onslaught of Harvey’s words and Harvey is sure that it’s the most radiant, the most devastating sight he has ever seen. There is so much pride and love in Mike’s eyes, in his smile and all over his face that Harvey nearly chokes, that whatever may have been left of him nearly vanishes. He knows that Mike is his, his smile and face and eyes show him that, tell him that, over and over again, and he knows that his is all Mike wants to be. It’s everything he needs and this is when Harvey knows that he has passed the point of no return long ago. He knows that there is no way he can hold back any longer, he knows that he is going to come, soon, now, now— and that’s what he tells Mike, what he tells him with his body and with what is left of his words.

“Now, now, Mike, god, gonna, fuck, Mike, now, Mike, Mike!”

It takes what seems like an eternity to Harvey till Mike finally gives him permission to let go and fall.

“Okay,” Mike says and for a moment Harvey isn’t quite sure what Mike means by that. “Okay, baby,” Mike says again and Harvey squeezes his eyes shut tightly. “Come now. Come for me.”

It’s not a conscious decision, it’s more like a dam that breaks. Harvey can feel his climax building in his groin and spreading everywhere, slowly at first, spreading to his fingertips and the tip of his tongue, then faster, in waves, washing over him and ripping through him, taking everything in their way with them until they crest and Harvey starts to come, starts to spill himself inside of Mike, and suddenly Mike’s arms are around him, pulling him close, holding him, and Mike’s mouth is at his ear, his lips brushing against his skin, incending him even more, making him burn.

“Yeah,” Mike whispers against Harvey’s skin and all through his body as he continues to empty himself, moaning, panting, coming, “Yeah, that’s it, that’s it, good, yeah, just like that, so beautiful, so good, god, Harvey, yeah, so good, so good—”

Harvey can’t say for how long his orgasm goes on but it seems like it lasts for ever. When the waves won’t ebb, when they rise to even greater heights, when their violence increases instead of ebbing, Harvey buries his face against Mike’s shoulder and lets it happen. It’s out of his hands, and his body completely takes over. He shudders through wave after wave and in some very remote corner of his mind there is surprise that there is so much inside of him, that he has so much to give, to give to Mike, and there is an irrational fear, too, a fear of losing himself, of blacking out with the next wave, of not being strong enough to take this and when the next wave rips through him, even more violent and powerful and painful and mind-breaking than the ones before, Harvey is sure that he will black out, but then he doesn’t because Mike is there, Mike is holding him close, is holding him up, is clinging to him and murmuring into his ear, his name, more praise, why more praise, Harvey doesn’t understand but he understands his name and Mike’s palm between his shoulder blades, rubbing up and down his spine, soothing and comforting and this is when he knows he’s going to make it after all.

“Mike,” he gasps and his hips jerk of their own accord, thrusting into Mike’s body, burying himself even deeper in Mike, his dick still hard and spurting and his whole body covered in sweat and his eyes burning with sweat and from having been squeezed shut so tightly for so long, so when he opens them even the dim light in the bedroom seems too bright, too much, and he wants to close them again but then he sees the mark on Mike’s shoulder, where his throat and shoulder meet, and for a moment he doesn’t understand what he is seeing but then it registers that he must have marked Mike at some point of time, that he must have broken his skin and left that mark. It’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, his mark on Mike’s skin, and his chest hurts so badly and his throat constricts while another, albeit weaker wave of climax washes over him and makes his breathing hitch. “Mike…”

“You’re so brave,” Mike croons, and the timbre of his voice, the vibration against his ear, make Harvey’s dick twitch again and he can’t believe that he is still coming, or again, Harvey doesn’t know. “Giving this to me. Giving yourself. Loving me like this.”

And maybe, maybe, this is the first time Harvey understands what Mike is saying, what he really means by that, and from somewhere deep inside of him a chuckle breaks free when Harvey realizes that maybe, maybe Mike might have a point, might even be right in some weird way, and to his utter surprise, Harvey feels a surge of pride inside of him, swelling from just a faint notion to a burning joy and he laughs into Mike’s skin and Mike holds him close and lets him. For as long as he wants to, even, for as long as he needs to, and that is another eternity and Mike just lets him and Harvey slowly comes down and still Mike holds him and Mike’s hand moves soothingly on his back.

Harvey is still out of breath and for some reason his throat hurts when Mike lowers him back against the head board and cups his face. “You did so well,” he says softly and Harvey nods. He knows that Mike is right, he knows.

“I’m going to—I want to come now,” Mike whispers and Harvey wonders for a moment if he’s maybe asking for his permission. 

“Yeah,” Harvey nods and he has never meant anything more. “Yeah, Mike, come…”

Unsure if Mike wants him to touch him, to help him, Harvey keeps his hands where they are, on Mike’s hips. He wants to ask Mike if he can touch him, touch him properly, that is, but his tongue feels heavy in his mouth and his mind seems to have slowed down to an almost still stand. His eyes are glued to Mike’s face, though, so Mike’s hand closing around his painfully hard dick is just a shadow in the corner of Harvey’s eyes. 

And when Mike’s hand begins to move, when Mike begins to stroke himself, when shiver after shiver runs through Mike’s body and said body tenses in response until it’s a continuous tremble, Harvey watches Mike raptly. He can feel the speed of Mike’s hand increasing and Mike grows tighter and tighter around him, his muscles clenching and releasing rhythmically around Harvey’s spent cock, and it makes Harvey’s stomach lurch when he can feel himself hardening again inside of Mike’s tight, pulsing heat.

“So close,” Mike gasps and Harvey watches how he tosses his head back and closes his eyes, biting his lips and jerking himself furiously. “Gonna come… Gonna come all over you, Ha—Harvey, oh god, yeah…”

Mike’s whole body tenses even more and then he freezes, his hand firmly wrapped around his dick. For some timeless seconds the only sounds in the room are Mike’s and Harvey’s labored breathing and the frantic beating of their hearts. Harvey’s eyes are fixed on Mike and he watches Mike mouth a silent litany, his lips red and swollen from biting them so hard.

The sound that falls from Mike’s mouth when his hips jerk involuntarily and the first strand of semen spurts from his dick and onto Harvey’s chest is not from this world. It’s like a vocal claim Mike stakes and it’s a claim on Harvey’s heart and soul as much as it is a claim on his body. It is also a plea and Harvey is willing and prepared to give everything he has to answer that plea, to give Mike what he needs so desperately.

Leaning forward a little, Mike rests his left hand on Harvey’s chest while he keeps jerking himself with his right, blurry strokes, and spurt after spurt of hot come lands on Harvey’s chest and stomach, painting white patterns on the canvas of Harvey’s skin.

Even though he’s half hard again, Harvey slips from Mike’s body when Mike’s hips give another violent thrust and Mike whines and Harvey thrusts up his hips, rubbing his come-slick dick along Mike’s crack, trying in vain to get back inside, to slip into Mike again. He slots against Mike’s crack, his cock smearing his come all over Mike’s skin and Mike pushes back, moaning, while he continues to spend himself and covering Harvey with his come. 

When Mike is done coming, when his climax has slowly ebbed and is finally over and his dick only pulses weakly in his hand, he hangs his head and tries to catch his breath. 

Harvey notices only then that his fingers have been digging into the muscles of Mike’s hips and he’ll be damned if the imprints of his fingers haven’t turned into purple marks by tomorrow. He slowly loosens his grip until he is finally able to pry his fingers away from Mike’s hips. He reaches around Mike’s body to cup his ass and he moves Mike’s body back and forth so that he slides over Harvey’s groin again and again. There is slick and sweat between them and Mike moans so beautifully with every little jerk that Harvey can feel how his dick tries to come again, how a last spurt of come oozes from his slit and runs down Mike’s crack. 

They are both moaning continuously now, panting and out of breath, their voices hoarse with pleasure and desire. Mike keeps repeating Harvey’s name over and over and over again and he is glowing, his whole body is glowing and Harvey can’t take his eyes off of that beautiful sight even though they burn with sweat and exhaustion. They can’t stop moving, it seems, so the slide against each other even when they’re both fully spent and their dicks have softened.

“Oh god,” Mike breathes and shakes his head. “Oh my god, Harvey—”

Even when Mike collapses on top of Harvey, they can’t stop moving but rut against each other, their skin between them slick with Mike’s come and their sweat and Harvey can feel Mike’s dick between them and Mike’s breath comes in hot and wet huffs against his throat, an echo of Mike’s climax. 

“I can’t stop,” Mike gasps and Harvey nods, his hands still cupping Mike’s ass and his own hips still rolling, his groin thrusting against Mike’s, desperately seeking friction. “Don’t wanna stop, never wanna stop—”

And even when Mike rolls off of Harvey and aligns himself with Harvey’s body, his hips keep thrusting and Mike keeps rubbing himself against Harvey, making his skin slide against Harvey’s as if it was nothing. Mike’s fingers sprawl on Harvey’s chest and draw lazy patterns on his skin, playing with his own come. He brings his hand up to Harvey’s mouth and offers him his fingers.

Obediently, Harvey opens his mouth and licks Mike’s fingers clean, tasting Mike on his tongue and on the skin between Mike’s middle and index finger. “Hmmmm,” he hums and Mike moans against his shoulder. “Good—”

They lie like that for a while, Harvey on his back and Mike curled up against him, hips slowly rolling, and Mike’s hand on Harvey’s chest. Their breathing slowly calms and when Harvey can move again he tries to sit up but Mike stops him with a gentle resistance of his hand.

“No,” Mike shakes his head and brushes a soft kiss on Harvey’s lips. “You stay here. I’ll be back before you can blink.”

He makes true of his word and returns just the blink of an eye later a warm, wet washcloth in one hand and a large glass of water in the other. “Here,” he says, offering the glass to Harvey. “Drink.”

“Thank you,” Harvey says and his voice sounds alien to him, hoarse and husky, but also different than before in a whole other manner. “Mike—” His eyes drop to the glass in his hand and he frowns when he sees that his hand is actually shaking and he’s spilling tiny splashes of water onto the mattress. He watches how Mike’s hand reaches out and covers his, steadying him.

“Are you okay?” Mike asks, concern creeping into his voice.

“Yeah,” Harvey whispers and clears his throat before he looks up and meets Mike’s eyes. Mike is blushing under Harvey’s gaze and Harvey nods. “Yeah, I am.”

Mike nods in reply and watches Harvey take a few sips of water before handing the glass back to Mike. “Thank you.”

“Lay back,” Mike instructs and Harvey does, feeling very heavy all of a sudden, almost as if his body was filled with lead. “Relax.”

With gentle but sure movements Mike cleans the come off Harvey’s body and runs the washcloth over his chest, stomach, shoulders, arms and inner thighs. He even cleans Harvey’s spent cock and when he’s done he lies down next to Harvey again and places his hand over Harvey’s groin. “You were amazing, Harvey,” he whispers and Harvey places a tender kiss onto the crown of Mike’s head. “You did so well.”

“You keep saying that,” Harvey chuckles, kissing Mike’s hair again. “But—”

“Shut up,” Mike interrupts gently, nuzzling at the crook of Harvey’s throat. “You take what I give, remember. Whatever I give.”

“Yeah,” Harvey smiles, inhaling the scent of Mike’s sweat soaked hair. “I remember.”

“I never thought…” Mike falls silent and takes a deep, shuddering breath. When he doesn’t speak again, after a while Harvey breaks the silence.

“I know.”

“Hmmm,” Mike hums and pulls the covers up over them. “Can we sleep now?”

“Yeah.” There is a soft, amused chuckle in Harvey’s voice when he tightens his hold on Mike and pulls him closer against him. “We can. I want that, too.” He suspects his words are slightly slurry but he doesn’t really care all that much. He feels so heavy and tired and all he wants to do is stay in this bed with Mike forever. Which is exactly what Mike is offering, come to think of it, and that offer makes Harvey’s head spin. They could have this, they could have this forever, but there’s that doubt still nagging at the back of Harvey’s mind, the doubt if he really deserves this. The doubt if he really can do this, do it without destroying Mike. 

Mike hums against his skin contently and wriggles a little, trying to find an even more comfortable position. “Love you,” Mike murmurs and Harvey kisses his hair one last time before he lets his eyes flutter shut and the world goes dark around him. His body is still buzzing with their mutual orgasms and just the thought of coming inside of Mike before, of spilling himself, makes his dick pulse again even though he’s utterly exhausted and spent. His breathing hitches and his fingertips begin to prickle but when Mike stirs in his arm again and blows a sleepy kiss over his right nipple, he shakes his head ever so slightly and exhales. He carefully lets go of the thought of fucking Mike again, of marking him again, of claiming him, of making him his own. And he finally lets himself drift into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in which they talk a lot... But there is also smut!
> 
> Thank you so much for your feedback and your encouragement, folks!! Thank you for taking the time to read this! <3

It’s a little past 3 a.m. when Harvey wakes up. They’re lying on their sides and he’s spooned up against Mike’s back, holding him close. The first thing Harvey notices is the heat Mike is radiating. The second thing is that he is hard, achingly so. His dick is slotted against Mike’s crack and when he cants his hips a little it slides upwards, already slick with pre-come.

Mike’s fingers grip his hand tighter and he thrusts back, moaning quietly. “Harvey,” he whispers and Harvey’s stomach lurches. Mike is warm and soft in his arms and his body is so pliant it makes Harvey’s mouth water.

“I,” Harvey swallows and noses at the nape of Mike’s neck, tilting his hips again. “I want you again. I…” His lips brush over Mike’s hairline and Mike shivers in his arms, his hips mirroring Harvey’s movements. “Can you…”

“Yeah,” Mike breathes into the darkness of their bedroom, tightening his hold on Harvey’s hand. “Yeah, please. Want you, too. So much…”

Harvey disentangles one arm from around Mike and brings it between their bodies. He grabs hold of his dick at the base and positions himself. Whether his hands are still trembling or trembling again he doesn’t know but when he brings the tip of his cock to Mike’s entrance and then lets go to brush his fingers over Mike’s hole he can feel Mike’s muscles clench. He presses his fingers against the tight ring and Mike’s body opens up to him immediately.

“God, you’re still loose,” Harvey murmurs and pushes three fingers into Mike without so much of an effort. Mike’s lustful moan is all the answers he needs, and when he curls his fingers and brushes their tips over Mike’s prostate, Mike sucks in a sharp gulp of air.

“So loose, so open…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mike cheers him on with little moans and stuttered words when Harvey twists and scissors his fingers. “Come on, Harvey, inside me, please…”

“Yeah,” Harvey echoes and grabs hold of his cock again. He positions himself once more and slowly pushes forward, entering Mike in one languid thrust, his length slowly disappearing inside of Mike’s greedy body. “God, so ready, so…”

Mike clenches around Harvey and he loses the rest of the sentence. He reaches around Mike and closes his fingers around his cock. It’s warm and heavy and hard in his hand and when he squeezes it a little, a small rivulet of pre-come oozes from the slit and drips on Harvey’s fingers. 

“Oh god,” Mike moans when Harvey starts to move, and his dick gives another twitch in Harvey’s hand. “You feel so good, so good, I—”

Harvey fucks Mike slowly and deliberately and whenever Mike’s moans and gasps threaten to reach a peak, Harvey slows down again and lets go of Mike’s dick. Running his lips along Mike’s hairline he makes soothing, calming noises until Mike has climbed down from the edge again and starts rolling his hips once more. Again and again he brings them both to the edge, so close, so dangerously close, and every time he makes them hold back just in time.

They fuck like that until neither of them knows anymore where the one of them ends and the other begins. They are one body moving together in the night, one body yearning for release, one body needing to be just like this, one single body, and when Harvey can feel that Mike is passing the point of no return, that not even Harvey can bring him back from that cliff anymore, he lets go and allows them to have what they so desperately crave. 

With the first spurt of Mike’s orgasm Harvey goes completely still, Mike’s whispered words of pleasure and encouragement pushing him over the edge as well, along with Mike’s hot tightness clenching around him, drawing his climax from him and sending waves of electricity all through his body.

This orgasm is slow and more of a steady pulsing and it wraps around them like a blanket and when Harvey comes down again, Mike is almost sobbing in his arms with the intensity of his release. Mike trails soft kisses along Harvey’s arm and Harvey can feel the last drops of come spilling from his dick and into Mike’s welcoming body. He tries to withdraw when he can feel himself softening, but Mike shakes his head and his fingers dig into the muscles of Harvey’s arm.

“Please,” Mike murmurs and tightens around Harvey’s spent cock once more. “Please, like this, please.”

And Harvey stays. He stays inside of Mike until Mike falls asleep again and even beyond that, thinking that maybe he needs this as much as Mike does and how good it feels to follow Mike’s instinct like this. 

Mike is breathing quietly and regularly now, his body gone slack with sleep and dream. He’s soft and warm in Harvey’s arms and Harvey will be damned if he feels those faint stirs of arousal again. For the second time that night he wills himself to fall asleep and he already knows that it will take him only a couple of hours to wake up again, hungry and wanting, and that Mike will be there to fulfill all of his needs.

“So,” Harvey says and pulls Mike a little closer against himself. They’re still in bed and the morning sun is streaming into the bedroom through the open curtains. “What happened yesterday?”

Mike snuggles up against Harvey and sighs contently. “What do you mean what happened?”

“You didn’t,” Harvey’s lips brush through Mike’s hair and Mike’s eyes flutter shut. “You didn’t use any of the toys on me and you didn’t—” Biting his lips, he falls silent and inhales deeply.

“I didn’t what?”

“You didn’t hurt me,” Harvey finally says, his voice sounding slightly strange in his own ears.

“You said I could do to you whatever I liked.” Mike raises his head a little and opens his eyes. When their eyes meet there is a question in Mike’s, and the faintest hint of fear and doubt.

“I did.” A warm smile spreads over Harvey’s face and he lifts Mike’s chin up with his crooked index finger. “And I meant it. That’s why I said—”

“And I wanted to do what I did,” Mike interrupts, reaching up and cupping Harvey’s jaw. “I did exactly what I wanted to do.”

“Can you—can you maybe explain why you did what you did?”

“Hmm,” Mike hums and lays his head down again where Harvey’s throat and shoulder meet. “I can try.”

Harvey nods and Mike’s hand starts to trace lazy patterns on his chest. “First, I know how impatient you can get, so I wanted to tease you a little by making you wait. Wind you up—have your energy buzzing.”

“That worked,” Harvey grins and Mike grins, too.

“I know.” 

“You’re such a little shit.”

“I am, and you liked it.”

“I did,” Harvey admits and his smile falters a little. “I did—and that surprised me. I mean, I was getting impatient after five minutes or so, and that was threatening to take a toll on my—I found it difficult to stay hard, so—so I had to let it go. That’s easier said than done, of course, but when I finally managed…”

“Tell me,” Mike whispers and Harvey nods.

“I felt myself giving in to being in your hands, at your disposal, and that felt good, surprisingly good.”

“I wanted you to feel that,” Mike murmurs, nuzzling at Harvey’s clavicle and brushing his fingers over the hollow of Harvey’s throat. “I was hoping you would. I wanted…”

“Yes,” Harvey inquires gently when Mike doesn’t say anything for a while. “What did you want?”

“I wanted you to know, no, to _experience_ how good it feels to let go of everything. To just _be_. To be held. I wanted you to experience that and I’m glad you did. Because I feel the same whenever we—always. Every time we do something like that, every time we create a scene, I feel that and I want to feel like that always. Not just occasionally. Every day. Always.”

“It’s a very good feeling,” Harvey smiles and Mike nods against his chest.

“The best.” Mike’s voice is barely more than a whisper and Harvey can feel Mike’s eye lashes fluttering against his skin like delicate butterfly wings. His throat constricts and he bends his head a little to bury his face in Mike’s hair. 

“And the kneeling? The mirrors?”

“I wanted,” Mike continues after a long pause, “I wanted you to see how beautiful you are. I wanted you to see what I see. What I see whenever I look at you.”

Harvey’s eyebrows rise in mock surprise. “You see me kneeling naked in front of a mirror, masturbating, whenever you look at me?” 

Mike breaks into a low chuckle and slaps Harvey’s arm. “Dick!” He pulls Harvey in for a kiss and smiles against his lips. “No. I see how beautiful you are, how fucking beautiful you truly are, body, mind and soul, whenever I look at you. And I wanted you to see that, too.”

“But I told you that I know that I’m—”

“And I told you that I think you didn’t know that. You might have been confident with your looks before, you might have known that you were handsome—but you hadn’t understood your true beauty then. It goes way beyond your looks, Harvey. _Way_ beyond.”

“Mike—” 

“And I hope you understand that now. I hope you saw that. I needed you to see that. I need you to see, to _feel_ how beautiful your love is and how good you are at loving me. How utterly perfect. I need you to see that, Harvey, I—””

“I did,” Harvey whispers and he can feel Mike release a long-held breath. “I do, Thank you for showing me.”

“Good,” Mike murmurs before he raises his head and places a gentle kiss on Harvey’s lips. “Good.”

“Yeah.”

Harvey cups the back of Mike’s head and brings their mouths together for a long, deep kiss. His tongue pushes deep into Mike’s mouth and Mike moans at the possessiveness of Harvey’s kiss. When they break apart after some moments, they’re both breathing heavily and Mike’s lips are beautifully swollen and red.

“God,” Harvey gasps and kisses Mike again, as deeply as before but not as long. It’s a short reassurance of the claim he just staked and Mike’s eyes are wide in wonder when their gazes meet again. “Thank you.”

Mike settles back against Harvey’s chest again and Harvey pulls him close, his fingers dancing over Mike’s soft skin. He can feel his dick stir between his legs but he knows Mike isn’t finished yet. He knows Mike needs to say more, so he waits.

“And I didn’t hurt you because…” Mike breaks the silence between them and then pauses again. “I didn’t hurt you because I couldn’t. I could never hurt you, Harvey. I love you far too much.”

“But I—”

“You don’t hurt me,” Mike cuts Harvey short before he can say anything else. “You give me pain. That is different and you know that. It’s something I want, something I need and I… You’d never do anything I don’t want you to do—and neither would I. You wouldn’t enjoy that, Harvey. You wouldn’t get off on that. So—I wouldn’t. I couldn’t. And neither could you.”

“I might,” Harvey says and he can hear Mike’s heartbeat against his side. “Accidentally. By pushing you too far, by doing something you only _think_ you want.”

“No,” Mike shakes his head and his hair tickles Harvey’s nipple. His dick hardens a little further underneath the covers and Harvey bites his lips. “You could never do that. You would never—I trust you. I trust you with my life, Harvey, and I trust you with that.”

“I know you do.” Harvey’s arms around Mike tighten their embrace and Harvey nods. “I know. Since the cane.”

“The cane,” Mike mouths and Harvey nods again. 

“I knew why you did that, I understand that now.”

“Harvey—”

“Tell me,” Harvey says and falls silent.

“What? Anything.”

“How was it for you? How did it feel for you?”

“The cane?”

“No. Yesterday.”

Mike exhales slowly and Harvey can feel him tense a bit in his arms. 

“It was good,” Mike finally says and clears his throat. “Really good.”

“Good?” Harvey’s voice sounds curious, yet calm. 

“Yeah,” Mike nods and takes another slow breath. “I came… and… it was very intense.”

“Didn’t you like it?”

“Yeah, I liked it very much.” Mike’s words drag a little and Harvey frowns.

“Didn’t you feel it?”

“I did feel it, Harvey,” Mike says. “The power. The thrill. But…”

When Mike falls silent, Harvey nods. “I wanted you to feel that. To experience that, so you could—maybe that’s what you want, from time to time at least, maybe—”

“I did like it,” Mike interrupts and reaches up to cup Harvey’s jaw again. “I did enjoy it. Hell, it was _you_! Of course I enjoyed it, being with you that way. But it didn’t work for me, not really, Harvey. It didn’t fit. It didn’t feel right.”

“Because—”

“Because it’s not what I want. It’s not who I am. I don’t want that kind of power, of responsibility. I… I want to give myself to you, to be yours, to be in your hands, to have you… To be yours.”

“Okay, Mike,” Harvey says very gently and brings Mike’s hand to his lips. He brushes his lips over Mike’s knuckles in the lightest and most fleeting of kisses and when Mike tilts his head to look up at him again and their eyes meet Harvey smiles. “I understand.”

“So can we please do this?” Mike’s eyes plead along with his words and something swells in Harvey’s chest, something he wishes he could fight down but it is more powerful than he is. “Can I please always be yours like that? Always? Forever?”

“We’ll have the trial run,” Harvey says after holding Mike’s gaze for a long time. “Or we’re not going to do it at all. We need to—We’ll have the trial run. Find out if it works for us and—”

“The trial run,” Mike echoes and Harvey nods. 

“We _will_ do this,” Harvey says. “We’ll try this out for one week and then we’ll see. Then we’ll decide what we’re going to do. Like that or I won’t do it at all.”

“Of course we’ll do your trial run, Harvey,” Mike smiles and props himself up on his elbow, looking down at Harvey. “So we’re really going to do this? I mean, you— _Really_?”

“God, Mike,” Harvey chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re so fucking eager about this, I—I mean, you do realize that you’re practically about to hand your whole life over to me, don’t you? That—”

“ _Realize?_ ” Mike’s smile is so radiant Harvey has to close his eyes for a moment. “Oh god, Harvey, do you realize what this means to me? You’re giving me _everything_ , everything I want and I’ll do as many trial runs as you want if we—” He bows down and kisses Harvey quickly on the lips. “When do we start? When can we start?”

Harvey’s grin broadens and he’ll be damned if Mike isn’t bouncing with excitement. He reaches around Mike and pulls him on top of him, grinding his hardness against Mike’s groin. “After this,” he murmurs against Mike’s throat and sucks a red mark just below Mike’s collar line. “I want to fuck you first. God, I’m so turned on I couldn’t—We need a clear head for it and at the moment—” He crushes their lips together and engages them in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss that swallows both of them whole.

“Yeah—” Mike pants into their kiss and cants his hips, rubbing their groins together, growing hard against Harvey incredibly fast. “God, yeah—”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which sex is had and a contract is signed...

_“When do we start? When can we start?”_

_Harvey’s grin broadens and he’ll be damned if Mike isn’t bouncing with excitement - both internally and on the outside. He reaches around Mike and pulls him on top of him, grinding his hardness against Mike’s groin. “After this,” he murmurs against Mike’s throat and sucks a red mark just below Mike’s collar line. “I want to fuck you first. God, I’m so turned on and I want you so much and I couldn’t—We need a clear head for it and at the moment—” He crushes their lips together and engages them in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss that swallows both of them whole._

_“Yeah—” Mike pants into their kiss and cants his hips, rubbing their groins together, growing hard against Harvey incredibly fast. “God, yeah—”_

Their bodies are as hungry for each other as their minds are and they simply take over then, settling into a rhythm that drive both Harvey and Mike almost insane with need. Harvey touches Mike everywhere he can reach him and Mike’s fingers dig into the pillow left and right of Harvey’s face, fisting into the material tightly while his lips hover over Harvey’s, the flightiest, most maddening caress. 

Harvey reaches for Mike’s ass and cups his cheeks through his boxers and when his fingers dig into Mike’s taut muscles, Mike’s hips stutter and a short, huffy moan falls from his lips. Harvey can feel that Mike is as hard as he is and he longs to get them both out of their clothes right the fuck now, even though the layers between them are only thin and so very, very soft, but he can’t take his hands off of Mike, not long enough, not even for a second, and the thought of their lips not touching seems to be unbearable. So he keeps kissing Mike, keeps devouring Mike’s mouth and invading it with his tongue, and the only thing left to do is to let his hands dive underneath Mike’s clothing, one up his spine and the other downwards, to his ass. 

Even though Harvey wants to be careful, wants to take this slow, his body seems to have developed a mind of its own. His finger is breaching Mike’s body before Harvey can even form that thought and when Mike’s tight heat just opens up to him and takes him in, he sucks in a harsh breath of air and his stomach clenches.

“God, Mike,” he breathes into the kiss when Mike’s body answers that intrusion with another erratic thrust of groin against groin. “Fuck—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mike urges him on, clearly out of his mind with want and those purposeful, needy thrusts against his groin make Harvey’s head spin and take his breath away.

“I—Now,” he gasps and Mike nods so their lips slide against each other and his muscles clench around Harvey’s finger impossibly tight. “Want you now—”

“Yeah, yeah, oh god, yeah—” Mike’s movements speed up and so do Harvey’s, an echo of Mike’s desperate need, and he shoves another finger into Mike’s loose body while his tongue invades Mike’s mouth and claims what is rightfully his, the heat, the ragged breaths, the moans. He wants to swallow Mike whole and he needs to be inside of him so bad it makes his head spin.

“Mike,” he moans when Mike’s hips keep grinding against his own and his dick so painfully hard in his pants and so slippery wet with pre-come already, and he knows Mike is just the same, just as much in desperate need as he is. “Shit, I—”

“Yeah,” Mike groans and rolls off of Harvey with an effort that seems to be superhuman. He yanks his boxers down over his ass and before he’s even ready, Harvey is on top of him, pinning him down with his weight, his fingers in Mike’s ass again and his dick hard and leaking inside the confinement of Harvey’s underwear, heavy and fat between Mike’s legs. 

The skin on Mike’s back is hot and sticky with sweat under his t-shirt and it burns Harvey’s lips when they brush over it. Mike is trying to thrust back against his fingers, to fuck himself on them and when Harvey half-scrambles to his knees he can’t help but stare. Mike is so open for him and he takes his fingers so beautifully and so eagerly that it makes Harvey’s dick twitch and harden even more. “Can I…” Harvey feels dizzy and he withdraws his fingers a little from Mike’s tight hole before shoving them back in again and again. “Do you need…”

“Fuck,” he hisses as he tries to yank his own pants down with his free hand and struggles to free his cock from the confinements of his underwear. “Want—”

As much as he longs to bury himself in Mike’s body again, he doesn’t want to hurt Mike like that. His eyes dart to the bedside table frantically and finally, finally, he has pushed his pants down over his hips and ass and Mike looks so good lying there in front of him, all spread out and eager, begging to be taken, fucking himself on Harvey’s fingers, one hand underneath his body, fisting his cock as good as he can.

“Shit,” Harvey says again and bites his lips. He withdraws his fingers from Mike’s ass and grabs hold of his dick. “Can I…” He moans as Mike mutters something under his breath and raises his ass a little more. “I want…” Leaning forward, he brings the tip of his cock between Mike’s cheeks and runs it up and down Mike’s cleft. Once, twice. 

Mike is trembling underneath him and Harvey can feel the intense, impossible heat radiating form his body. 

“Yeah,” Mike breathes again, over and over again. “Can—please…need—god—need you now, please, please… yes…”

Mike is still open and loose from their last round last night and his body yields so beautifully when Harvey pushes inside slowly and steadily. 

Once Harvey is fully sheathed, he takes a shuddering breath and rests his forehead against Mike’s trembling back. “What you do to me,” he murmurs and tries to push Mike’s t-shirt up a little more and his own along with it to make as much contact with Mike’s naked skin as possible. “You… _you_ …”

And this is when Mike begins to move. He starts to roll his hips against Harvey’s groin, slowly at first and beautifully steadily. Harvey slots into Mike with ease and Mike’s undulating movements cause the most glorious friction to Harvey’s straining dick. Every time he’s inside of Mike again with his whole length, Mike tightens his muscles and a bolt of lightning shoots through Harvey’s body. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Harvey pant-moan-chuckles against Mike’s back and he can feel himself swell inside of Mike even more. “God…”

“Yeah,” Mike murmurs and shakes his head when Harvey’s dick swells inside of him. “Feels so good, make you come so hard, yeah… yeah…”

Harvey’s hips find a rhythm of their own and he buries himself in Mike’s body again and again, the skin between them sweaty and their t-shirts sort of in the way but there is no way of stopping and undressing now. Mike is moaning into the pillows and Harvey’s head starts spinning again when he becomes short of air. His climax builds behind his closed eyelids and he can feel how it slowly takes over his body, filling him from head to toe.

“Mike,” he pants, pressing his open lips against Mike’s spine. He wants to take Mike with him over the edge and when Mike trembles underneath him he knows that he will. He slams into Mike one more time and he can feel Mike’s body tense and his muscles clench around him and for a moment Mike’s whole body vibrates and a keening sound falls from Mike’s lips, muffled by the pillows and the hand Mike has shoved between them and his mouth.

When he can feel Mike shake through the first waves of his orgasm Harvey lets himself fall as well. His dick grows even harder inside of Mike’s pulsing heat and then he’s coming, he’s finally coming, emptying himself into Mike and Mike takes it all, moaning, panting, trembling underneath him and only when his climax subsides a little does Harvey notice how hard he has dug his fingers into Mike’s muscles and that there will be more bruises adorning Mike’s pale, perfect skin tomorrow.

Harvey collapses on top of Mike, the last faint pulses of climax washing through him, and Mike goes completely slack underneath him, panting erratically into the pillows, every weak shiver that runs through him sporadically accompanied by a quiet moan.

Slowly Harvey softens inside of Mike and their breathing returns to normal. Mike doesn’t move, he just doesn’t move and Harvey soaks up the warmth Mike is radiating, running his hands up and down Mike’s arms, outstretched over his head, and down his sides, his palms drinking in the softness of Mike’s warm, smooth skin.

“You’re just so fuckable,” Harvey smiles against Mike’s back, trailing lazy kisses along his spine. He runs the tip of his tongue along it once before he pulls out of Mike and rolls off of him onto his back.

“Hmmm, hmmm,” Mike murmurs tiredly and snuggles up against Harvey’s side sighing with content. “I know.”

“You’ll be the death of me one day,” Harvey grins and pulls Mike into his arms. “You’re just so—” His grin broadens and he pulls Mike in for a quick, deep kiss.

“Fuckable,” Mike deadpans once they break apart again. “You already made that pretty clear.”

“Lippy,” Harvey smiles and kisses Mike again. 

“Yeah.” Mike’s grin fades a little and he tilts his head and searches for Harvey’s eyes. “Will… will we do it like this, too, sometimes, when we…?”

“What do you mean?” Harvey’s brows furrow and Mike’s fingertips run over his chest in playful paths.

“Like this,” Mike says, nodding once. “Just fucking, not… Would you still want this then?”

“Ah,” Harvey makes, catching Mike’s hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t think I’d be able to resist even if I didn’t. But I do. I love fucking you like this. Just you and me.”

“Good,” Mike smiles, closing his eyes, and exhales slowly. “Thank you.”

“Do you think we will be able to talk about this with clear heads after a little nap?” Harvey asks, letting go of Mike’s hand and reaching up to run his fingers through Mike’s hair once. “We need to talk this through before we can start.”

“Yeah,” Mike yawns and scrunches up his nose. “I think we will be able to do that.” His movements are slow and heavy as he takes off his boxers and he falls back into Harvey’s embrace with another long yawn. “I want to do that so much. Can’t wait, actually. Do it now?” He yawns again and lets his eyes flutter shut.

“Yeah, right,” Harvey whispers and pulls the covers up to cover them again. He kicks off his own pants and straightens his and Mike’s t-shirts at least a little. 

Mike smacks his lips and snuggles closer against Harvey’s side, his eyes still firmly closed. “Really, I could.”

“I know,” Harvey murmurs and places a soft kiss on Mike’s forehead. “I know.”

*****

They wake up again a little over an hour later and after a shower and some fresh bagels and heavenly aromatic coffee for breakfast, they clear the table and sit down again, a stack of white sheets of paper and Harvey’s heavy fountain pen at Mike’s side.

“So we’re really going to do this.” Mike reaches for Harvey’s hand across the table and squeezes it briefly before he sits back in his chair again and straightens his back.

Harvey nods. “You’ve run me down with your nagging.”

“I didn’t na—well, I did, yeah,” Mike grins and positions the paper right in front of him, the pencil lying neatly on top of the stack. “But it’s not—I mean, you’re not doing this just for me, do you? You want this, too?”

“I do,” Harvey nods and the expression on his face softens noticeably. “More than anything. Mike. You have to know how much I want this. And I need you to understand my… why I hesitate with this. It’s—I want you to be sure, I need you to be entirely sure that you want this. That this is what you really want, not just what you think you need. Not just for kicks but… That this is what you truly need.”

“It is,” Mike says and it seems to Harvey as if Mike’s eyes go even darker and wider than they have been before. “I swear.”

Harvey nods again and takes a deep breath. “Tell me again why.”

“Harvey, I—”

“My terms, Mike. Tell me. I need to hear you say it.”

Mike swallows thickly and bites his lips for a moment. “Okay,” he murmurs and runs his fingers through his hair. “Okay.”

He inhales deeply and exhales slowly, his eyes never leaving Harvey’s.

“I want to be yours. It’s that simple. I want to be yours all the time.”

Mike pauses and when Harvey doesn’t say anything for the longest time, he takes another deep breath and continues.

“Being yours, that is, it’s the best I’ve ever felt. The most myself I have ever been. It’s like… It’s like I only can breathe properly when I’m yours. Like I, as me, as this Mike, only exist when I’m yours. When I belong to you and when you—When you own me. It’s hard to explain, I…”

He bites his lips again and it takes Harvey more strength than he knew he had to keep still, to not reach for Mike, to not say anything, to let him do this on his own.

“It’s like… when you decide for me… For example when you decide whether I get to come or not, and when… It’s like, it feels like I become alive then. Because I can show you how much I trust you. Because I can show you how much I love you and how much I need to do that for you, how much I need to give that to you. It’s—It’s, giving myself to you like that is like coming home. It’s being where I belong. It makes me whole. It makes me who I am. And I want to be that. For you.”

Harvey nods slowly and tilts his head a little. He watches how Mike blushes and turns away his eyes. “Look at me,” he says softly and a small smile appears on his lips when Mike immediately obeys.

“I understand that,” he says and Mike bites his lips again, his eyes welling up with moisture. “But you’re so incredibly intelligent, I mean, your mind… Why would you not want to make use of it?”

“Don’t you want that, Harvey?” Mike asks, his voice trembling. “Don’t you want to take over like that for me?” His brows furrow and his eyes search Harvey’s for answers, for one answer. And when Mike’s lips curl into a small smile, Harvey knows that Mike has found what he was looking for.

“I want that very much,” he admits and nods when Mike’s smile broadens. “So very much. But you need to understand what you’re giving up, Mike. I mean, I would make every decision for you if we really do that. What you’re going to wear. What you get to eat. Where you sleep. If you get to touch yourself at all. If you get to touch me.”

“I know,” Mike whispers. “And I want that. And,” he adds when Harvey opens his mouth to speak. “and I wouldn’t be giving anything up. I’d be giving it to you. I’d be giving myself to you. Where I belong.”

“Mike,” Harvey smiles and finally he does reach for Mike’s hand “I want that, too.”

“Thank you,” Mike whispers and Harvey squeezes his hand. “Thank you so much.”

“No,” Harvey shakes his head and grips Mike’s hand even tighter. “It is me who should be thanking you. For that incredible gift of your trust.”

“It’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done, Harvey. And besides… You trust me as much,” Mike says quickly, squeezing back. “At least as much.”

“I do trust you, Mike,” Harvey replies, still smiling. “With my life.”

Mike simply nods and after a short while of silence, Harvey lets go of Mike’s hand and straightens his back. “Okay, then let’s get to it. We’re going to negotiate the rules for the next week. For our trial run.”

“Yeah,” Mike smiles, picks up the pencil and straightens the stack of paper in front of him. “Do you want me to write this down?”

There’s that little gap at the end of Mike’s sentence, that one word missing that Harvey is desperate to hear. But they have to go without it while they negotiate. Mike has to be able to do that as himself. Or the other “himself”, rather, and Harvey insists on that. He can have that one word later, as often and for as long as he desires.

“First rule,” he says and his voice takes on a different tone. It’s the lawyer speaking and the Dom. “Whatever we decide on, I need you to make your own decisions at work.”

“But—”

“No, you listen. These are my rules and this is my most important one so you get no say in it.” Across the table Mike casts his eyes down and bites his lips. A shade of pink spreads over his cheeks and Harvey can’t help but break into a brief smile. He has his face back under control when he speaks again.

“Mike.” 

When Mike looks up his lashes are trembling. “Harvey, please,” he whispers and Harvey decides to let him have his say even though he already knows he won’t budge on that rule. “It’s not 24/7 when you exclude the part of the day that is the longest, where we spend most of our time.”

“Mike, you are an asset to the firm and I need you to be the best lawyer the city has ever seen, the best lawyer I have ever seen, and there is going to be no discussion about that. While at work you use that beautiful brilliant mind of yours and you’re going to make your own goddamn decisions about our cases. Are we clear on that?”

“Yeah,” Mike agrees throatily after a short pause. “Clear. But—”

“That doesn’t mean,” Harvey interrupts and Mike falls silent immediately, “that doesn’t mean that you automatically get to decide what you’re going to have for lunch. Or which tie you’re going to be wearing. Or when or _if_ you get your goddamn coffee. Clear?”

“Clear,” Mike repeats again and nods in agreement. His voice is a little firmer again and Harvey nods, too. 

“Good. This exception is strictly work related. Everything that is not strictly work—my show.”

“Yes,” Mike nods again and that small smile returns to his face. “Your show.”

Again, Harvey notices that gap at the end of the sentence and he realizes that it is there because Mike leaves it there. He realizes that Mike has to be as desperate to fill it as he needs to hear it filled. Soon, he thinks and gives Mike a reassuring smile. _Soon._

“Good,” he says and straightens his back again. “Second rule. When I give you an order, any order, you follow without hesitation. I need you to trust me that what I decide for you is sensible and well thought through.”

“Of course it is,” Mike says and Harvey wants to test if it really is so badly. He longs to order Mike to his knees and to keep him there, at his feet, for the rest of his life.

“We will have times when you can ask questions but they will be limited and I don’t want to have to explain my decisions for you in our everyday life. I need to know that you trust me.”

Mike nods and Harvey continues.

“Third rule. No touching yourself or me without my permission — and no coming for you either. And that includes times when we’re not together. None of that for you without my permission. Clear?”

“Clear, oh god, yes, of course. Clear.”

“Aren’t you going to write any of this down?” Harvey asks and shoots a pointed glance at the sheets of paper and at the pencil in Mike’s hands.

“Oh,” Mike says, blushing. He follows Harvey’s gaze and blushes even more at the sight of the blank paper. “Oh, I am sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Harvey says and nods once. “Do you need me to repeat the rules or can you write them down without me doing that?”

“I can write them down without it, S—”

Mike interrupts himself, biting his lips, and looks at Harvey with dark, wide eyes.

Releasing a long, slightly shaky breath, Harvey nods. “Soon, Mike,” he says and nods again. “Soon.”

“God,” Mike breathes and blinks rapidly a couple of time. “It’s just that I really can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” Harvey smiles and gestures at the paper. “Now write down those rules so we can get there some day soon.”

Mike’s hand flies over the paper and not even a minute later the three rules are committed to paper in Mike’s handwriting. The slight tremble of Mike’s hand is visible in the letters and it makes Harvey’s chest constrict. 

“Now note down the safewords,” Harvey instructs and Mike does as he is told. “And read them out loud.”

“Yours is _Serpico_ and mine is _panda_ ,” Mike says underlines the word “safewords”. 

“And rule number four is that you’re required to use yours should you really need to. I want you to make an effort and I need you to really trust me but if there’s something you simply can’t take, you use it. Understood?”

“Yes,” Mike answers and notes town the rule next to the safe words. 

“Rules number 4 and 5: Whenever we’re in this place, whenever we’re at home, you’re to address me as ‘Sir’ and you’re required to sit or kneel at my feet except for when we eat unless I tell you otherwise. Same goes for the town car. And the elevator. And whenever I tell you to do that elsewhere. Is that clear?”

“Clear,” Mike nods and writes that down as well. “What about the elevator at work?”

“When it’s empty, that counts too.”

“Okay.” Mike makes the addition to the rule and looks up at Harvey expectantly. “What else?”

“That’s it,” Harvey says and leans back in his chair. “That should cover everything.”

“What if I need to use the bathroom. Or am thirsty?”

“Hmm,” Harvey hums and his brows furrow. 

“What if I am hungry or tired?”

“You’re always allowed to ask me for anything you need,” Harvey says and Mike frowns. “That doesn’t mean that you’ll always get that,” he adds and Mike’s frown deepens. “But you can trust that I won’t do anything that is a threat to your health. I promise that.”

“Thank you,” Mike murmurs and his hand flies over the paper again.

“Now,” Harvey says when Mike is done writing, “about your limits.”

“No limits,” Mike immediately answers and Harvey flinches. “No—no limits.”

“Mike,” Harvey says and tilts his head. “We need to write down your limits. You know that.”

“I don’t have any,” Mike says and lays down the pencil on top of the paper he’s been writing on. “No limits.”

“That is ridiculous,” Harvey says and a deep crease appears between his eyebrows. “You’d basically be handing over your entire life to me. Your _life_.”

“Yes. I know.”

That’s all Mike says and the silence that stretches out between them is long and heavy. 

“My god, Mike,” Harvey finally breaks it and his voice sounds hollow even to him. “How can you even trust anyone—me _that_ much?”

“I don’t know. I simply do. I know you won’t do anything to harm me. I trust you.”

“You’d let me do anything to you? You’d let me put a gun to your head?”

“I would. If that’s what you wanted.”

“God, Mike.” Harvey shakes his head, letting his eyes wander over Mike’s face again and again. Mike’s eyes are wide and dark and open and his features are soft and open. Harvey’s throat constricts and there is a sharp sting to his chest, resonating through his whole body in hot, cresting waves. “You are amazing.”

“I want to be yours completely,” Mike says quietly while Harvey bites his lips and then, after a long pause, finally nods. 

“Okay,” he says, locking eyes with Mike again. “I _am_ going against parts of my better judgement with this but I understand why... and I _do_ trust you, so... okay. No limits. For now.”

Mike writes that down, too and his hand trembles so much he has to stop twice. He then continues to stare at those two words until Harvey clears his throat. 

“Sign it.”

Mike’s fingers seem to move as if of their own accord when he signs his name under their little contract. He adds date and place to his signature before he picks up the contract and hands it over to Harvey.

“You, too?”

Harvey reads over the whole thing and when he’s done, he takes his pen from his pocket, unscrews the cap and signs his name next to Mike’s.

When he looks up again, Mike’s eyes are searching his and Mike makes a movement to slide from his chair to the floor but Harvey stops him.

“Wait,” he says and Mike’s eyes fill with question. “Go to the bedroom and undress. Then bring me the flat black box from the top drawer of the toy chest in the closet.”

Mike rises from his chair and proceeds to walk over to the bedroom but Harvey stops him in his tracks by grabbing his arm. He pulls Mike down so he can kiss him, a claiming, possessive kiss, and as the kiss deepens Mike’s longing grows so instense it feels as if his chest is going to burst with it. Harvey breaks the kiss and smiles at how out of breath and flushed Mike already is. “Go,” he grins, giving Mike the slightest shove. “Go.”

There is an urge inside of him to tell Mike to hurry but he wants to give Mike a little space and time after their negotiation and the signing of the contract. If it has been only half as intense and stirring for him as it has for Harvey — and Harvey suspects that it has been much more so — Mike is going to need a little break. 

Nevertheless, it seems to take Mike only a couple of seconds to return to the living room, naked and half hard, with the black box in his hand. 

“Come here,” Harvey says and turns his chair so Mike can stand right in front of him. When Mike holds out the box, Harvey smiles and nods, taking it from Mike’s hand carefully. He nods again and Mike sinks to his knees at Harvey’s feet so gracefully it almost hurts to watch.

When Mike is down on his knees he keeps his eyes cast to the floor and after a while of looking at him, Harvey can see how Mike blushes. He looks down at Mike’s cock and it’s almost fully erect. 

“Mike,” Harvey says and reaches for Mike’s chin. He cups it in his hand and slowly lifts Mike’s head. “Look at me.”

“Sir—” Mike’s voice sounds raw somehow and his eyes are dark pools of longing.

“I have something for you,” Harvey says and lets go of Mike’s chin to open the box. “And I want you to wear it all through the week.” He takes the slim silver collar from its box and places the box on the table next to him. “To remind you that you’re mine now.”

“I don’t need to be reminded of that, Sir,” Mike says but his eyes watch Harvey run his fingers along the metal longingly. “I know that I am yours.”

Harvey trails his fingers over the shiny metal and turns the collar around in his hands, smiling. “But you would like to wear it, wouldn’t you?”

“God, yes,” Mike gasps and turns his head to the side, avoiding Harvey’s eyes for a while. When Harvey doesn’t react Mike looks back at him and nods. “Yes, Sir, I would. Very much.”

“Thought so,” Harvey smiles and unfastens the clip at the back of the collar. “I’m going to put it on you now.”

Mike nods and scoots forwards a little, bowing his head.

With sure and steady fingers Harvey places the collar around Mike’s throat and fastens it at the back of Mike’s neck.

“Too tight?”

Mike shakes his head and the collar slides over his pale skin with ease.

“No, Sir.”

Harvey then reaches for Mike’s chin again and lifts his face. 

When Mike’s eyes meet his, an intense feeling settles inside of Harvey, pooling in his chest and radiating all through his body. Happiness. Pride. “You look very beautiful like this,” he says and brushes his thumb over Mike’s cheek. “My beautiful boy…”

“Yours,” Mike whispers leaning into Harvey’s touch. “Yours, always.”

“Mine,” Harvey confirms and the sense of pride and happiness fill him even more, threatening to overflow. So he quickly clears his throat and lets go of Mike’s face again. “I want you to wear it for me for the whole duration of the trial run. Don’t take it off without my permission.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike answers obediently and looks at Harvey with dark, glistening eyes. He’s practically glowing with devotion and for a moment Harvey has to turn his eyes away. 

“You can get dressed again now, if you want,” he says and nods when Mike shakes his head. 

“I’d rather stay like this for a little while longer, if that’s okay with you, Sir.”

“Yes, it’s more than okay, Mike. But I want you to get dressed when you start feeling too cold.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike says and keeps holding Harvey’s gaze expectantly.

It takes Harvey a while to realize why there is so much expectation in Mike’s eyes. He hasn’t given Mike an order yet, except for telling him to wear the collar. 

This is his first order and Mike seems to be rather apprehensive of it, shifting under Harvey’s gaze. A part of him wishes he were less fucked-out so he could tell Mike to suck him off. He looks at Mike’s groin again and, even though his erection has gone down a little, Mike is still at least half hard. He could tell Mike to jerk off for him but Mike is shaken enough as it is, so he decides against it. 

“Take your cock in your hand,” he says and the way Mike’s hand follows his order even before Mike’s mind can catch up has Harvey’s pride surging again. “Wrap your fingers around yourself but don’t move your hand. Just hold yourself like that for a while.” 

Mike nods and takes a deep, shuddering breath. 

“You can sit back on your heels,” Harvey says and turns his chair around again so he’s facing the table again and reaches for the morning newspaper on the chair next to him. He opens the paper at a random page and starts to read. 

After half an hour or so Mike is still kneeling next to him, his fingers wrapped around his now fully erect dick. Harvey has only a hazy idea of what he has read during the last 30 minutes and even that vague thoughts vanish when he sees Mike’s dick throbbing in Mike’s grip and the way Mike struggles not to bite his lips. He doesn’t move, he doesn’t even squirm, but his breathing has become a little labored and every now and then a faint shiver runs through him.

“Good boy,” Harvey says and smiles at Mike before he turns the newspaper to the next page.


	8. Chapter 8

The first few days of their trial Harvey seems to be permanently horny. He’s hard practically all the time and Mike can’t count how many times he finds himself on his knees sucking him off or shoved against the wall of a bathroom stall or against the sinks or against some wall in a stair case or elevator and Harvey fucking into him hard and fast. Or tantalizingly slow, pulling at Mike’s collar until Mike’s lips turn a little blue and he gasps for air.

Whenever Harvey fucks Mike’s mouth he makes him swallow his come and he only uses a condom to fuck Mike when they have absolutely no time to get cleaned up at all afterwards. When there is just the littlest bit of time he fucks Mike bareback and spills himself deep into Mike’s hungry body — and gets off and hard again at the mere thought that his come is still inside of Mike when he’s back at his desk or at a conference table after a short coffee break. All he needs to do then is to give Mike a certain look and Mike blushes a dark shade of red and Harvey wants to take him all over again. 

Once Harvey even fucks Mike in the public bathroom at the court house before their trial and all the time during the hearing he is half hard and his cock gives an eager twitch every time Mike shifts in the chair next to him or nestles at the collar of his shirt. 

On the way back to the firm he fucks Mike’s mouth in the backseat of the car and comes down Mike’s throat in long, hot spurts.

Mike takes it all.

He takes it all but one drop, one small splash that lands on his tie. And when Donna mentions it to him as he passes her desk, when she says “You’ve got something on your—” and gestures at his chest, he blushes and all he can say is “Oh—”. But then almost absentmindedly he scoops Harvey’s come off his tie with his thumb and licks it off right there and then. He’s not supposed to waste any of it, Harvey’s orders, and there is nothing he can do but abide by them. “Thank you.”

He doesn’t even register the look Donna gives him. He’s far too busy willing his dick not to shoot off in his pants. 

When Mike mentions Harvey’s state of permanent arousal on Wednesday evening when they’re lying on their couch, Harvey’s hand down Mike’s pants and the tip of his tongue at the nape of Mike’s neck, he chuckles.

“Yeah,” he kisses against Mike’s hair line. “The idea that I can have you whenever I want and wherever I want is incredibly arousing.” He takes the collar into his mouth and bites down playfully. “That I can use you whenever and in whichever way it strikes my fancy. And that you will take it. Turns me on so much.”

“Oh god,” Mike moans and flexes his hips to fuck Harvey’s hand. “God, yes—”

“Turns you on, too, doesn’t it? That I can have my way with you whenever I like? However I like? And that all you can do is take it?” He stills Mike’s movement with one hand against his hip and Mike immediately complies. “You love that, don’t you?”

“Fuck—” Mike bites his lips and tries his best not to move as Harvey starts to stroke him again, slowly and with far too little pressure. “Yeah, yeah, I love it. So much. To take it—”

“You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Hmmm, Mike?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike whispers against the growing arousal inside of him. “For you…”

“And who wouldn’t want such a good boy? Hmmm? Who wouldn’t be turned on by such beautiful submission? No wonder I want you all the time, Mike. You turn me on so fucking much. You make me hard all the time…”

“Please,” Mike whispers when Harvey’s thumb casually brushes over his slit. “Oh please…”

“What do you want, Mike?” Harvey nuzzles at the nape of Mike’s neck and hums against the fine feathery hairs. “Tell me. What do you want?”

“May I have permission to ask for something, sir?”

“Yes,” Harvey nods and Mike’s hair tickles his nose. “You’ve been such a good boy all week. You may.”

“Will—” Mike swallows and bites his lips. Although Harvey can’t see his face he knows that Mike is blushing. The reddish hue creeps around Mike’s throat and even his neck turns red, making the silver of the collar stand out beautifully. “Will you make me come today, Sir?”

“Hmmm,” Harvey hums and brushes his thumb over Mike’s slit again, smearing the pre-come that has gathered there over Mike’s crown. “Would you like that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike admits and blushes an even deeper shade of red. “So much. For you.”

“Well,” Harvey says and tightens his hold around Mike’s dick a little. “You’ve been so good all week. You didn’t ask for it once so far. Why now?”

“Because…” Mike swallows again and Harvey can feel Mike’s body tense in his arms so he makes some soothing noises and mumbles words of praise and encouragement until he can feel Mike relax again. 

“Tell me.”

“Because I… Because it would feel good, Sir.” Mike’s body tenses again when Harvey’s strokes cease. “Please,” he adds, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please…”

“But that wouldn’t be for me then, would it?” Harvey keeps his fingers wrapped around Mike’s throbbing dick but holds his hand still. The caresses to the back of Mike’s neck are gentle and light and there is no sharpness in his voice. “Answer me, Mike. That wouldn’t be for me, would it?”

“No,” Mike whispers and Harvey can feel him exhale shakily. “No it wouldn’t, Sir. Please forget I asked? I am sorry. I…”

“Mike,” Harvey says and pulls Mike even closer against him. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re allowed to ask for things for yourself, remember? And if that is something you want… You’re allowed to ask for it.”

“Yeah,” Mike nods and his voice sounds suspiciously hoarse. “I’m allowed. Okay.”

“Are you asking?” Harvey nibbles at Mike’s earlobe playfully and gives his dick one languid stroke. “Would you like me to make you come today?”

Mike begins by nodding but after just a moment his head doesn’t move anymore. There is a long silence that follows Harvey’s question and Harvey gives Mike the time he needs to regroup. He nuzzles at Mike’s neck again and strokes the underside of Mike’s dick with his thumb in a slow, gentle caress.

“No,” Mike whispers after a while and inhales sharply. “No, I’m not asking.”

“Why not?” Harvey gives Mike’s dick another stroke and draws a low moan from Mike’s lips. “Remember. You’re allowed to.”

“Because it’s your decision, Sir.” Mike sniffles and swallows thickly. “You decide. You.”

“God, you’re so good, Mike. So good…” Harvey lets his tongue dart out and licks along the shell of Mike’s ear. “My amazing, brave boy…”

“Yours.” Mike’s voice is barely a whisper and the word turns into a moan at the end when Harvey strokes Mike’s cock again, twisting his hand a little and tightening his grip just the tiniest bit. “Yours.”

“Yeah.” A distinct hint of arousal creeps into Harvey’s voice as he speeds up his strokes. “Mine.”

After a while Mike starts squirming. The muscles in his back and ass and legs tense and release, sporadically at first. but then developing a steady rhythm that aligns with Harvey’s strokes. His breathing becomes more erratic, more labored, and every now and then a small moan escapes his lips. His cock is leaking and Harvey’s fingers are already slick with pre-come.

“God, Mike, I love how wet you get for me,” Harvey murmurs. He trails featherlight kisses along the nape of Mike’s neck and down his throat where he can reach it and all the while hums soothingly, contently. When Mike’s breathing hitches, Harvey smiles.

“Harvey— _Sir!_ ”

“Are you close, baby?” His words huff over Mike’s sensitive, well-kissed skin and make him shiver. “Hmmm?”

Mike nods furiously and lifts his hand as if to cover Harvey’s with his own, as if to still Harvey’s movements but then he lets it drop again, clenching it into a tight fist. He holds that tension for a moment and then releases it along with a sharp exhale.

“Yeah,” he moans when Harvey keeps stroking him and shakes his head against the onslaught of sensation. “So close. So…”

Harvey’s smile broadens at Mike’s admission and he gives Mike’s cock a teasing squeeze.

“Sir, I’m so close.” Mike takes a shuddering breath and Harvey can feel how Mike tries to relax his body, to stop fighting and to just will his body not to tumble over the edge. “If, oh god, if you keep doing that I won’t last… I can’t… Sir, please…”

“Please _what_?” Harvey catches Mike’s ear lobe between his teeth and Mike gasps. “Please _what_ , Mike?”

“P—please stop, Sir. _Please_. I can’t hold back if—I’m gonna come, Sir!Oh god, gonna…”

“What if I don’t want to stop?”

“Gonna come, Sir—go—gonna come—please— _please_ —can’t—so—god—close—so close—Sir—Sir— _Sir_ —oh god—nononooo— _please_!”

Mike’s vibrating desperation, his iron will to obey Harvey’s orders goes straight to Harvey’s dick. He is rock hard in his trousers and Mike’s squirming and the clenching of his muscles do their very own part in turning him on even more. 

“Don’t come,” he tells Mike, thrusting his groin against Mike’s clenching ass. 

“Don’t come,” Mike echoes and his dick hardens even further in Harvey’s hand. “Don’t come, don’t come, don’t… don’t come, oh god, don’t come, don’t, oh please, please, pleaseplease _please_ …”

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this, Mike? Hmm? How perfect? Do you?”

“Don’t, don’t, don’t come, don’t…”

Mike’s pleading litany turns into incoherent moaning when Harvey thrusts against him again and then into something else entirely when Mike bites his lips. Harvey brushes Mike’s sweaty hair from Mike’s forehead with his free hand and pulls his head back so he can lick Mike’s cheekbone. He tastes salty, of sweat and tears, and with his head bent backwards like that, his lips open and a series of short moans pours from his lips, one for each stroke of Harvey’s hand around his dick.

“Mike,” Harvey murmurs into Mike’s ear. “Do you want to come?”

“Don’t come, don’t come, don’t—” Mike keeps murmuring and shakes his head against the hold of Harvey’s hand. “Come.”

“Yeah,” Harvey whispers. “But what if I wanted you to? Hmm? What if I wanted you to come? For me? What if…”

“Oh god,” Mike moans and arches into Harvey’s touch. “For you.”

“Yeah, for me. If I wanted you to come for me, would you do that, Mike? Can you do that? Can you come for me?”

“Now?” Mike’s voice sounds so slurred that anybody but Harvey would have difficulties understanding him. “Come now? Sir? For you?”

“Yeah, Mike,” Harvey pants, thrusting against Mike again and again. “Can you?” 

“Yeah, god, yeah, for you, Sir—Come for you? Now, Sir? Now?”

“Yeah, for me. Do it, Mike. Come for me now.”

Mike’s body follows Harvey’s order almost instantly. It explodes with an orgasm so intense that Mike tries to curl in on himself, to curl into a fetal position, but Harvey’s hold on him is steady and firm and he keeps him stretched out against his own body, holding him close while wave after wave of climax shakes Mike to his very core. The sounds Mike is making raise Harvey’s arousal to an entirely new level and each spasm of Mike’s dick brings Harvey closer to the edge himself. 

It seems to last for ever and Mike doesn’t stop shaking even when Harvey withdraws his hand and offers it to him to lick it clean. Mike’s tongue is hot and moist as it licks the last traces of his come away and it flutters against Harvey’s skin with every hitching breath Mike takes. All through that Harvey keeps murmuring words of praise into Mike’s ear, telling him how well he did, how proud he is of him and how beautiful he is like this, coming for Harvey, licking his hand clean, so beautiful, so beautiful like this, for him.

When the trembling finally subsides, Harvey catches Mike’s ear lobe between his teeth again, biting down playfully. Mike moans at that and his hips jerk once more but only very weakly. “Hey,” Harvey murmurs and Mike turns and tilts his head a little, rubbing his face against Harvey’s lips. 

“Get off the couch for me now. And down on your knees. So I can come in your mouth.”

The short moment Mike takes to collect his energy is palpable. It is as if his body recharges from deep inside of him and when that brief moment is over, Mike glides off the furniture and settles on his knees, hair incredibly disheveled, face flush and sweaty, lips swollen and glistening and his clothes ruffled and his trousers hanging open and his softening dick visible inside.

He looks up at Harvey, who has gotten on his knees as well on top of the couch, and Harvey’s chest constricts. 

Harvey reaches out to cup Mike’s jaw and his face is lit up by a radiant smile. “Look at you,” he muses and strokes Mike’s cheek. “Just look at you…” He gently runs his knuckles along Mike’s cheek bones before he cups his jaw again. “Christ, Mike, the picture you make—” Reaching for his groin with his other hand, he cups himself briefly through his trousers.

“You make me so hard, such a good boy, god—”

Things happen very fast after that. Harvey opens his trousers and gets his dick out and of course Mike’s mouth is already open and waiting to be fucked. Harvey guides his cock to Mike’s mouth and does exactly that. He fucks Mike’s mouth hard and fast, making Mike almost gag and causing tears to stream down Mike’s face after only a few thrusts. 

Mike knows better than to break eye contact so Harvey’s eyes are on his the entire time. A mixture of moans and profanities and praise constantly pours from Harvey’s mouth and showers Mike’s face below. When Mike chokes at a particularly deep thrust, Harvey can feel his climax rising inside of him. He grabs hold of Mike’s hair with one hand, fisting into it hard, and guides Mike’s movements with the other hand on his shoulder. 

Mike is moaning and coughing around his dick, his face wet and sticky with tears and sweat, and he takes everything so beautifully it nearly breaks Harvey’s heart. Harvey stills abruptly at one point of time when he’s buried in Mike’s mouth almost to the hilt and Mike’s eyes go wide when he doesn’t withdraw again. It’s a mixture of surprise, panic and devotion Harvey sees in them and after a second or two the most beautiful look of surrender and submission.

Mike’s head tilts the tiniest bit and Mike tries to swallow around Harvey’s dick, pressing his tongue against its underside.

Harvey nods and withdraws a little, his eyes fixed on Mike’s face as he comes violently down Mike’s throat. Mike takes it all, swallows every last drop of Harvey’s come, as Harvey empties himself into Mike’s greedy mouth. When the last throes of his orgasm run through him, Harvey closes his eyes and tilts his head back, savoring the gentle caresses of Mike’s tongue and lips. The little moans that fall from Mike’s mouth along with the sounds of Mike sucking and licking him clean are music in his ears and his grip on Mike’s hair loosens gradually as Mike drinks the last drops of his come.

When he opens his eyes again, Mike is still kneeling there, face flushed and his hair a mess, eyes cast down and his lashes painting dark circles on his red, sticky cheeks, spider legs, really, grouped together by tears.

“Mike,” Harvey murmurs and reaches for Mike’s chin to lift his head. “You did very well.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Mike’s whispered reply barely reaches Harvey’s ears. “I—” He bites his lips and his eyes well up again, glistening with moisture.

“What, Mike? Hmm? You can tell me.”

“Thank you for letting me come, Sir. It felt very…it felt just so good and I…”

“Yes?” Harvey strokes Mike’s jaw line with his thumb and smiles.

“I don’t know, Sir. It’s just that I…”

Mike falls silent again and his face scrunches up a little as he tries to blink back the tears, to keep them from falling. It doesn’t work. They run down his cheeks in two clear rivers and his lips quiver and his body starts to shake again. “I…”

“Come here,” Harvey coaxes and pulls Mike into his arms. “Too much?” He gathers Mike up onto the couch and holds him close while he settles against his chest. “Mike?”

“No, Sir.” Mike shakes his head, rubbing his face against Harvey’s shirt. “But just—just _so_ much…” Mike sniffles and clears his throat. “I just feel so… I feel everything, Sir. I feel you everywhere.”

“Ah,” Harvey nods and tightens his hold around Mike, feeling how Mike slowly relaxes into his embrace. “I see.”

“Can—Can you hold me for a little bit, Sir? Please? Just for a little bit longer before we go shower?”

“I will hold you for as long as you like, Mike. For as long as you like.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Mike whispers, his voice still tear-stained and raw. “Thank you.”

“Good boy,” Harvey murmurs and runs his fingers gently through Mike’s messy hair. “My wonderful, perfect boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so, so much to everyone who read, to everyone who left kudos and to everyone who left me a comment!!! You are so generous with your time, reading and letting me know what you think... it's truly humbling and I am insanely grateful! THANK YOU!!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is something happening in this chapter that I'd like to address with a little "preface". I'm going to keep it vague here for those of you who want to read this mostly unspoiled but if you click on the notes at the end you'll find a note telling you exactly what's going to happen if you'd rather know beforehand.
> 
> *** SPOILERS ***
> 
> In this chapter something happens that involves bodily fluids other than semen, saliva, tears or blood. I didn't tag it because it's not happening as or because of a kink, at least not _per se_ , and I didn't want to do "false advertising".
> 
> You _could_ of course skip this chapter but I strongly suggest you don't because it _is_ a very important one for the boys and the dynamics of their relationship. 
> 
> I'd like to ask you to trust your author. :)

The next day all the time they get at the firm are just about three minutes in one of the bathroom stalls and it’s one of the times Harvey fucks Mike hard and fast and finishes quickly but doesn’t let him come. He gives Mike a couple of seconds to come down after he’s done with him, leaving him behind in the stall, but he lingers a little, washing and drying his hands more slowly and even more thoroughly than he normally would. When Mike emerges from the stall, fastening the button of his trousers, his dick still hard in his pants, he looks deliciously debauched. His lips are red and swollen and his hair is a disheveled mess. He’s still breathing raggedly and his cheeks are flushed in the most endearing shade of pink.

“God, I could just take you and fuck you all over again,” Harvey murmurs, an almost feral smile on his face, and shakes his head. “Just look at you.”

Mike almost automatically follows Harvey’s orders and looks at himself in the bathroom mirror, eyes wide with wonder.

“You are so beautiful, Mike.”

Harvey nods at him in the mirror before he steps aside and opens the door to exit the bathroom.

“Take a minute. But then I need you in my office. We need to find that goddamn evidence before Tanner does.”

They know they will have to work late that day, so around 8 p.m. Harvey decides that they are going to take their laptops and files with them and continue working at home. They order in, Thai, and keep going through files and briefs while they eat, Mike sitting at Harvey’s feet at the coffee table and Harvey on the couch, Harvey without his jacket, vest and tie and Mike already dressed down to jeans and a casual shirt, the top two buttons undone and his collar visible underneath the soft fabric. 

“May I have another beer, please, Sir?” Mike asks about half an hour after they’ve abandoned their dinner. His bottle is empty and he looks up at Harvey, smiling.

“Yeah, of course,” Harvey answers, still leafing through a thick file folder with a slight frown on his forehead. “Get another one for me as well.”

Mike scrambles to his feet and fetches two bottles from the fridge. He opens them and hands one to Harvey before he sits down again and picks up the next folder in the stack. “It’s in here,” he murmurs under his breath as he opens it and runs his fingers over the first page. “It _has_ to be in here, I _know_ it’s in here.”

Harvey smiles at Mike’s absentminded muttering and his apparent eagerness to solve this thing despite being so tired and a little overcharged from everything that has happened this week. He watches Mike reach for his beer bottle again and drain it almost halfway in one go. For a moment, Harvey’s heart flutters wildly in his chest before it settles back into a normal rhythm again and a sense of warm determination fills him to the brim. Mike doesn’t even notice the weight of Harvey’s eyes on him, he’s that occupied with his task.

A couple of minutes later, Mike finishes his beer and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, never taking his eyes off of the papers he’s searching through. “Hmmm,” he makes and plucks one sheet from the file, examines it closely and lays it aside. “Maybe… Okay…”

Harvey continues watching Mike from the corners of his eyes, pretending to be deeply immersed in the file he’s holding in his lap. When Mike starts to squirm a little, Harvey purses his lips and fixes his eyes on the paper in front of him, breathing as evenly as he can.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Only a couple of minutes later, Mike clears his throat, and when Harvey looks up from his papers, Mike is smiling up at him.

“May I go to the bathroom, Sir?” Mike asks and Harvey pointedly returns his gaze to the file in his lap.

“No.”

“Okay.” Mike doesn’t even flinch, he simply directs his attention back to his work and continues sorting through the pages. He probably thinks Harvey wants him to finish with that file first.

Harvey’s suspicion is confirmed when Mike closes the file, puts it aside and straightens his back. He yawns and stretches his arms over his head, wincing at some kind of pain or discomfort in his back. Wiggling back and forth a little on his ass, he clears his throat again, when Harvey still doesn’t look up.

“Sir? May I go now, please?”

“Go where?” Harvey asks, still not looking up from his papers. He reaches for his pen and frowns.

“The bathroom, Sir.”

Briefly looking up, his frown deepens and he casts a glance at the stash of files still on the table. “No,” he says again and returns his attention to the paper in his hands.

“O—okay,” Mike stutters and his breath hitches ever so slightly. But he squares his shoulders and picks up the next folder from the stash. “In here,” he murmurs. “It _must_ be in this one, it _has_ to be in there.”

Another quarter of an hour or so later, Mike tosses the file aside with a frustrated growl. “Fuck,” he curses under his breath and shifts again, adjusting his position to a half-kneeling, half-sitting one. 

Harvey steals a glance at him just as Mike flexes his hips a little and squeezes his eyes shut. Before Mike even has a chance to notice, Harvey averts his eyes again.

“Stop squirming, rookie,” he mumbles, staring at the papers, and jots down something in the margin of the file he’s currently working on.

“But—” Mike shifts again and when Harvey looks up he’s biting his lips.

“What?”

“But I really need to go, Sir.”

“And I told you ‘no’, didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes, you did, but—”

“What ‘but’?”

“Nothing,” Mike whispers and blushes slightly. “Nothing, Sir.”

“I didn’t think so,” Harvey grumbles and nods towards the files on the coffee table. “Get back to work.”

“Okay,” Mike says and picks up the next folder. Only five minutes later, though, he begins to squirm constantly, making weird little noises at the back of his throat, a mixture between held breaths and short silent breathless moans.

Rising his eyebrows, Harvey looks down at Mike again. “Didn’t I tell you to stop squirming? I— _We_ need to concentrate.”

“Sir, I—” Mike bites his lips again and balls his hands into tight fists. He takes a long, shaky breath and holds it for a while, supposedly mentally counting the seconds, before he releases it again, even more shakily. Harvey has never seen Mike blush that deep a shade of red. “If you don’t give me permission to go soon, I’m going to have an accident, Sir.”

“Don’t.” It’s all Harvey says but he holds Mike’s gaze for a few seconds more before he breaks eye contact again.

Of course, Mike doesn’t really stop squirming but he tries to keep his breathing under control, which, also of course, isn’t working, quite on the contrary. Only a couple of minutes later, Mike is constantly shifting, tightening and relaxing his muscles all the time, his fists clenching rhythmically and his ragged breathing is interrupted by short, throaty moans. “Please,” he whispers and when Harvey looks at him his eyes are slightly glassy. “Please, Sir. I need—I _need_ to go. I won’t be able to—If you don’t let me go I won’t be able to hold it much longer. Sir.” 

Harvey wouldn’t have thought it possible that Mike could blush even more, but he does, and incredibly beautifully so. His face has to feel on fire and Harvey has to fight the overwhelming urge to touch it. To keep his fingers busy, he reaches for his beer bottle and takes a long, deep swig, drinking in not only the beer but also the moan that falls from Mike’s lips as Mike watches him drink, mesmerized. He sets the bottle down again slowly, his eyes never leaving Mike’s.

“What part of ‘no’ did you not understand,” Harvey says calmly and tilts his head a little. “Mike?”

Mike merely bites his lips and closes his eyes, his face tense with effort. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath and his body tenses up entirely. “Oh fuck—”

His eyes never leaving Mike’s face, Harvey reaches for his bottle again and takes another long swallow. Mike bites his lips so hard they turn while and his fists clench even tighter.

“S-Sir…” This time, Mike holds his breath for several seconds, his face scrunched up with tension. “Please.”

He opens his eyes and they immediately meet Harvey’s. 

_“Please.”_

“No, Mike,” Harvey says and shakes his head. “No.”

He watches Mike breathe through two or three more of his inner cycles before Mike shifts to his knees and, sitting back on his heels, his fists open and he immediately digs his fingers into the taut muscles of his upper thighs.

Mike’s eyes snap open and they’re blazing with something Harvey can’t quite place. Embarrassment, resistance, rage, fear.

“Fuck, Harvey,” Mike spits and his voice is just a little more than a dangerous whisper. “Do you _want_ me to piss myself or what?” He is shaking, his whole body is shaking but he holds Harvey’s gaze with a fierce kind of desperation and with his head held high.

“ _One_ ,” Harvey counts calmly and leans forward just a little, his face taking on a stern, serious look. Mike flinches. He knows that Harvey means business when he starts to count, and he already has experienced what can happen if he gets to _three_. “And I want you _not_ to have an accident.” For a timeless moment everything seems to hang in the balance, for a moment everything is very touch and go, 

But then the look in Mike’s eyes changes and only embarrassment and fear remain. “It hurts,” Mike whispers and as if in slow motion a single tear pools in his left eye and it teeters on his lashes for a little while before it tears itself away from them and rolls down his cheek.

“I know,” Harvey says and nods slowly. “Mike,” he adds when Mike is about to close his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harvey has to strain his hearing hard to make out Mike’s answer but when he does a small smile spreads over his face. 

“Good boy.”

“Oh god,” Mike moans, breaking eye contact, and almost bends over double. “Oh _fuck_ —”

Harvey lets that one slide. It’s not _really_ mouthing off after all, it’s just Mike talking to himself, trying to hang on to that last remaining shred of control over his body, rocking back and forth, moaning almost continuously now.

“Oh my god—”

“Sit up,” Harvey says, his voice steady and firm and maybe, just maybe the smallest bit husky. “Look at me.”

Mike’s cheeks are wet with tears and he’s still biting his lips so hard when he looks up again and his eyes are swimming. He swallows, again and again, and his body still tenses rhythmically, his fingers digging into the muscles of his thighs like claws.

Harvey’s head tilts ever so slightly to the side and he wills his features to soften. Each and every noise Mike makes goes directly to his cock and makes his chest ache. There is a moment when the look in Mike’s eyes changes again and a desperate plea is added to the mix. 

Mike opens his lips a little, just a little bit, and he tries to speak, but then he closes his mouth again, shaking his head. Fresh tears roll down his cheeks and he shakes his head once more before he draws another preparatory breath.

“I—I don’t think I can do it, Sir.” His lower lip trembles and he sucks it into his mouth, slowly leaning forward again, his hands balled to fists in front of his groin. 

“Yes, you can,” Harvey replies when Mike has rocked back again and their eyes lock once more. “I _know_ you can. And you don’t really have much of a choice, do you?”

“Oh god—” Flexing and rolling his hips faster and faster, Mike’s eyes are fixed on Harvey’s and his lips are moving in a wordless, voiceless plea, only interrupted by those gasps and moans that make Harvey’s dick twitch and leak in his trousers.

Mike’s hand flies to his mouth to stifle a long, loud moan and he shakes his head frantically. “I… I… The rug,” he whispers when his hand falls into his lap again and his movements still.

“It’s okay, Mike,” Harvey smiles and nods slowly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I… I ca—Sir, I…” For a moment, Mike’s eyes overflow with panic and he sucks in a sharp breath and holds it, holds it, holds it. 

“It’s okay,” Harvey says again and reaches out to cup Mike’s cheek. “It’s going to be okay.”

Mike’s hand flies up to grasp Harvey’s and Mike’s fingers close around his so hard it hurts. _Two_ , Harvey counts in his mind. He doesn’t want to say it out loud. He needs that _Two_ for later, in case Mike messes up again. He doesn’t want there to be a _Three_ tonight because he wants Mike to be able to come, he wants to make him come, to let him come as often as he likes, later tonight or tomorrow, as often as he needs to. Mike has earned this and Harvey doesn’t want to take it away from him.

So he lets Mike cling to his hand, he lets him bring it to his mouth and breath short, hot, wet puffs of air against it, lets him open his mouth and scratch his skin with his teeth, if only just a little.

When Mike stills and releases a long, pained moan, Harvey catches his eyes again and nods. “It’s okay, Mike. It’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

A violent tremor runs through Mike’s body and a panicky, raw whimper falls from his lips. Harvey’s hand squeezes back and Harvey nods again. “It’s okay.”

And in Mike’s eyes Harvey can see the moment Mike _really_ gives in. His head moves slowly, the small nod signaling his final submission. “Good boy,” Harvey murmurs and Mike’s fingers relaxes a bit around his. 

Harvey has to fight not to hold his breath, he has to struggle to keep breathing as calmly and as evenly as possible to offer Mike’s breathing guidance and support. When a little of the tension leaves Mike’s body, Harvey battles the urge to cast his eyes downwards successfully, but only for a second or two. Then he simply _has_ to steal a glance at Mike’s crotch where a dark spot slowly begins to form on his right inner thigh. 

“Oh god—” Mike’s throaty moan lets Harvey’s head snap back up again and Mike’s eyes basically claw into Harvey’s as Mike’s bladder begins to empty itself. “Oh god, Sir,” Mike whispers, almost choking on his words. “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry…”

And Harvey holds on to Mike’s hand tightly as the dark spot grows and more and more liquid drenches Mike’s jeans and flows down his legs, between his legs, into the rug and from Mike’s eyes, brushes his thumb over its back, and a flow of words begins to stream from his mouth, praise and encouragement.

“Oh god, Mike,” he murmurs, reaching for Mike’s face again with his other hand, “you’re doing so well, look at you, just look at how brave you are for me, such a good boy, god, so fucking beautiful, you have no idea, so good, so good, yeah, that’s it, Mike, like that, just like that, god, you’re amazing, I knew you could do this, I knew you would do so well, Mike, so good, so good…”

Mike’s words of shame and apology turn into a wordless string of quiet, muffled sobs, moans and small whimpers as he continues to pour himself out for Harvey, and his body starts to shake. It’s as if only the hold his eyes have on Harvey’s is what keeps him together and upright.

“You’re doing so good,” Harvey reassures him again and Mike’s grip on his hand tightens again. “So, so good.”

When Mike’s bladder is finally empty and his jeans and socks and the carpet around him are soaked, Harvey nods at him again and Mike breaks eye contact for the first time in minutes. He bites his lips and hangs his head, blushing fiercely.

“Oh god, I am so sorry, Sir,” he slurs and begins to sway a little on the spot. “I don’t know wha—I’m so, _so_ sorry—”

“Mike,” Harvey coaxes and Mike falls silent. “Look at me.”

Mike raises his head again and there are still tears falling from his eyes.

“You did nothing wrong.”

Harvey watches how Mike closes his eyes so very, very slowly and swallows deep in his throat. 

“On the contrary,” Harvey goes on and Mike’s eyes squeeze shut. “You did very, very well. And now come here,” he adds after a short pause. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He rises from the sofa and pulls Mike up with him, steading him as he tries to stand. “Come,” he says again and wraps his arm around Mike, his other hand reaching around to cradle Mike’s jaw, to keep him close and upright. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Mike lets his head loll to the side until it comes to rest on Harvey’s shoulder and he presses himself against Harvey even closer, nuzzling at the side of his throat, still breathing shakily and moving his lips in a wordless litany. 

Harvey maneuvers Mike into the bathroom where he turns on the shower and sets it to a nice, warm temperature, and then undresses first himself and then Mike. He pulls Mike under the shower with him and soaps him up, washes his hair and cleans him everywhere, all while he’s painfully hard and filled with so much pride he feels as if he could burst or flow over just like Mike did a short while ago. 

He rinses the remains of the foam from Mike’s body and lifts his chin with his crooked index finger. “You did really well today, Mike. Really well.”

Mike nods, slowly, tiredly, his eyelids apparently as heavy as lead, but a small smile appears on his lips for a moment. Then Mike’s gaze drops and his hand reaches out as if in slow motion, as if to touch Harvey’s very erect dick, but Mike stops himself before he can touch Harvey and lets his hand fall to his side again. He raises his head and searches Harvey’s eyes. The question in them is clearly readable.

_Please? Please, may I?_

All Harvey can do is nod. He doesn’t count to three, not even in his mind, when Mike slowly lowers himself to his knees and takes him into his mouth. Mike obviously is worn out but he offers his mouth for Harvey to fuck into and he even tries to suck and tease it with his tongue and teeth, steadying himself with one hand against Harvey’s upper thigh.

Even though it would normally have taken Harvey not long to finish and even though he knows that he should really get Mike out of the shower and into bed as soon as possible, he draws it out for as long as he feels comfortable with, biting back his climax more than once. He knows Mike needs this, he knows Mike will want to make amends, even though he did nothing wrong. On the contrary.

They stay in bed the whole day the next day, Harvey propped up against the headboard with his laptop in his lap and folders and files scattered on the sheets next to him on his right side and Mike curled up against his left, half-asleep most of the time, dozing the minutes and hours away. They get up only when they need the bathroom and Harvey only opens the door to the condo twice, to let the workmen in who replace the rug and to pay the pizza delivery guy and take the food in. Mike’s soiled clothes have disappeared when Mike leaves the bed for the first time that day, heavy-lidded and bone-deep exhausted, and Harvey smiles at him warmly when he climbs back into bed and slips under the covers.

When Mike isn’t asleep or dozing, he’s horny and almost constantly aroused. Harvey lets him come every single time, lets him rut against his leg until he gets himself off or brings him off with his hand, gives him permission to jerk himself off whenever he asks for it and cleans him up every single time when he’s in that drowsy state of half-sleep afterwards.

It astonishes Harvey how much work he gets done in between. Mike is a calming presence at his side when he’s asleep and his attention is surprisingly focused. By mid-afternoon he has found what they’ve been looking for all the time and he allows himself a little nap, pulling Mike into his arms and holding him close. He buries his nose in the soft hair at the back of Mike’s neck, his hand loosely curled around Mike’s half-hard dick, and hums soothingly against Mike’s warm skin, savoring Mike’s scent until he falls asleep.

“Why did you do it?” Mike asks when they wake up from their nap, looking up at Harvey with still slightly puffy eyes, who is hovering over him, propped up on one elbow, smiling. “Why did you make me do that?”

“Tomorrow,” Harvey murmurs and bends down to place a soft kiss on Mike’s pliant lips. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Now go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Mike whispers sleepily and snuggles up against Harvey while Harvey sits up again and reaches for his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey makes Mike wet himself. He doesn't do that for the sake of a mere watersports!kink (even they both get off on what's happening here in their own way) but for something different that shows in this chapter and will be discussed in the next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but it has plot _and_ smut. :D

“Okay,” Mike says the next morning in the middle of their breakfast. “Why did you do it?” Harvey feels relaxed, yet a little tired after their day off, a little drowsy and still slightly out of it, and judging by the dark circles under his eyes Mike feels the same. He searches Mike’s eyes for any sign of discomfort but all he finds is a touch of vulnerable bewilderment and mostly open, honest curiosity.

“You said ‘no limits’”, Harvey replies slowly, making a mental note of the missing “Sir” at the end of Mike’s question. He’s going to have to keep an eye on that, but for now he lets it slide. “I wanted to show you what that means.”

“You wanted to _test_ me?” Mike’s eyes widen and he leans back in his chair a little.

“Yes and no,” Harvey says, a small smile curling his lips. “I wanted to find out how far you would be willing and able to go for me, how far I could push you. And I wanted to do that with something I _knew_ would be difficult for you. A different kind of difficult than pain, but not dangerous. Just difficult. Another option I had considered for a while was making you come in public.”

Harvey chuckles at the gasp that escapes Mike’s lips and the faint hue of pink that spreads over Mike’s face. “Okay, I’ll remember that,” he grins and Mike smiles back. “I promise.”

“But this—,” Harvey finishes off his coffee and sits back in his chair. “This seemed even more right. Because I knew how difficult it would be for you.”

Mike pulls his lower lip between his teeth and worries it for a moment before he nods, blushing even more. “Yeah,” he whispers under his breath. “It was.”

“And I am so incredibly proud of you, Mike. God, when you did that, when you gave in… I felt as if I could fly.”

“So I passed?” Mike asks, and his question sounds halfway between ironic and insecure.

“It wasn’t that kind of test,” Harvey says. “If you had safe-worded out, and for a long time I thought you would, it would have made no difference. But if you so will, yes, you passed. With flying colors.”

The look of gratitude, satisfaction and pride spreads on Mike’s face makes Harvey’s chest constrict and his stomach twist.

“Thank you, Sir,” Mike says, positively beaming. “I am glad I was able to please you.”

“You’re welcome, Mike. Like I said, you did extremely well.” He nods and reaches for his glass of orange juice. “But there is something else, something that I needed— _need_ you to understand. And that’s the other reason why I made you piss yourself.”

Mike cringes and in less than a second his face is beet red.

“I want you to reconsider your ‘no limits’ policy. I don’t mean for now, for the trial,” he adds firmly when Mike tries to interrupt. “I mean when—if we make this permanent.”

When Mike doesn’t say anything for a long while but just keeps biting his lips, Harvey speaks again. “I need you to understand that ‘no limits’ would really mean ‘no limits’ and I needed you to see, to _understand_ what that means. What I’d be able to do to you.”

“You’d be able to do anything,” Mike whispers. “Anything you want.”

“Exactly,” Harvey replies, nodding. “And I am not sure that—I am worried that I might get carried away with that. And you don’t deserve that.”

“You’re afraid that you’re going to hurt me,” Mike whispers increduously. “You think—You think that you might abuse my trust.”

“Yes,” Harvey says very quietly. “I do.”

“Well, I don’t,” Mike says, a determined look on his face and his shoulders squared. “I _know_ you would _never_ do that. I _know_ you wouldn’t. I told you that before, I know you simply _wouldn’t be able to_. And…” He casts down his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “And I love the idea that you could do anything to me. I _want_ you to push me. I _want_ you to challenge me. I _need_ that, Harvey. Sir. I need that so much. And you’re the only one who can give it to me. I do trust you so much.”

“I still want you to think about it, though,” Harvey says after a short pause, carefully considering Mike’s words, and Mike nods. “And we’ll talk about this again when we negotiate.”

“Okay,” Mike says and moves to rise from his chair. “May I go to the bathroom now, Sir?” A cheeky little grin appears on his face and Harvey chuckles, shaking his head.

“You’re impossible,” he grins. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because you love me so, Sir. Because you love me…” Mike’s teasing grin turns into a genuine smile and his eyes widen with wonder when they lock with Harvey’s. He swallows and clears his throat. “So, may I?”

“Of course,” Harvey smiles back, “but don’t take too long in there. We have to leave in ten. Ray is already on his way here.”

 

*****

 

The day at the office is pure torture. Hours and hours and hours of hard, intense work and painstaking research, one hell of a deposition and a client that bursts into Harvey’s office unannounced and threatens to sue the shit out of everybody — but somehow Harvey manages to keep Mike wound up tightly the whole day, teasing him with surreptitious touches and provocative glances, a whispered word here and there and the text message telling him to drop whatever he’s doing and head for the fire escape right now and get himself hard and worked up, to get himself close to coming and then stop and get back to work.

Mike is on his knees in the car before the partition is even fully up and Harvey’s fingers fumble with his trousers, his breathing ragged and uneven all of a sudden.

“May I, Sir, please, may I suck you off?” Mike begs, his arms crossed at the wrists behind his back, pressed firmly against the small of his back, but Harvey takes himself in hand and shakes his head. 

“No. Not yet. But keep your eyes on me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike groans and shifts a little while he watches as Harvey begins to stroke himself slowly.

Harvey takes his sweet time jerking himself off, happy for the viscosity of rush-hour traffic not for the first time this week, teasing himself with slow, deliberate strokes, and again and again he runs his thumb over his slit, spreading glistening pre-come over the smooth crown of his cock. Every now and then he pauses and just keeps his fingers wrapped around his erection, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. Whenever he opens his eyes again, they fall on Mike, who is still kneeling between his spread legs, hands behind his back, watching Harvey avidly.

“You would love to suck it, wouldn’t you?” Harvey asks as he starts moving his hand again, up and down, up and down, up and down. “You’re dying to suck my cock, so desperate to wrap your lips around it, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike replies eagerly. “I am. I want to make you feel good, Sir.”

“I don’t know yet if I’m going to let you,” Harvey continues. “You failed to address me as _Sir_ three times this morning and I know for a fact that back at the office you cupped yourself through your trousers at least once.”

“How do you—” Mike falls silent and bites his lips. He’s clearly struggling with something, but he finally casts down his eyes and nods. “I am sorry, Sir.” When he looks up again, his eyes are wide and dark, so very dark. “I am really sorry.”

“I know you are,” Harvey says and strokes himself a little faster. “And I’m even willing to let this morning slide, as you were clearly still preoccupied with what happened the other day.” Mike nods and Harvey’s lips curl into a small, slightly wicked smile. “But you are going to explain to me why you touched yourself without my permission.”

Mike blushes but nods in response. “I don’t know, Sir,” he says. “It—It just happened. I stopped, I swear. As soon as I noticed, I stopped.”

“Hmmm,” Harvey hums low in his throat, watching Mike squirm. “So you didn’t notice at first.”

“No, no I didn’t. It’s just… I’ve been hard all day or most of the day at least and… and it just happened. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“How often did it happen then? It was more than once?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike answers without hesitation. “I think… I think it was twice, Sir. Twice.”

“You _think_.” Harvey’s hand stills again and he adjusts his position. Mike on his knees for him is so beautiful and the way Mike ties to keep his hips from rolling, from thrusting, from pushing his visibly erect dick against the confinement of his trousers sends bolts of arousal through Harvey’s whole body. 

“N—no. I _know_. I _know_ it was twice. It was twice, Sir.”

“And now tell me exactly what happened twice.” Harvey loves this. He loves making Mike recount and relive his mistakes, his transgressions, it makes him blush so beautifully. “And don’t leave out any details.”

“The first time,” Mike closes his eyes and thinks for a moment, “the first time was right after you sent me that text message.”

“Which text message, Mike? I said don’t leave out any details.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. The text message you sent me telling me to go to the bathroom during my lunch break.” Mike pauses and takes a deep breath. “To go to the bathroom and make myself almost come.”

“And that’s when it happened.”

“Yes, Sir. It felt so good, I mean reading that message felt so good and I got so hard so fast and I could feel how I started leaking and—and that’s when it happened. I stopped immediately when I noticed. I swear.”

“I believe you,” Harvey says and his movement speeds up a little more. He tries to keep his breathing as regular as possible but he can’t help the slight huskiness in his voice. This affects him, Mike on his knees between his legs, taking about how he had to struggle to obey Harvey’s orders, how after a brief moment he hadsucceeded affects him in a way he can’t put into words. It’s like getting high and riding a roller coaster at the same time, only a thousand times more intense.

“And then,” Mike’s shaky voice pulls Harvey from his reverie, “the second time happened after Jenkins left. You were so… the way you sent him packing, Sir. I couldn’t help it. It just happened. But I swear I stopped then, too.”

“But,” Harvey murmurs, feeling his climax slowly but gradually building in his groin. “Not right away.”

Again, Mike blushes fiercely and shakes his head. “No, Sir. I’m sorry. “

“What did you do? Before you stopped, I mean?”

“I squeezed myself, Sir. But only once. And then… and then I rubbed myself for a bit. Through my trousers. But then I stopped. I didn’t… not for long, I mean. I am sorry, Sir. I _know_ I shouldn’t have. I _know_ I wasn’t allowed.”

“Well, that is not such an easy thing to let go off, Mike,” Harvey ponders, biting his lips when he teases his slit again. “I don’t know.”

“Please, Sir,” Mike interrupts but immediately falls silent again, looking at Harvey, begging him for forgiveness with his eyes. 

“I don’t know if I’ll let you suck me off today,” Harvey goes on, stroking himself faster still. “I don’t think you’ve earned that.”

“No, Sir,” Mike whispers, staring at Harvey’s dick longingly. “You are right. I haven’t. I apologize.”

“Open your mouth,” Harvey says and his hips jerk forward so he thrusts into his hand. “Stay like that and just open your mouth.”

Mike obeys without hesitation and when Harvey scoots to the edge of the seat and cups Mike’s chin with his free hand, a quiet moan escapes Mike’s mouth. 

“Yeah, like that, just like that,” Harvey murmurs, trembling with pent up need. “So fucking beautiful—”

He leans forward and as the tip of his dick slides over Mike’s rosy lips, he starts coming. He empties himself into Mike’s mouth and Mike accepts everything he has to give motionless and patiently. When Harvey’s orgasm ebbs and he’s done coming, he pulls away a little and runs his thumb over Mike’s lower lip.

“Swallow.”

Mike does and a lazy wave of lingering arousal washes over Harvey when Mike licks his lips afterwards.

“I know that you’re a really good boy,” he smiles as he tucks himself back in. “And I know that this is hard for you sometimes, no matter how much you want it, so I forgive you. And since you obeyed so beautifully right now, you’ve earned a reward. For later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two, maybe three chapters left to go, people... Thank you SO much for taking this journey with me and the boys!! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets his reward.

Mike is just finishing drying the dishes and putting the last of the silverware away when Harvey joins him behind the kitchen counter. The files Harvey has been working on have been cleared away and the desk in the corner is empty but for Harvey’s closed laptop.

With a suggestive smile on his face, Harvey walks up behind Mike and places his hands on Mike’s hips. With Harvey pressing his groin against Mike’s ass like that Mike can feel himself grow from half-hard to fully erect in moments

“God, you’re so sexy,” Harvey kisses against the nape of Mike’s neck, feeling the metal of the collar hard and solid against his lips. “Do you have any idea how sexy you are? What you do to me? Hmmm, do you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mike replies and leans back against Harvey, resting his head against Harvey’s shoulder and turning his face towards Harvey’s. “You keep telling me.”

“Good boy,” Harvey smiles and cups Mike’s jaw, turning his head a little more until their lips finally meet. “You turn me on so much.” He rolls his hips and his now achingly hard dick slides up and down Mike’s crack. “I want you to touch yourself, Mike, and tell me if you’re already hard.”

“God, yes,” Mike hisses and nods, his lips brushing against Harvey’s as he moves his head, before he has even brought his hand to his crotch. “I am, Sir. I am hard for you.”

“Good,” Harvey says and turns Mike around, pulling him into his arms for a moment as well as into a hungry, demanding kiss. He then takes a step forward, never breaking the kiss and maneuvering Mike backwards against the kitchen isle, and when Mike’s ass makes contact with the isle, he places his hands on Mike’s hips again and breaks their kiss. Mike is already out of breath and it’s all Harvey can do not to immediately dive in again and claim Mike’s mouth anew. “Up,” he instructs, and Mike complies immediately, hoisting himself up on the kitchen counter and spreading his legs so Harvey can step between them. 

Which he does, and he reaches around Mike to cup his ass to pull him closer against him and Mike’s hardness matches his own and makes him throb with want even more. Flexing his hips, his grip on Mike’s ass tightens and he digs his fingers into Mike’s muscles hard. “God, you feel so good,” he murmurs and Mike moans into the kiss.

“I’m yours, Sir,” Mike says when Harvey breaks the kiss to draw some air. “Yours.”

“Yes, you are,” Harvey smiles at Mike and begins to caress Mike’s cheeks with his lips, nipping playful kisses across Mike’s cheekbones, before he brings their lips together again. “You are mine.”

“Yes,” Mike murmurs, drowning in the kiss, completely absorbed, and Harvey can feel how Mike’s hips start to flex rhythmically, his muscles tensing and relaxing and his dick swelling even further against Harvey’s stomach. Normally, that wouldn’t be something Mike would be allowed to do, move like that without asking for permission or being given permission before, but Harvey isn’t in a scolding mood tonight, so he lets Mike have his way.

“Hmmmm,” he even hums against Mike’s wet, pliant lips. “You feel so good, baby…”

Mike moans in response and his breathing hitches so he has to break the kiss for a moment to get some oxygen.

“Do you know what I want us to do?” Harvey nibbles along Mike’s jaw-line, and Mike tilts his head backwards eagerly, baring his throat.

“No, Sir.” Mike murmurs and Harvey can feel the vibrations of Mike’s reply against his lips. 

“I want us to get out of these clothes now and I want to kiss you until your head is spinning.” He runs the tip of his tongue from Mike’s ear to the hollow of his throat in a slow, tantalizing movement.

“Yessss,” Mike breathes, trying to nod, but Harvey has a firm grip on the back of his head.

“And then I want us to slip under the covers together and I want to touch you everywhere.”

“Oh yes, please…” 

Harvey’s hand comes around and closes around Mike’s throat loosely. His thumb and his index finger move up and down the sides of Mike’s throat and Mike, whose eyes are closed, squeezes them for a short moment and holds his breath.

“And then,” Harvey says, grinning wickedly at the shiver that visibly runs through Mike’s body. “And then I want you to kneel between my legs, slick your fingers up with lube and get me ready.”

“What?” Mike freezes and the he tries to struggle from Harvey’s grip but Harvey doesn’t let go.

“I want you to get me ready, Mike. I want you to open me up nice and good so you can fuck me.”

“But,” Mike struggles against Harvey’s hold once more but then his body relaxes and he sinks back against the cushions. “But why?”

“Because you didn’t when you had me—You didn’t do it when you dommed me. Before. And I want you to.”

“But why?” Mike feels like a dumb kid for a moment, repeating the same question over and over again. Harvey just smiles.

“Because, believe it or not, I like it, Mike. When it’s the right person there is nothing much that is better, don’t you agree?”

“Yeah, of course. I agree. But,” Mike is still utterly confused. “I just didn’t know you even did that.”

“I haven’t in quite a long time,” Harvey admits, his eyes never leaving Mike’s. “Right person and all. But I want to. With you. I want you to.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” Mike rushes out, trying to withdraw from Harvey’s grip. “I… I mean, I… I don’t know if I…”

“Here’s the thing, Mike,” Harvey says when Mike falls silent and bites his lips. “I promised you a reward for being so good in the car today.” He places a gentle kiss on Mike’s lips before he brings his mouth to Mike’s ear. “And here it is. You’re going to get to come today—if you make me come first. By fucking me. Without using your hands.”

Mike shivers against Harvey’s chest and Harvey catches Mike’s ear lobe between his teeth and bites down on it, playfully but with a distinct edge.

“You even get to come inside of me if you want that.”

“Oh god,” Mike moans and his hips jerk forwards of their own accord, rubbing his and hard cock against Harvey’s stomach.

Harvey pulls him down from the counter and flush against him in one languid movement and Mike can feel that Harvey is incredibly hard as well and the way Mike squirms and moans against him he lets Harvey know that he is in exactly the same state.

“That is what I want you to do, Mike,” Harvey thrusts back against him and Mike inhales sharply, trying to bite back a moan but failing miserably. “Will you be able to do that for me?”

“Oh god,” Mike moans again and his hips flex once more. “I’m not sure but… I’m going to try, Sir. I’m going to try, oh god…”

“Good,” Harvey’s hips thrust forward again. “I want you to.”

They make out like that for a while, Mike leaning against the kitchen counter and Harvey standing between his legs, until they are completely out of breath and both so hard it hurts.

“Come on,” Harvey urges Mike on and begins to unbutton Mike’s shirt. “Come on, get me out of these clothes, come on…” He lifts Mike up and Mike follows his lead and wraps his legs around Harvey’s waist. 

Mike clings to Harvey tightly, helplessly moaning into the crook of Harvey’s neck when Harvey’s fingers dig into his ass cheeks while he walks over to the bedroom, carrying Mike with him.

“Strip,” Harvey instructs and lowers Mike down again when they’re almost at the bed, “and then help me undress.”

When Mike is fully naked and kneels in front of Harvey to untie his shoe laces and take his shoes and socks of, Harvey’s fingers find their way into Mike’s hair and, after a moment, Harvey pulls Mike’s head back and Mike gasps. 

“Mike,” Harvey says, and Mike’s eyes are impossible wide. “You have permission to touch me, anywhere you want to, but not my cock. Do you understand?”

Mike swallows and nods. “Yes, Sir. I understand.”

“You also have permission to speak whenever you feel like it. You may also ask me questions if you like.”

“Thank you, Sir.” The look on Mike’s face is one of utter concentration as he takes in Harvey’s instructions. 

“You don’t have permission to come, not before you’ve made me come. After that, you may come at any time you like. But only then.”

Mike nods and Harvey lets go of Mike’s hair and cups his face with both of his hands. “Do you understand, Mike?”

“Yes, Sir, I understand.” Mike bites his lips and Harvey can see that he is fighting to maintain eye contact. 

“What is it, Mike?”

“I’m just a little nervous, Sir,” Mike whispers, blushing ever so slightly. “I mean I have never… we have never done it this way and… and it has been a while for me, too, Sir. Since I fucked someone.”

“But you liked it?” Harvey asks and strokes Mike’s cheeks with his thumbs. “To fuck someone?”

“Like you said, Sir. With the right person it can be wonderful. And or course you are the right person, so yes, I like it.”

“Good,” Harvey says again and nods, letting go of Mike’s face. “Then go on. Undress me.”

Mike does as he is told and when they’re both fully naked, Harvey grabs hold of Mike’s upper arms and Mike raises his head to lock eyes with Harvey.

“How do you want me?” Harvey asks and Mike pulls his lower lip between his teeth, worrying it there for a moment. 

“On my hands and knees?” Harvey asks, and, when Mike doesn’t say anything, he continues. “Braced against the headboard? With my ass at the edge of the bed? Face down? Me, standing, bracing myself against the window? Or with my hands flat on the dining table? Tied up? How do you want me, Mike?”

Mike’s eyes dart towards the windows and then over his shoulder in the general direction of the dining room, and Harvey smirks. He had known Mike would be turned on by those ones. But then Mike’s eyes come to rest on the bed and Mike blinks once, twice.

“On the bed,” he says and his voice is a little husky. His dick stands at attention and he’s already dripping pre-come. “Face to face.”

Harvey nods, climbs onto the bed and lays back into the pillows, He bends his legs a little at the knees and opens then to make space for Mike. “Like this?”

“Oh god,” Mike murmurs under his breath and climbs onto the bed as well and gets onto his knees. He scoots forward until he’s kneeling between Harvey’s feet and tentatively touches Harvey’s legs. “You are so beautiful, Sir.”

“Thank you, Mike,” Harvey smiles and opens his legs a little more. He then leans to the side and takes a glass jar from the drawer in the bed side table. “Here,” he hands the jar to Mike who takes it from him with a trembling hand. “Get me ready. Open me up.”

Mike takes of the jar’s lid and scoots forward a little. He places the jar onto the mattress outside of Harvey’s legs and takes a shaky breath. “Can I…” He blushes and bites his lips, and Harvey thinks that he’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. “May I play with you a little before I fuck you?”

“I told you,” Harvey smiles and shifts his position a little, “that you can touch me anywhere and in any way you like. As long as you stay away from my cock. So, yeah, you may. Knock yourself out.”

Mike doesn’t have to be told twice. He takes his sweet time exploring Harvey’s body, running his hands over every, well, almost every patch of Harvey’s skin, teasing Harvey’s nipples a bit, raking his fingernails down Harvey’s side, lacing their fingers together and kissing Harvey’s knuckles. He smooths his palms along Harvey’s inner thighs and gasps when that makes Harvey shiver. Slowly, slowly, the movements of his hands zero in around Harvey’s dick, his loins, his inner thighs, the swell of his ass, his cleft. 

“I want to touch you there now,” Mike mumbles and Harvey moans as Mike parts his cheeks carefully, running his fingers along his crack and over his entrance. Mike brushes over Harvey’s hole again and again with feather-light touches until Harvey is panting and very close to squirming. Mike apparently waits for something, a command, an order, but Harvey doesn’t say a thing except for random words of pleasure and encouragement. After a while, Mike straightens his back a little and picks up the jar again. He dips his fingers into the clear gel and brings his hand back between Harvey’s legs. Smoothing the lubricant over Harvey’s entrance, his other hand creeps between his own legs, his fingers curling already before he stops himself.

Their eyes lock and Harvey can’t help but smile at the submissive doubt and question in Mike’s eyes. 

“It’s okay, Mike,” Harvey says, flexing his legs. “You are allowed to touch yourself as well. Even your dick, if you want to. But be careful.”

“I will be,” Mike answers obediently. “Thank you, Sir.” His fingers close around his dick the same moment his index finger breaches Harvey’s body.

Harvey tries to relax at the intrusion, an unfamiliar feeling, yet not an unwelcome one. Mike’s finger enters him carefully, as if testing the territory, slowly venturing forward and Harvey’s body opens up to it willingly, accepting Mike inside.

“Is this okay,” Mike asks, hesitating, and he nearly stops altogether. There is a small crease between Mike’s brow and his eyes are tight with concentration. “Does this feel good?”

“Yeah,” Harvey exhales, relaxing his muscles around the intrusion. “It does. Very good. Go on.”

Mike pushes his finger in further, entering Harvey gradually, When he is in to the second knuckle, he pauses, searching Harvey’s face again for any sign of discomfort. 

“Go on,” Harvey says again, bringing his right hand to rest on his upper thigh while his left one reaches behind him, curling around the edge of the headboard in a loose grip. “Go on.”

Mike enters Harvey even further and when he’s almost all the way in he shifts and turns his hand a little and curls his finger.

The tentative touch to his prostate sends a wave of heat through Harvey’s body and he can’t help but moan. The pressure of Mike’s finger never seems to cease and that warmth keeps building and building until Harvey finds it hard to keep still and not to move, fucking himself on Mike’s finger, increasing the friction and the pressure.

But he lies still. He let’s Mike touch and explore and have his way. Mike moans whenever Harvey’s muscles clench around him, whenever Harvey can’t keep his body from reacting.

“God, you’re tight,” Mike breathes, withdrawing his finger again, slowly, then pulling out completely. He reaches for the jar of lube with his other hand, scoops up a generous amount and coats his fingers. He sets the jar aside again and looks up at Harvey. “Good?” He asks, his voice thick with need. “Sir?”

“Yeah,” Harvey nods and sinks a little lower, sliding down the headboard a little. “Very good. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m opening you up, Sir,” Mike murmurs, scissoring his fingers inside of Harvey carefully. “Getting you ready.”

“Ready for what?” Harvey’s hips flex ever so slightly, and Mike’s fingers sink deeper into his body, opening him up even further.

“Ready for my cock, Sir.” Mike can’t look up, it seems, he can’t tear his eyes away from his fingers disappearing into Harvey’s body, the tight ring of muscle giving way to him, letting him in. “Ready for me to fuck you.”

“Hmmm,” Harvey hums. “So good. Yeah…”

“Yeah,” Mike echoes, his eyes still fixed on his hand moving between Harvey’s legs. “Good…”

“Tell me how this feels, Mike,” Harvey says, his voice hitching a little when Mike curls his fingers. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Warm,” Mike murmurs, curling his fingers again and making Harvey moan. “And tight. So tight. God…”

“Just imagine how it’s going to feel around your cock, Mike. Just think about it. How it’s going to feel to be inside of me…”

“Oh god,” Mike moans and scissors his fingers a bit, spreading Harvey open bit by bit. “Oh my god—”

“Tell me what you think it will feel like,” Harvey says and lays his hand over his straining cock. He doesn’t stroke himself, just curls his fingers loosely around himself, feeling how he hardens even further under Mike’s ministrations and how his dick twitches whenever Mike brushes over his prostate. He can feel how a drop of pre-come oozes from his slit and he fights the temptation to spread it over his crown. “Mike,” he rasps and as if in slow motion, Mike lifts his head and looks up at him. “Do you want to lick it off?” For a second he casts his eyes down to the tip of his cock and Mike’s eyes follow his.

Harvey knows how much Mike gets off on this and he smiles wickedly when a long, low moan falls from Mike’s lips at his very rhetoric question. “I take that as a yes,” he grins and nods. “Come on, then.”

Mike leans forward and lets his tongue dart out until it almost touches the tip of Harvey’s dick. He licks his lips and moans again before he finally licks the pre-come from Harvey’s crown. And afterwards, he licks his lips again, his eyes closed and a look of rapt pleasure on his face.

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispers when he opens his eyes again and locks gazes with Harvey.

“You’re welcome, Mike,” Harvey smiles and runs his thumb over his slit, spreading pre-come and Mike’s saliva over the crown. “You’ve earned it.”

“Thank you,” Mike repeats and returns his attention to his fingers inside of Harvey’s body. He withdraws them an squeezes more lube onto them, rubbing them against each other slowly, spreading the clear gel over all of them. When he enters Harvey again, he uses three fingers and his brows furrow with concentration and restraint. 

“Oh, by the way,” Harvey says as casually as he is able to as his dick painfully strains against his hand, “you may touch yourself, if you like. But remember—”

“I don’t get to come before you do,” Mike finishes Harvey’s sentence, citing today’s most important rule. “I know, Sir. I won’t.”

“Good boy,” Harvey says and lets go of his cock to stroke Mike’s arm affectionately. “I know you won’t.”

A couple of minutes later, both Harvey and Mike are breathing raggedly and Harvey is seriously fucking himself on Mike’s fingers now, flexing his hips rhythmically, meeting every push and shove of Mike’s probing fingers. 

Mike’s fingers are wrapped around his dick and he’s stroking himself in sync with his finger’s thrusts, his eyes glued to Harvey’s entrance taking his fingers in again and again.

“I really want to fuck you now,” Mike says, his voice laced with arousal and need, and stills his movements, looking up again and locking eyes with Harvey. “Please, Sir. Can I?”

“Of course,”Harvey moans and spreads his legs a little more. “Do it. I want you to.”

“O—okay.” Mike withdraws his fingers from Harvey’s body and wipes them clean against the sheets. They tremble as he reaches for the lube again and coats his dick with the clear gel, moaning as his hands stroke up and down his length, slippery with the lube and the pre-come Mike has been leaking ever since he started to touch himself. He scoots forward a little and positions himself, the tip of his cock nudging against Harvey’s puckered entrance. When he pushes forward and breaches Harvey’s body, he holds his breath. He holds his breath til the head of his cock is inside of Harvey and then he freezes for a couple of seconds, releasing the air in his lungs in a long, shuddering exhale. His whole body trembles as he pushes forward slowly, very slowly, inch by precious inch, until he’s fully sheathed. His eyes squeeze shut and he bites his lips so hard they turn white, his breathing coming in ragged gasps.

“Mike,” Harvey moans and reaches around Mike to cup his ass and draw him closer, to draw him further inside, but he stops when Mike shakes his head frantically. He just keeps his hands there, firm against Mike’s hot, sweaty skin, and holds him like that as shiver after shiver runs through Mike’s body. “Mike—”

“I have to pull out,” Mike presses through his gritted teeth and makes a movement to withdraw but Harvey’s hands hold him in place. “Please, Sir, I have to pull out.”

“Why, Mike,” Harvey murmurs and squeezes Mike’s ass cheeks a little, causing Mike to inhale sharply and Mike’s dick to swell and twitch inside of him. “Don’t you like it?”

Shaking his head again, Mike makes another attempt to withdraw but Harvey holds him in place. “I like it, I do, all right, a little too much, to be honest,” Mike whispers and his hips jerk involuntarily. “Fuck, you’re so tight, you’re going to make me come just like this. Just from this, and if I don’t pull out now, I don’t know if I… I don’t know if I can stop it and I know that I’m not allowed but I don’t think…”

“Mike,” Harvey says firmly but calmly, first tracing the soft bow of the collar and then running his palms over Mike’s cheeks soothingly, “look at me.”

Mike opens his eyes and his breathing hitches when their eyes meet. “Please,” he whispers but Harvey shakes his head.

“You can do this, Mike,” he says, continuing to stroke Mike’s ass lightly. “I know you can.” His voice sounds husky and the effort with which he forces it to be this calm is audible even to him. Mike is burning inside of him and he wants Mike to move, to bury himself inside of him again and again, he wants Mike to fuck him for real and he wants to feel Mike coming inside of him. But he also knows that Mike needs a moment to compose himself.

“You can do it, Mike,” he smiles through his own arousal and want. “And I’m close already. Just fuck me and make me come and then you can come, too.”

“Oh… oh god,” Mike moans as Harvey tightens his muscles around him. “Oh god!”

“Come on, Mike,” Harvey coaxes, flexing his hips a little and tightening the grip on Mike’s ass. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Make me come.”

“I want to,” Mike murmurs and withdraws the smallest bit and thrusts back in. He repeats that motion, short, flat thrusts, his head hanging between his shoulders and his mouth slightly open, his whole body trembling with need. “Oh god, I want to…”

“Yeah,” Harvey encourages Mike has he pulls out further the next time and pushes back in with a little more force behind his thrust. “Yeah, that’s it. That’s it…”

“Yeah…” Mike’s echoing reply sounds strangled but he thrusts into Harvey again and again, burying himself in Harvey’s accepting body over and over. “A—Are you… God, so close, so close…” Mike pants, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “I want to make you come, please, Sir, let me make you come, oh god…”

“Close,” Harvey gasps and lifts his hips to make it easer for Mike to fuck into him, his fingers fisted into the fabric of the sheets, clenching around the cloth rhythmically. “Tell me, Mike…Tell me!”

“Oh god,” Mike repeats and speeds up his movements even more. “I want to make you come so bad, I want… with my hand, Sir, please, or with my mouth or… anything… I want to feel how you come around me, it’s gonna feel so good, so good, oh my god, I need you to come, please, please, let me touch you, please, Sir, please…”

“Mike,” Harvey pants and his fingers dig deep into Mike’s cleft. “Like this. Make me come like this. Tell me…”

Mike’s movements become faster and harder and Harvey knows how close Mike must be and that what he can see on Mike’s face is sheer effort and determination to follow Harvey’s rule and order. When Mike opens his eyes again and they find Harvey’s, Harvey’s throat constricts and his cock swells almost painfully at the look he finds there. “Mike,” he gasps and when he can feel his climax starting, he says it again. “Mike!”

The orgasm that rips through Harvey is hard and fast, as hard and fast as Mike’s thrusts, and he empties himself with his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut, Mike still fucking into him, pushing him even further over the edge. He can feel his come on his belly and chest and Mike is trembling inside of him, moaning and mouthing silent pleas, and when Harvey is almost finished, his cock only spurting weakly now, he flexes his hips once more and pushes the tip of his finger into Mike’s ass, tightening around Mike once more. “Come now,” he moans and he can feel how Mike follows his command within the fraction of a second, spilling his seed deep into Harvey’s body.

Mike collapses on top of Harvey and clings to him for dear life while his dick spasms inside of him, his muscles in a constant shudder, while the waves of climax roll through him. Harvey can’t make out what Mike is babbling, just bits and parts, wonder, passion, pain and pleasure, words of release, relief and gratitude, promises and prayers.

He holds Mike tight, humming into his hair soothingly, his hands roaming Mike’s back and Mike’s side, drinking in the vibrations of Mike’s climax with thirsty palms.

When Mike slowly comes down and his dick gradually softens in Harvey’s channel, Harvey tightens his muscles around Mike once more, drawing yet another spurt of come from Mike’s utterly spent dick. 

Mike keeps holding on to him and Harvey lets him until he slips from Harvey’s body and rolls off of him, only to curl up at his side, one arm thrown over his chest and one leg wormed between his. Mike’s breathing is still irregular and the sweat covering his skin slowly begins to dry.

“I should get cleaned up,” Harvey says and ruffles Mike’s hair affectionately. He places a gentle kiss on Mike’s lips and smiles. “I really should. You’ve made me all sticky.”

“Yeah,” Mike says, nuzzling at Harvey’s throat and tightening his hold on him. “I did, didn’t I? I did you pretty good, I’d say, I…”

Harvey chuckles as a yawn interrupts Mike’s words and he pulls Mike even closer against him. “I knew you had it in you,” he murmurs and kisses Mike again. “So did you like your reward?”

“Yeah,” Mike yawns again and hums against Harvey’s skin as Harvey pulls up the covers. “Very much so. Hey, didn’t you say something about getting cleaned up?”

“I’ll go grab a shower when you’re asleep,” Harvey whispers and his fingers find their way into Mike’s tousled, slightly sweaty hair. “It can wait.”

He can feel Mike’s body slowly relaxing in his embrace and he listens to Mike’s breathing becoming quieter and quieter until Mike has fallen asleep in his arms. He can still feel Mike inside of him and he knows that a trip to the bathroom is in order but he decides against getting up just now. Instead he closes his eyes and inhales Mike’s soothing, loving scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, folks. Thank you so, SO much for all your wonderful support!! <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks!! Thank you SO much for going on this journey with Harvey and Mike. Thank you for reading and for your amazing encouragement!!

It’s the last day of the trial run and Mike has just finished cleaning up the kitchen. Harvey fixes them two glasses of scotch and brings them to the sofa where Mike joins him a couple of minutes later.

“Okay,” Harvey says and pats the seat next to him where Mike immediately sits down. He raises his glass to his lips, takes a small sip and stares at the amber liquid for a while before he sets the glass down onto the coffee table and searches for Mike’s eyes. “Here’s what I want you to do.”

Mike looks at him expectantly and Harvey gives him a gentle but determined nod.

“Do I need a drink for this?” Mike asks and his apprehension is clearly audible in his words. And it can be read on his face, easily. Harvey can’t help but admire his bravado. “Sir?”

“I want you to get off the sofa again and kneel for me,” Harvey says slowly, pronouncing every syllable with weight and care. “Come here.”

Mike hesitates just a second but it doesn’t go unnoticed. He slides off the sofa slowly and sinks to his knees as Harvey turns around a little to face him. 

“Sir.”

“Mike,” Harvey says and cups Mike’s cheek. “Please open your shirt for me.”

Mike’s eyes widen and of course he had known that this would happen eventually, but he seems to be caught completely by surprise. He doesn’t move and they just look at each other for a moment and the intensity of the question in Mike’s eyes makes Harvey a little uneasy.

“I believe I just gave you an order.”

“Harvey—” It’s obvious that Mike is struggling to remain still, that he has to fight to keep himself from reaching out or from saying more. “Please—”

“Open your shirt, Mike,” Harvey says again and there is a layer to his words he doesn’t even fully recognize. “Now.” He swallows thickly and watches the slow motion of Mike’s hands coming up to his throat and undoing the top and second button with trembling fingers. 

Mike peels the edges away so his throat is bared to Harvey and his fingers fall back into his lap. “Please,” he says again, and that note of utter bereavement that creeps into his voice makes Harvey’s chest constrict. “Please, don’t take it off.”

“Mike,” Harvey says and the heavy sadness that swings in that one word, in that one name, surprises even himself. “We talked about this.” 

“I don’t care,” Mike says and as much as his words remind Harvey of a petulant child, Mike’s voice is calm and decisive. “Please, don’t take it off.”

“I can’t do that,” Harvey says. “We need to talk about this as equals. You can’t be wearing this when we talk about what happened this past week and especially not when we talk about what’s going to happen in the future. You know that. We’ve discussed this.”

“Sir—Harvey, we _are_ equals in this, don’t you see that? Just because I’m wearing this and just because I am on my knees—Jesus, Harvey, don’t you _know_ —We are equals, even now because this is _our_ choice. Ours. Yours _and_ mine.”

“That’s not entirely true and you know it,” Harvey says and reaches around Mike’s neck. “Hold still,” he adds when Mike flinches even before Harvey can grab hold of the collar’s fastenings. “I am going to take it off now and it’s going to be okay.”

“Okay,” Mike whispers and bows his head a little, giving Harvey better access. “Sir.”

Harvey’s fingers tremble a little as he unfastens the collar and takes it off, peels it away from Mike’s throat. It weighs warm and heavy in his hands and he holds on to it for a short moment before he places it onto the table in front of himself.

“Get up. Sit down over there.”

Mike hesitates for a short while, stubbornly holding Harvey’s gaze, his chin slightly raised and his breathing labored, before he scrambles to his feet again and walks around the table to the chair opposite of Harvey. His body seems to weigh at least double when he sits down again, biting his lips and eyeing the collar in front of Harvey. He touches his throat with his fingertips for a moment before he buttons up his shirt again. “This doesn’t feel right.”

“I know,” Harvey murmurs and his eyes follow Mike’s, tracing the silver round of the collar. “It doesn’t.” He clears his throat and looks up again, searching Mike’s eyes. “But,” he adds, “we need to do it this way. I need to do it this way.”

“Yeah,” Mike says and nods, tearing his eyes away from the silver band. “Of course. Whatever you need.”

Harvey’s smile is tentative but it is definitely there and when he makes a movement to reach across the table, Mike offers him his hand before he can even complete the gesture. “I need you to telll me how this past week has been for you. How it felt. I need to hear your thoughts on it – and your questions.”

“Well,” Mike says, squeezing Harvey’s hand in his. “I’ve pretty much asked all the questions I had whenever they occurred, or the day after when you thought that better. So, assuming that you will share your thoughts and how it felt to you with me later as well, no. No questions.”

Nodding, Harvey squeezes Mike’s hand back before he lets it go and picks up his glass again, carefully avoiding to look at the collar. “Okay. No questions. But—Now tell me.”

“Hmm,” Mike hums and tilts his head a little. “You challenged me quite a bit there,” he says and their eyes meet. “Especially with the… when you made me wet myself.” Briefly chuckling to himself, he reaches for his own glass and takes a deep swallow. “That was really hard. It wore me out. I felt… raw. Exposed. Helpless. You pushed me… you pushed me to my limits and beyond. I was so close to safewording out there for a while but… but I’m glad I didn’t. I am so glad I didn’t, Harvey. So glad that my trust in you was stronger than my fear and my embarrassment. I am so glad that you pushed me that far, that you showed to me, that you made me see how far I am willing to go for you. That I really have no limits when it comes to you.”

He takes another sip from his glass and thinks for a while before he continues. “I am tired. I am so very tired, but… This last week has been the most intense week of my life. I’ve never felt so alive. I’ve never felt so safe. I’ve never felt so at home. It has been the best week, really, the best one of my entire life, and you have no idea how grateful I am that you allowed me, that you allowed us to have this.”

A faint blush creeps onto Mike’s cheeks and he bites his lips before he speaks again. “I am sorry I cried so much,” he says and sucks his lower lips between his teeth before he continues. “I know that made me seem weak but—“

“No,” Harvey interrupts, “no, Mike. You didn’t seem weak, not to me. You seemed strong. You’re fighting,” he adds after a short pause. “You’ve been transcending your limits every step on the way and it’s not easy for you to be like this—even though this is who you are and what you need.” He nods. “I know that.”

“Thank you,” Mike whispers. “And you’re right,” he admits. “It’s not easy, but it is what I have, what I _need_ to do. And I’m so glad you let me.” He clears his throat and casts his eyes down for a short moment and when he looks up again they are bright with fear, hope and expectation.

“And even if you decide that you don’t want to continue this, even if you don’t want—” He swallows and Harvey’s brows furrow the tiniest bit. “Even if you don’t want me like that again, I will always have this week and I will forever be grateful for that. Thank you for giving me this.”

“Mike,” Harvey says and his voice sounds pained and a little hollow in his own ears. “If you honestly think… If you honestly think that I could go back to the other life after this… This past week has been—” Harvey clears his throat and nods after a short moment of silence. “Everything.”

“So you…”

“It has been everything and more. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of and more than I ever dared to hope. You’ve given me the greatest gift and I can’t even imagine… This,” he points to the collar still lying in front of him. “This is torture. This is not how it should be. It should be… You should be wearing it and you should be kneeling at my feet.”

“Oh god, Harvey. I—”

“Of course I want this to be forever,” Harvey cuts Mike short. “Of course I want you like that. Always. Of course. But…” A faint smile appears on Harvey’s face and then it disappears again just as quickly. “I need you to be sure about this. I need to know that _you_ know what you’re doing and that it is what you truly want. I can’t… I couldn’t bear the thought of hurting you, of you rushing into this just because… I’d go back to normal for you if that’s what you want. We can play every now and then, just like we did before and you’d be able to—”

“Stop this, Harvey,” Mike interrupts and Harvey freezes and just stares at Mike across the table. “You stop this right now. I am going to tell you, again, and I am going to tell you as often as you need to hear it, that this is my choice. It is what I want. It is what I need. It’s the only thing I really want and need. You know that. You made sure we both know that, that we’re both certain. I need to give this to you, Harvey. Please. Please let me. Please allow us to have this, to be this happy again. Please. _Please_ ,” Mike says again after a short silence. “Harvey, _please_.”

The time that passes after that, a time of deafening silence that has them just staring into each others’ eyes, feels like an eternity. Harvey can hear his own heartbeat against the drums in his ears and almost cracking his chest open from the inside. And he imagines that he can also hear Mike’s heart beating, echoing his, and the blood rushing through Mike’s veins at the speed of lightning. There doesn’t seem to be enough oxygen in the room all of a sudden, and Harvey feels dizzy. He knows that there is no turning back from this. If he’s going to say the next words, the ones his mind has already formed, then there will be no going back. A longing washes over him and nearly makes his heart stop. A longing to possess, to protect and to create, a longing to leave his marks on this man across the table from him, both visible and invisible, and a longing to take all the pain away from him, to soothe and to care. This longing threatens to overwhelm him and, closing his eyes for a moment, seeing stars dancing and exploding inside of his mind, he decides to give in to it. The longing for Mike.

“Okay,” Harvey whispers and opens his eyes again, only to find Mike’s beautiful, glowing face right there, so close, almost close enough to touch. “Okay. We’ll do it.”

“Harvey,” Mike whispers, “that is… Wow. Just wow.”

“Yeah,” Harvey answers after just a short pause and raises from his chair, smiling. He walks over to Mike and holds out his hand. 

Mike takes it and let himself be pulled into Harvey’s arm, sighing happily. “Can we start right now?”

“No,” Harvey says, smiling against Mike’s soft skin. “We need to negotiate this, remember? We need to negotiate, draw up the contract and sign it. And I’m really tired now and kinda horny and... How about you come to bed with me and we see what we can do there?”

“Sounds good,” Mike murmurs, his arms closing around Harvey’s waist in an even tighter embrace. “Sounds very good.”

“Hmm-hmm,” Harvey hums and presses their groins together, nudging Mike’s growing hardness with his own. “Very good…” He tilts Mike’s face up and brings their mouths together for a long, loving kiss.

*****

They have the next day off so they sleep in late, well, late for Harvey’s standards, and Harvey gets them fresh bagels for breakfast, which they take their time eating. The scent of the coffee they’ve had still lingers in the air when Mike lures Harvey into bed again for a round two, which is slow and deliberate and reduces Mike to a beautiful needy mess begging Harvey to fuck him, loose and open and offering himself to Harvey as if it were nothing.

Afterwards, after the nap that follows in their love-making’s way, they take a shower together and dry each other off slowly. Harvey shaves Mike’s face while Mike sits on the sinks’ counter, a white towel slung around his hips. Harvey has to tell him several times to stop smiling lest he cuts him with the razor blade. 

“I can’t help it,” Mike say, grinning even broader. “I’m just so happy. Today is the happiest day of my life.”

Harvey can’t help but smile in return. “Relax,” he says. “Relax your face for me so I can finish this and we can get dressed.”

They never talk about it but they both pick out formal clothes, Harvey chooses that gray three piece suit that Mike once dubbed his “Dom suit” and Mike picks a slim cut dark blue suit with a white shirt and a tie that matches the color of his eyes.

“Are you ready to do this,” Harvey asks when they’re both dressed and about to leave the bedroom, pulling Mike into his arms.

“Yeah,” Mike says, burying his face against Harvey’s chest for a moment, and Harvey is sure that his heartbeat must be deafening in Mike’s ears. “Let’s do this.”

They hold onto each other for a little while longer before they let go and both take a step backwards.

“You look amazing,” Harvey says and lets his eyes wander up and down Mike’s body. 

“Look who’s talking,” Mike grins, taking in the sight in front of him. 

“It will be so much fun seeing you take those clothes off again later,” Harvey muses and the grin on Mike’s face broadens. “Wait a minute.”

Harvey disappears into the closet once more and Mike gasps when he re-emerges with a very familiar flat black box in his hands. “Come on.”

Harvey leads the way to the table and they both sit down, opposite each other. 

“There is one thing we need to discuss first,” Harvey opens the conversation. “It’s about your limits.”

“I don’t have any,” Mike quickly replies, shooting Harvey a questioning look. “You know that.” 

“I know that you _think_ you don’t.” Harvey shifts a little on his chair and straightens his back. “But this is not acceptable for me, not for this contract.”

All Mike does is stare at Harvey in silence, the tension in the room crackling with static. Harvey squares his sholders and raises his chin for a short moment before he casts his eyes down and exhales. When he looks up again, a touch of softness and warmth has crept into his eyes, even though he looks no less determined.

“Look, Mike,” he says and Mike flinches. “I understand where you’re coming from and I understand why you want to do it this way, I respect that, but… I can’t. I won’t.”

“Harvey,” Mike leans forward a bit and narrows his eyes. “We’ve been over this. We talked about it and—“

“We talked about it for the trial run,” Harvey cuts in before Mike can finish his sentence. “We tried it, because you insisted. But… It’s not how it works.”

“But…” Mike’s voice wavers a little and he falls silent for a moment. “But I need to give this to you.”

“Maybe,” Harvey says and reaches across the table for Mike’s hand. “But I am not willing, no, not able to _take_ it.”

Mike tries to withdraw his hand but Harvey holds on tight.

“It is too dangerous, Mike,” he says and Mike bites his lips. “My responsibility as your Dom is to look out for you, to make sure you don’t put yourself in danger, and this includes this kind of danger.”

“Well,” Mike says, leaning back in his chair, and pulls his hand free, “you’re not my Dom _yet_.”

The sharp bolt of pain that shoots through Harvey is clearly visible on his face. It takes him surprisingly long to get his features under control again, his breathing a little quicker than usual.

“Please,” he says and smacks his lips. “Please reconsider this. For your own sake. For mine.”

“Harvey.” The tension falls from Mike’s body and his voice drops to only a little more than a whisper. “Please. I don’t want to. Why… Why are you making me?”

“Because it’s my responsibility,” Harvey says and tilts his head, looking at Mike intently. “Because you never used your safeword.”

“What?” Mike’s head snaps up and he focuses Harvey with a bewildered stare. “Because…“

“You never used your safeword, no matter what I did to you,” Harvey explains and Mike’s eyes seem to narrow more with each word. “You will go too far for me – and I can’t have that.”

“You’re…“ Mike takes a deep breath and runs his hand over his mouth. “I can’t believe you’re punishing me because I didn’t—“

“Mike,” Harvey interrupts and Mike falls silent, still starring at him with narrowed eyes. “I am not punishing you. I’m keeping you safe.”

“You don’t trust me,” Mike whispers and breaks eye contact, red spots beginning to appear on his cheeks. “You still don’t trust me.”

“I do,” Harvey says and reaches for Mike’s hand again, but Mike hides it under the table. “I trust you with my life, with everything I am. I just don’t trust myself enough to… not yet anyway.”

“You mean…“

“I won’t do it. I won’t sign the contract if you don’t tell me your limits. I _can’t_.” Harvey shakes his head and gives Mike a small smile. “Forgive me.”

“Okay,” Mike says and takes another deep breath. “Okay, Harvey. I’ll give you limits, okay. But we can… in a year we can renegotiate this? Right?”

“Yes,” Harvey answers and the brightness returns to both their eyes. “We can.”

“Good.” Mike smiles. “Because I want this. I want to be yours completly, and if that’s what it takes…” He clears his throat. “Please don’t make me watch you fuck or dom anyone else. That’s my limit. I couldn’t, it would kill me.”

“Mike.” Harvey’s eyes widen in surprise. “How could you ever think… I would never, of course I would never do that. Be with anyone else I mean.”

“I know you wouldn’t. But you could if you wanted to. Just like you could give me to someone else.”

“I told you that I don’t share,” Harvey says and Mike’s smile broadens. “I told you that before.”

“You did.” Mike leans forward and now it is him who reaches for Harvey’s hand and takes it in his. “But you could change your mind. On either. Or both.”

“I don’t share you and I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t change my mind.”

“It’s important to me that that is in the contract, Harvey. I am to be yours and you can do whatever you want to me and with me. And maybe one day you will want to.”

“I won’t. But I hear you.” Harvey takes both Mike’s hands in his and nods. “We’ll put it in the contract.” He gives Mike’s hands a squeeze and nods again before he lets go. “Now let us write that goddamn thing and sign it.”

Mike pulls a leather folder up in front of him and a nice fountain pen. “I can type it up later,” he says but Harvey shakes his head.

“I like your funny handwriting,” he says and Mike grins, screwing the cap off of the pen. 

“You’re not really able to read it,” Mike grins and Harvey nods.

“But I will be able to read this,” he says and nods towards the folder. “You better make sure I will — or I’m not going to sign it.”

“Aye-aye, Sir,” Mike shoots back and gives Harvey a mock salute. Harvey returns a fierce glare for a moment but then his features soften again and he clears his throat. “Okay,” he says and nods at Mike as Mike straightens his back and adjusts the knot of his tie. “Let’s get started.”

“We’ll do it our own way, right?” Mike asks, sounding a little uncertain for a moment. “I mean, I love the letters of law, but I also want this to sound beautiful. I also want this to be us.”

“Absolutely,” Harvey replies. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read their contract in the [epilogue (chapter 13)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7068295/chapters/16066831).
> 
> I want there to be another part after this and I have already plotted a large part of it, made some notes and started writing a scene. I don't know how long it will take me to write it, so I can't tell you when I will be able to start posting. Like with this installment I want the whole thing to be finished and beta-read before I start posting it, so it might take a while.


	13. Epilogue (The Contract)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Contract

**Contract of Total Power Exchange**

This contact states and establishes the terms and conditions of the Dominant’s and the submissive’s total power exchange. It lists the rules and regulations as well as the protocols and routines for their daily life.

~Preamble~

The submissive wishes and agrees to hand over total power and control to the Dominant, pertaining each and every part of the submissive’s life (exceptions see below). There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the submissive may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the Master without risking punishment. The submissive understands and is aware that from the moment this contract is signed by both parties, every aspect of his life lies in the Dominant’s hands. He is willing and prepared to give himself to the Dominant completely and without reservations. He understands that, by signing this, he signs his life over to the Dominant, and by doing so becomes the Dominant’s property and charge.  
The submissive wishes to please the Dominant in any way he can and to the best of his abilities. He wishes for the Dominant to show him new ways of doing that and to educate him constantly to help him achieve his goal to be the best submissive the Dominant could ever wish for. The submissive humbly asks of the Dominant to let him know what pleases and what displeases him and show him how to do better and improve.

The Dominant wishes and agrees to take possession of the submissive and to accept the submissive’s gift of handing over all the power and control over his each and every aspect of his life. The Dominant understands and is aware of the responsibility that is being placed in his hands the moment this contract is signed by both parties. He is willing and prepared to take on this responsibility and to care for, protect and punish or reward the submissive at the best of his abilities. He understands that, by signing this, he accepts the gift of the submissive’s life, and by doing so becomes the submissive’s owner and care-giver.  
The Dominant wishes to guide and help the submissive to constantly improve his abilities to please the Dominant in any way he can.

~Terms and Conditions~

As of the signing of this contract, the Dominant holds complete power over the submissive. All decisions pertaining to the submissive’s life will be made by the dominant, no matter how small and unimportant or how big and significant.

Only work-related decisions are exempt from this condition. The submissive is an asset to the firm of Pearson Specter and an asset to the Dom himself. He will therefore execute his abilities as he sees fit and act autonomously during working hours.  
That includes his right to ask for the Dominant’s advice and opinion should he feel himself in need of it.

Outside of the work context the submissive will follow the Dominant’s orders and commands without any kind of reservation. He will obey the Dominant’s will and carry out any tasks the Dominant may set for him without hesitation.

The rules that are listed and explained below are considered binding by both the Dominant and the submissive. They are to be followed at any time during the duration of the contract.

Both the submissive and the Dominant have the right to opt out of this contract at any time they need or want to. They can do so by using their safewords.

The submissive’s safeword is “panda”.

The Dominant’s safeword is “Serpico”.

The universally acknowledged scale of colors (green, yellow and red) is also a valid method for the submissive and the Dominant to communicate during playtime or during any other given situation.

Both the Dominant and the submissive agree that as soon as a safeword is used by either party, this contract is put on hold and none of the rules, regulations, protocols or routines are to be observed any longer.

~Rules and Regulations~

The submissive is required to wear his formal collar at any given time as long as it is not harmful to the submissive’s health or a hinderance for a sexual act or other actions / administrations in a scene. The former is the only situation in which the submissive is allowed to remove the collar without asking for the Dominant’s permission. The Dominant is the only one who decides if the collar is to be taken off (either by the Dominant or by the submissive) in any other given situation.  
The fastening and the unfastening of the formal collar marks the beginning and the ending of this contract (barring the above-mentioned situations).

The submissive will have to ask the Dominant for permission for everything he wants or needs to do. That includes bathroom breaks, eating and drinking and going to bed/sleep, getting out of bed and leaving the table. The Dominant will weigh the submissive’s requests carefully and sensibly and he will decide if he grants permission or not with the submissive’s best interests in mind and at heart. Under no circumstances will the Dominant deny a request the submissive makes when denying it endangers the submissive’s physical, psychological or emotional health.  
Most and above all, the submissive is not allowed to touch himself or the Dominant without explicit permission. The submissive is also not allowed to come without the Dominant’s explicit permission. Nor is he allowed to ask for permission to come or for the Dominant to make him come without explicit permission.

The submissive is required to make the Dominant come whenever and in whichever way the Dominant decides. The Dominant may set a time limit in which the submissive has to fulfil that task as he sees fit.

The Dominant may place conditions on the submissive’s permission to come as he sees fit and at any time.

The submissive is not allowed to have other sexual contacts/partners than the Dominant unless the Dominant decides otherwise.

Whenever the Dominant asks the submissive a question, the submissive is required to answer immediately, honestly and in full.

Should the submissive break any of those rules without the Dominant being aware of it, he is to inform the Dominant about the kind and degree of his transgression immediately and of his own accord. It is the Dominant’s right and responsibility to conceive and execute punishment according to the extent of the transgression at any time he sees fit. It is his responsibility to ensure that the submissive is always aware why he is being punished.  
In case the transgression occurs in a situation during which the submissive is not in full control of his actions and reactions (e.g. while he is asleep, in a fever or in sub-space) it is up to the Dominant to decide if the transgression warrants punishment — and to which degree.

The Dominant and the submissive agree that the issue of the Dominant leaving marks on the submissive’s body either in during a scene or as punishment that are either visible when the submissive is fully clothed and/or or a permanent nature is to be discussed before the marking is executed. 

The Dominant will be responsible and take care of all of the submissive’s needs. It his his duty to provide the submissive with everything he needs and to ensure that the submissive’s physical, psychological and emotional health are his number one priorities. 

The Dominant will have control of the submissive’s financial situation as well, any assets that the submissive owns as well as his liquid assets, cash and cash equivalents are considered the Dominant’s property. The Dominant agrees not to touch them under any circumstances without discussing it with the submissive beforehand.  
The submissive will be allowed to make withdrawals, pay bills or make use of his credit cards without acquiring the Dominant’s explicit consent as fas as day-to-day transactions, e.g. grocery shopping, ordering dinner, paying the bill in a bar or restaurant, gas or medical bills, are concerned. Financial transactions in any other context require the submissive to confer with the Dominant beforehand and/or acquire the Dominant’s explicit permission.

Both the submissive and the Dominant are free and encouraged to address issues they may have or which may occur with this contract or any and all of the rules, regulations, protocols or routines described in it. The submissive needs to ask the Dominant’s permission to do so and the Dominant agrees to honor and respect the submissive’s rights in this matter with the submissive’s best interests and wellbeing in mind and at heart.

If and to which extend the rules, regulations, protocols and routines described in this contract are open to negotiation is up to the Dominant’s consideration, judgement and decision.

~Protocols~

The submissive will address the Dominant as ‘Sir’ whenever they are in their home, in the town car, in either of their cars (owned and/or rented), in the elevator at home or alone in the elevator at the firm. When they are in private this also becomes effective when taking a walk or in any kind of restroom.  
The submissive may address the Dominant as ‘Harvey’ in the following situations only: 1. During sex or play when he has been given permission to speak freely. 2. During an above-mentioned discussion of this contract or any of its contents. 3. When calling for help in a situation of emergency.

As soon as both parties are in their home, in the town car or in their elevator, the submissive is required to kneel or sit at the Dominant’s feet, except for when they are having a meal together or when the submissive is cooking, doing other chores or taking a shower. It is the Dominant’s reserved right to order the submissive into any position (kneeling, standing, sitting, lying) in any given situation as he sees fit.

When attending a fetish party or a club, the submissive is required to kneel at the Dominant’s side wherever the Dominant stands or sits. During those visits, the submissive is not allowed to make eye contact with anyone present, including the Dominant, unless explicitly told otherwise by the Dominant.  
The submissive is required to ensure that his collar is visible the whole time during those visits. Under no circumstances is the submissive allowed to address the Dominant as Harvey when attending a fetish party or a club.

The submissive is required to create a video or an audio recording of every one of his orgasms during which the Dominant is not present or not able to listen to the submissive climax on the phone or via an internet call. The submissive must send that recording to the Dominant’s private cell phone and email address within the 15 minutes following the submissive’s orgasm. 

The Dominant has the right to warn the submissive about rule breaking and his displeasure. He will do so by counting from one to three for each time the submissive displeases the Dominant. In case he counts to three the submissive will not be allowed to orgasm for the next 24 hours.  
The submissive acknowledges the fact that it remains the Dominant’s right to forgo this warning system and impose or administer/execute punishment directly as he sees fit.

~Routines~

The submissive is required to be showered, shaved and dressed to leave for the office every day by 7:00am unless stated otherwise by the Dominant. The submissive is required to wear a suitable suit, a shirt and a tie unless stated otherwise by the Dominant.

The Dominant either picks the clothes for the submissive to wear or chooses them from a selection presented to him by the submissive. It is the Dominant’s right to let the submissive choose his own clothing whenever he sees fit.

When at the firm, the submissive is to spend the first 30 minutes at his desk, preparing for the tasks of the day. After those 30 minutes he is required to send a text message to the Dominant’s private cell phone informing him about at least one and at the most three possible time slots of a minimum of 10 minutes he will be undisturbed at the Dominant’s disposal during the day.  
It is the Dominant’s right to make use of those time slots or not as he sees fit. The Dominant may summon the submissive to any place he chooses during any of those time slots or send the submissive tasks to fulfill during them via text message, email or any other form of communication he chooses. 

The submissive is required to carry lubrication and condoms with him at any given time. 

Whenever anyone, including the Dominant, addresses the submissive either as “Michael”, “Michael Ross” or “Michael James Ross”, the submissive is required to find or create a possibility to make himself come within the limit of the following 90 minutes. The submissive must ask the Dominant for permission to do that (permission to touch himself, permission to climax) before he does either. 

Unless the submissive is told otherwise explicitly by the Dominant, the submissive is required to be at home no later than 10pm every day. The submissive may ask the Dominant for permission to bring work home with him but he is required to do that by no later than 7pm the same day.

At the end of each day the Dominant and the submissive will spend some time together reviewing the day and how the submissive has performed during that day. The Dominant will let the submissive know what he thinks of his performance and if he is satisfied and content with it. He will ask the submissive for his impressions and thoughts on the day as well and the submissive is required to answer honestly and in full.

~Limits~

The submissive has named the following limits:  
#1 (hard limit): The Dominant must not make the submissive watch or witness should he decide to engage in sexual or D/s activities with another person.  
#2 (soft limits): branding, gun play, pet play  
Both the submissive and the Dominant are free and encouraged to discuss and re-negotiate those and potential other limits at any given time during their daily reviews.

~Concluding Remarks~

Both the Dominant and the submissive testify to the fact that they are of sound mind and in no way under the influence of any drug the moment they sign this contract.  
Both parties assert that they have thought about entering this kind of relationship by signing this contract long and hard and have come to the conclusion that this is what they truly want for themselves and for the other. They are both aware of the duties and the responsibilities that come along with their relationship as Dominant and submissive and they are willing to fulfill all their obligations from the moment this contract has been signed by both parties.

This contract automatically ends one year after it has been signed. The submissive and the Dominant are free to discuss and negotiate the continuation and/or the terms of their relationship as submissive and Dominant after this period.

A new contract may be made after that if both the submissive and the Dominant wish and agree to do so. The terms of the new contract shall be discussed, negotiated and committed to paper accordingly.

 

Signed, New York, New York, July the 21st, 2016

 

Harvey Reginald Specter, Dominant --- Michael James Ross, submissive


End file.
